Bloody Love
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: Maka es una chica normal con una vida normal, o eso creia ella hasta que llego aquel misterioso chico de ojos color rubi, el cual deseaba mas que su sangre... SxM KxC TxBS Full Sumary adentro UA V
1. Prologo I

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

**Summary: **Maka es una chica normal que vive una vida normal junto a sus amigas normales y asiste a la normal academia del Shibusen, sin embargo, tres chicos misteriosos llegaran a la fría y olvidada ciudad de Death City, ¿Qué secretos esconden? ¿Por qué el menor de ellos esta interesado en Maka? ¿Cuál es misterio que esconde el pasado de ella?

_Bien… se supone que esta historia se publicaría después de acabar "My Little Star", pero como he leído/visto que ya hay muchos fics de Vampiros, decidí publicarlo ahora, para k luego no digan que me copie, ¡sin mas que decir, el prologo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Prologo I:** _Poison Heart_

**Soul POV**

**Estados Unidos – 1943**

Suspire mientras escuchaba los cañonazos cerca de mí.

El aire comenzaba a faltarme, la sangre salía libremente por la herida de mi pecho, comenzaba a marearme y el cuerpo me dolía a horrores.

Explosiones y disparos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, me encontraba a mitad del campo de guerra, muriendo lentamente.

Cerré los ojos, esperando morir pronto para acabar con todo mi sufrimiento.

La oscuridad se abalanzo contra mi, ¿al fin había llegado mi hora?

Y si era así… ¿Por qué todavía no la veía a ella?

¿Es que acaso yo me fui al infierno?

- Oh… pobre…. – murmuro una fina voz de soprano cerca de mí.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Seguía con vida, y al parecer la batalla ya había acabado, no había rastro de soldados en ningún lado – claro, si no contamos a los muertos –.

Dirigí mi vista hacia el chico que había hablado. Era alto, vestía de un elegante traje negro con tres líneas blancas del lado izquierdo, su piel era pálida a más no poder y tenía unos ojos de un increíble color ámbar, los cuales reflejaban preocupación y lastima.

- Pobre… estas agonizando… - susurro.

- ¡Hey Kid! ¿Qué haces? ¡Vámonos de aquí! – grito otra voz masculina.

Voltee a ver al otro muchacho, este era igual de alto que el otro, solo que su cabello era de un extraño color azul, su piel no era muy pálida y sus ojos eran de color verde intenso.

- Míralo Black Star… no podemos dejarlo aquí… - susurro nuevamente el tal Kid.

- ¡Claro que podemos! ¡Soldados como el mueren todos los días en el campo de batalla!

- Yo no te deje ahí – murmuro Kid.

El tal Black Star se callo y lo miro fijamente durante un rato, después suspiro derrotado.

- Haz lo que quieras – murmuro.

Kid le sonrió, para después agacharse a mi altura y sujetar mi mano.

- Esto va a dolerte un poco, pero cuando pase, estarás como nuevo – me dijo.

Asentí mientras cerraba los ojos. No quería morir, aun no.

Un intenso dolor agudo se formo en mi muñeca, arrancándome un gemido de dolor. Era como un par de cuchillas clavándose en mi piel.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a incrementarse más y más, era como si ríos de lava pasaran por todas mis venas, inundando mi cuerpo.

Grite de dolor, intentado en vano que este ardor se fuera.

Ahora me retractaba, quería morir…

Morir para volver a verla….

Y así, lentamente mi corazón se fue apagando por culpa de aquel veneno…

* * *

_Well… ¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Bien, mal, pasable? Una advertencia, este fic tendrá lemmon, pero mientras lo dejare en rating T, cuando valla en esa "parte" lo cambiare a M, espero y no se enojen o les moleste xD_

_¡Me largo a "estudiar", nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	2. Prologo II

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_… (Sin palabras coherentes para el principio x3)_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Prologo II: **_Lullaby_

**Soul POV**

**Canadá – 1992**

Black Star gruño.

- Ya estoy satisfecho, ¿podemos irnos? – pregunto mientras se limpiaba la sangre de sus labios.

Kid suspiro mientras se apartaba del ciervo.

- Todavía no acabamos Soul y yo, ¿acaso no nos puedes esperar?

- No, estoy cansado, ¡Ore-sama quiere ir a dormir! – se quejo mientras hacia una pose de _"Dios"_

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Te ves asimétrico! – se quejo Kid con cara de maniático.

- ¡El gran Black Star no es asimétrico!

Suspire mientras relamía mis labios y miraba al par de idiotas peleándose por estupideces.

Voltee a ver hacia el cielo. La luna reía macabramente mientras que las estrellas brillaban a su alrededor, la oscuridad era la reina de este momento, y nosotros como fieles esclavos nos ocultábamos bajo su negro manto.

Una ventisca recorrió el prado en el que estábamos, haciendo que un olor en particular pusiera mis nervios de punta.

- ¿Ya lo olieron? – pregunte.

Kid y Black Star asintieron.

- Es otro de los_ "nuestros"_ – murmuro Kid.

- ¡¿Quién se cree ese idiota para venir a cazar a el territorio del gran Black Star?! – gruño Black Star molesto.

- No se que opines genio, pero esta es tierra muerta, no pertenece a nadie – dijo Kid.

- Mejor vámonos, no quiero problemas – les dije.

Ambos asintieron, pero de pronto Kid se paro en seco, sus pupilas se dilataron y su rostro se quedo inexpresivo.

Estaba teniendo una visión.

Cerré los ojos y me concentre para _"leer"_ su mente. Comencé a _"ver"_ la visión como si yo la estuviera teniendo.

Una mujer joven, de unos 21 años, rubia y con una bata para dormir corría desesperada por el bosque, su largo cabello se ondeaba por el viento y le flequillo estaba pegado a su cara por el sudor. Ella tenía un pequeño bultito en los brazos, el cual estaba envuelto en una mantita rosa. La mujer volteaba a ver detrás de ella, temiendo que algo – o alguien – la alcanzara.

Ella llego a unos arbustos, en los cuales oculto el bultito, no sin antes darle un beso y susurrarle un _"te quiero",_ luego retomo su caminata, pero no siguió derecho, en vez de eso regreso por el lugar del que venia…

Todo se volvió blanco, así que abrí los ojos. La visión ya había acabado.

Kid me miraba asustado, sabia que el estaba preocupado por lo que le pasara a aquella mujer.

Black Star gruño nuevamente.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué sucede?! – exclamo, recordé que el odiaba quedar fuera de nuestras _"conversaciones"._

_"Soul…"_ Pensó Kid, preocupado.

Suspire.

- ¿Tanto te interesa? – pregunte.

- Debemos averiguar quien la persigue, si es aquel tipo que olimos antes puede estar en peligro.

Escuche como Black Star encajaba todo en su mente.

- ¿Así que todo esto es por una humana? ¡Por Dios Kid! Déjala morir, aquel tipo tiene derecho de alimentarse como nosotros.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser así de insensible? ¡Vamos a ver que le pasa, nada más! No pienso interponerme en la cena de el.

Black Star suspiro.

- Bien, de acuerdo, ¡pero solo veremos!

Kid asintió, para luego emprender carrera hacia le lugar de la visión. Black Star y yo lo seguimos de cerca, el olor de aquella mujer se intensificaba más y más.

Nos ocultamos en las sombras mientras veíamos como la mujer llegaba a los arbustos, ocultaba al bultito y susurraba tiernamente un _"te quiero",_ para luego regresar por donde había venido.

Sin embargo, antes de irse, se paro en seco y suspiro.

- Se que están ahí, puedo sentirlos… - murmuro de espaldas hacia nosotros, Kid y Black Star se tensaron –, no les are nada… pero por favor… cuídenla – nos pidió mientras volteaba a vernos.

Ella tenía unos ojos verde claro, los cuales brillaban llenos de preocupación, miedo, temor y cariño.

Nos miro un rato, para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Estuvimos un rato ocultos, hasta que un grito se escucho a lo lejos y el aire se lleno de un delicioso aroma. Apreté los puños.

_No ahora…_

Kid salio de las sombras y se acerco al arbusto, miro detenidamente un rato el lugar y después nos llamo.

Black Star y yo miramos dentro del arbusto. Aquel pequeño bulto era un bebe recién nacido – lo se por que todavía olía a lactante –, tenia una pequeña mata de cabello rubio y unos lindos y rosados cachetes. Ella dormía placidamente donde su madre la dejo, Kid la miro con ternura y la cargo en brazos.

Grave error.

La bebe comenzó a llorar fuertemente, Kid comenzó a desesperarse y se la paso a Black Star, la bebe lloro aun mas, por lo que Black Star me la paso en los brazos.

Extrañamente la bebe dejo de llorar y comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Me quede impactado, eran de un bello color jade…

Justo como los de ella…

La bebe me miraba fijamente, me sentí un poco cohibido, nunca había visto que un recién nacido te mirara de esa manera. Comencé a inspeccionarla, cuando descubrí algo importante.

- Chicos, miren.

Kid y Black Star se acercaron y miraron el lugar que les señalaba.

Ahí, en su hombro izquierdo, la bebe tenia una extraña marca de nacimiento con la forma de una luna en cuarto menguante.

Ahora ya sabíamos por que las perseguían a ella y a su madre.

Eran cazavampiros.

- ¿Y ahora que? – pregunto Black Star.

- Debemos cuidarla… - murmuro Kid.

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¡Ella nos matara cuando crezca!!

Kid se lo pensó un momento.

- No… no lo hará si la llevamos con _"el"._

- ¿Te refieres a…? – murmure.

- Si, el es el único que puede cuidarla… educarla y todo eso… no tenemos otra opción.

Black Star y yo nos miramos un rato, para después suspirar.

- De acuerdo, pero vallamos ahora – dijo Black Star.

- Bien, pero será mejor dormirla, no queremos que se maree en el viaje – murmuro Kid mientras me veía fijamente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro o que? – pregunte.

- Soul… al parecer ella te quiere a ti… ¿podrías dormirla?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y yo por que?!

- Por que si, ¡anda!, solo cántale una canción de cuna y listo.

Lo mire con odio, para después voltear a ver a la bebe – la cual seguía con la vista clavada en mi – y suspirar.

Comencé a tararearle una canción de cuna que me había aprendido hace años mientras que la arrullaba de un lado a otro.

La bebe comenzó a cerrar sus parpados lentamente, hasta que al fin se quedo dormida.

Volví a suspirar mientras volteaba a ver a los otros, Kid asintió y volvimos a emprender carrera, pero ahora nuestro destino era otro.

Durante el trayecto, apreté a la bebe delicadamente contra mi pecho.

¿Por qué tenia esta necesidad de protegerla…?

* * *

_Well… me escape de mis estudios otro rato xD, por suerte mi mama no esta y mi hermana tampoco esta para acusarme, je._

_Bien, ¡gracias por los reviews! ¡Son mi droga para la materia gris! (?). Bien, como habrán leído/visto, mis vampiros son una extraña combinación de Twilight, Drácula, Vampire Diaries, Vampire Knight y alguna que otra idea mía, ¡espero y les haya gustado el segundo prologo! El vienes les traigo la conti junto con My Little Star y Reincarnation, ¡nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 1 **_Carmesí_

**Maka POV**

**Death City – 2009**

_Estaba en los brazos de una persona extraña, yo era una bebe apenas._

_Aquellos brazos eran pétreos y fríos, pero a la vez eran suaves y acogedores. Enterré mi carita en su pecho, intente escuchar su corazón, pero no oía nada… como si no latiese._

_Inhalé su dulce y varonil aroma, intentando guardarlo en mi pequeña memoria, apreté uno de sus fríos dedos con mi manita y lo mira fijamente._

_Solo podía ver sus bellos ojos color rubí brillar en al oscuridad._

_De repente, una nana comenzó a llenar mis oídos. Era dulce, suave y tierna._

_Lentamente comencé a dormirme, mientras me aferraba más al pecho de aquel extraño…_

* * *

- ¡¡MAKA, DESPIERTA!!

- ¡Waaaaaaa!

Caí de espaldas de la cama, alcé mi vista y me encontré con la cara seria de Liz y la cara divertida de Patty.

- ¡¡Maka beso el suelo!! ¡¡Muuuuua!! – se burlo Patty.

- ¡Maka, apúrate, se nos hará tarde para ir a la escuela! – me dijo Liz.

- Ya voy, ya voy – murmure mientras me levantaba del suelo.

Suspire mientras entraba al baño.

Mi nombre es Maka Thompson, vivo en los dormitorios de la Academia de mi padre, el Shibusen. Mis dos hermanas también viven conmigo, se llaman Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson, pero les gusta que les digan Liz y Patty…

Bueno, en realidad no son mis hermanas.

Yo soy adoptada, Shinigami-sama – le gusta que le diga papa – me recogió cuando era recién nacida, pero Liz y Patty me tratan como a una hermana mas.

Termine de bañarme y comencé a ponerme mi uniforme, este consistía en una camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul marino, un corbatín rojo y mi falda de tablones azul marino, unas calcetas que me llegaban por arriba de la rodilla de color negro y mis zapatos negros. Mi cabello lo recogí en dos coletas, como siempre, sin embargo antes de que terminara de abotonarme la camisa, note mi pequeña cicatriz en mi hombro izquierdo. Un cuarto menguante.

Lo había tenido desde que tengo memoria, según Shini… digo, papa, me lo había hecho en el accidente de auto que había sufrido cuando apenas era una bebe, en el cual mis padres murieron pero milagrosamente yo sobreviví.

Suspire mientras me veía en un espejo. Yo no era una chica que sobresaliera a las demás, era…_ "normal"._ Mi cabello es rubio, mis ojos son color verde, mis pechos no están muy desarrollados y soy de estatura promedio, aunque eso si, soy la numero 1 en el salón.

Agarre mi mochila y un pan tostado mientras salía de mi departamento seguida de Liz y Patty.

Las tres íbamos en la misma clase, _"Cuarto Creciente",_ junto con nuestras amigas Chrona y Tsubaki.

Tsubaki era la persona mas amable que jamás había conocido, en cambio Chrona era la persona mas tímida que jamás había conocido. Pero lo malo de esa clase era el Profesor Stein, quien intentaba disecarte a cada momento.

Si… se podría decir que mi vida era _"normal",_ pero yo no la siento así… siento como si estuviera en un extraño sueño, del cual quiero despertar pero a la vez no, por temor a enfrentarme con la realidad…

Loco, ¿no?

- ¡Chicas! – nos saludo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- H-hola – murmuro Chrona tímidamente.

- Oigan chicas, ¿ya terminaron el trabajo que encargo Stein? – pregunto Liz mientras se sentaba a un lado de Patty.

- No, nosotros lo acabaremos en la casa de Chrona – le dije.

- ¿_Nosotros_? ¿Quién es su otro compañero? – pregunto Tsubaki.

- Kilik-kun, Stein quería equipos de 3 – murmuro Chrona.

- ¡¿Equipos de tres?! ¡Demonios! – murmuro Liz mientras que Patty se reía – por cierto Maka… ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿Dónde escuchaste la nana que tarareaste? – me pregunto curiosa.

La mire confundida.

- ¿Nana? ¿Cuál nana?

- La que tarareaste mientras dormías, era muy bonita.

- N-no lo recuerdo… siempre eh soñado con esa nana – murmure mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Waw, ¿no es romántico soñar con una canción que ni recuerdas donde la escuchaste? – murmuro Liz con estrellitas en los ojos.

Todas comenzamos a reírnos, cuando de repente un carraspeo llamo mi atención.

- Maka, puede que seas la prefecta de la escuela, pero como jefa de grupo te ordeno que te acomodes la corbata, das muy mal ejemplo – murmuro una chica de cabellos rosados mientras me veía fijamente.

Suspire.

Si había algo que fuera peor que Stein, sin duda ese _"algo"_ era Kim. Ella era la jefa de grupo, y aunque no hacia mal su trabajo nos hacia la vida de cuadritos a todos.

Sobre todo a mí.

- Hola Kim – murmure.

- Vuelvo a ver que traes mal el uniforme y te meto reporte – me amenazo para luego darse media vuelta e irse.

- _"Vuelvo a ver que traes mal el uniforme y te meto un reporte"_ – dijo Liz imitando el tono de voz de Kim.

Todas volvimos a reírnos.

En ese momento un ruido de llantas nos llamo la atención, todos volteamos a ver hacia la puerta… solo para ver como el profesor Stein se caía al suelo con todo y silla.

- Bien chicos, que comience la clase – murmuro desde el suelo.

Suspire por enésima vez.

Sin duda, este seria un día como otros…

---------------------------------------

- Bien, entonces hasta mañana chicas – se despidió Kilik.

- Hasta mañana – respondimos a coro Chrona y yo.

Kilik nos sonrió una vez más y se fue hacia su casa, suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Chrona, quien me veía fijamente.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – me pregunto.

- Segura Chrona.

- ¿Y si le digo a Ragnarok que nos lleve…?

- No Chrona, tu hermano es capaz de abandonarte en medio camino, puedo llegar sola al Shibusen, no te preocupes.

Chrona suspiro.

- Bien, pero cuídate, ¿si?

- Sip, salúdame a tu mama, ¡hasta mañana!

- Hasta mañana.

Le sonreí para luego darme media vuelta y dirigirme hacia le Shibusen.

Chrona vivía casi en el centro de la ciudad, ya que su mama, Medusa-sensei, trabajaba por las noches en el hospital de la ciudad y en las mañanas en la enfermería del Shibusen.

Sinceramente si me asustaba regresar sola a casa, ya que era de noche, pero si Chrona me acompañaba ella tendría que regresar sola a su casa, y si su hermano mayor, Ragnarok, nos acompañaba, era capaz de dejar sola a Chrona para ir a coquetear con cualquier chica.

Suspire nuevamente.

Tomaría el camino largo, si… ya se, tardaría media hora en llegar, pero pasaba por le centro de la ciudad y era mas seguro que el camino corto, el cual era por los barrios de Death City.

Death City no era en si una gran ciudad, pero tampoco era un pueblo, estaba oculto – _muy _oculto – en los mapas, no era un gran lugar turístico y la mayor parte del año hacia frío o llovía.

Estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad cuando vi una gran multitud a lo lejos, música se escuchaba a todo volumen y fuegos artificiales sonaban en el cielo.

Gruñí internamente, había olvidado que hoy era 4 de Julio, el centro iba a estar atascado y no llegaría a casa hasta dentro de una hora.

Mire de reojo el camino corto – ósea, un callejón – mientras que volvía a ver hacia la multitud.

¿Camino largo o camino corto…?

Mis pies se dirigieron hacia el callejón.

Prefería caminar rápido a ser aplastada por toda esa gente.

Mis pasos hacían eco por todo el lugar, seguía trayendo el uniforme ya que desde que salimos de la escuela fuimos a casa de Chrona. Estaba nerviosa y apreté mi mochila con fuerza mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

Todo estaba tranquilo… bueno, eso creí hasta que escuche un par de risas detrás de mí.

- ¡Pero miren que tenemos aquí! Carne fresca del Shibusen, ¿ya les eh dicho que adoro a las colegialas? – pregunto un chico de cabello castaño con ropa de vago a sus demás amigos, quienes solo rieron estúpidamente.

Estaban borrachos.

Los ignore mientras aceleraba el paso asustada, cuando de repente alguien sujeto mi brazo fuertemente.

- ¡Hey, yo no te eh dicho que te vallas! – me dijo el mismo chico.

- ¡Suéltame! – le dije mientras jalaba mi brazo, pero solo conseguí que el apretara mas su agarre.

- ¡Tu puedes Sam! – lo alentó uno de sus amigos.

- ¡Vamos, juguemos un rato!

- ¡¡NO!!

Como pude le di un rodillazo al chico en el estomago, logrando que me soltara, pero justo cuando iba a emprender carrera, sentí como alguien me daba una fuerte bofetada.

Caí de sentón al suelo un poco mareada, el golpe había sido muy fuerte y comenzaba a ver un poco borroso. Un pequeño dolor surgió en mi labio, pero no le di importancia, intente pararme, pero mis piernas parecían gelatinas.

El tal Sam se acerco a mí con una mirada de furia y enojo.

- Vaya… así que quieres jugar rudo, ¿eh?, pues bien, juguemos rudo.

Lo mire asustada.

¿Qué había hecho para llegar hasta aquí?

Sam sujeto mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza con una mano, mientras que con la otra abría de golpe mi chaqueta y mi camisa.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – le rogué, pero el me ignoro.

Cerré mis ojos mientras me preparaba para lo peor.

Pero justo en ese momento, un rugido llamo mi atención.

Abrí mis ojos justo a tiempo para ver como alguien golpeaba a Sam, logrando quitármelo de encima.

Mire a mi salvador totalmente nerviosa y aturdida. El estaba de espaldas a mí, era alto, traía un pantalón de mezclilla y una chamarra negra, su cabello era blanco como la nieve, resaltando así en la oscuridad. Suspire un poco aliviada, pero eso no significaba que dejara de tener miedo.

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia le tal Sam lentamente.

- ¿Así que eres amigo de esa zorra? ¡Ya veras, acabaras igual que ella! – rugió Sam mientras se abalanzaba contra el otro chico.

- Un caballero no le impone su compañía a nadie – murmuro el chico de cabello blanco con una suave y aterciopelada voz mientras estibaba al otro y lo golpeaba.

Sam se tambaleo un poco, pero se dio media vuelta para intentar golpearlo otra vez.

- No se insulta a una señorita – siguió el otro chico.

El chico de cabello blanco golpeo a Sam, mandándolo contra la pared de un edificio, este cayo al suelo y miro a mi salvador con odio.

- Y sobre todo, no se le lastima – susurro fríamente mientras caminaba hacia Sam y lo pateaba en el estomago, lanzándolo junto con sus amigos, quienes estaban atónitos – lárguense – siseo.

Los otros chicos sujetaron a su amigo y salieron corriendo como almas que lleva el diablo.

Suspire mientras cerraba mi camisa con una de mis manos, los botones se habían caído y no me la podía arreglar.

Voltee a ver al chico de cabello blanco, quien me miraba fijamente con sus bellos ojos color carmesí…

Los cuales se me hacían levemente familiares.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto.

- S-si… g-gracias – murmure.

El chico me sonrió, pero tan pronto como lo hizo dejo de sonreírme para mirarme fijamente hacia la boca.

Lo mire confundida mientras llevaba mi mano libre hasta mis labios. Sentí un liquido caliente y un poco viscoso en ellos.

Estaba sangrando.

- Es un pequeño corte, n-no te preocupes – murmure nerviosa.

Vi como los ojos del chico brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad, lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mi, como una fiera acechando a su presa.

Me puse más nerviosa, ¿y ahora que le pasaba?

El chico se arrodillo frente a i y sujeto mi mano que estaba tocando mis labios. Llevo mi muñeca hasta su nariz y aspiro profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

- Delicioso… - ronroneo.

Mi pulso se disparo y mi respiración de acelero al escuchar su voz de esa manera, mis mejillas comenzaron a ponerse rojas y casi casi estaba al borde de comenzar a híper ventilar.

- ¿Q-que? – murmure.

El chico aspiro un par de veces mas contra mi muñeca para luego abrir los ojos. Sorpresivamente ya no eran de aquel bello color rubí de antes, ahora era un borgoña muy opaco, casi sin vida.

- Hueles deliciosa… me pregunto si sabrás igual de bien – susurro.

Eso hizo que mis nervios se pusieran a flor de piel.

¡¿Qué demonios tramaba este tipo?!

- ¡¡Aléjate de mi!! – grite mientras le daba una cachetada con mi otra mano.

La mano me dolió, era como si le pegara a una roca.

El chico me miro molesto, para después dirigir su mirada a mi hombro izquierdo, el cual había quedado descubierto.

Su rostro pasó de tener furia a tener sorpresa, miraba atónito mi pequeña cicatriz. Rápidamente soltó mi mano y en un ágil movimiento se paro y retrocedió unos cuantos metros de mí.

Lo mire atónita, ¿este tipo era bipolar o que?

El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

Me quede un rato en mi lugar, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué me había salvado? ¿Por qué se comporto así de raro?

Y lo más importante.

¿Por qué sentía que ya lo conocía?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wii! ¡Estoy disfrutando mi libertad xD! Mis exámenes ya acabaron, ¡y no me fui a extraordinario! (aplausos para mi)_

_En fin, ¿les ha gustado el capitulo? A mi si, je. ¡Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me animan para seguir esta historia, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡New Chapter!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 2 **_Los chicos nuevos_

**Maka POV**

Mastique un trozo de pan mientras que veía de reojo a Liz, quien me miraba fijamente.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le pregunte.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde anoche? – me pregunto seria.

- Ah… esto… me quede atorada en el desfile de ayer – mentí.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura.

Liz me miro fijamente un rato.

- ¿Y ese vendolete? – me pregunto mientras señalaba hacia mi boca.

_Rayos…_

- Eh… b-bueno… ¡me tropecé en la calle, jejeje! – me reí nerviosa

Liz esta vez no dudo, ella sabía que yo era un peligro andante cuando estaba en una superficie plana.

Suspire.

Al menos me había librado de sus preguntas, pero lo malo es que estaba cansada y con sueño.

Ayer llegue al departamento como a eso de las 12:00 de la noche, y para colmo no pude dormir bien ya que estuve pensando en aquel extraño chico de ojos rubí.

Después de terminar de desayunar nos dirigimos a clases, aunque yo seguía pensando en aquel chico.

¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Por qué se había comportado así de raro después de ver mi cicatriz?

Lleve uno de mis dedos hacia la herida de mis labios. ¿Por qué se había puesto como un loco mental pervertido al ver mi sangre?

Liz, Patty y yo nos sentamos en nuestros lugares de siempre, hoy todos se encontraban cuchicheando y murmurando sobre un nuevo chisme. Suspire mientras sacaba un libro y comenzaba a leer.

- ¡Chicas! ¿Ya se enteraron? – nos pregunto Tsubaki mientras se sentaba con nosotras.

- ¡No! ¡Cuéntame Tsubaki, o me muero! – dijo Liz, recordé que ella era la reina del chisme.

- Hoy vendrán tres alumnos nuevos.

Liz, Patty y yo la miramos confundidas – bueno, en realidad solo Liz y yo, Patty veía entretenida a una mosca –.

- ¿Alumnos nuevos? ¿Por qué papa no nos hablo de eso? – pregunto Liz, yo solo me encogí de hombros.

- Ah de tener sus razones – murmure.

En ese momento el profesor Stein entro al salón… y como siempre, se cayó al suelo con su silla.

- Bien chicos, hoy tendremos a unos nuevos alumnos, denles la bienvenida, ¿ok? – murmuro mientras se paraba y se quitaba el polvo de su bata.

Todo el salón guardo silencio mientras que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente.

2 chicos entraron por ella. Uno era alto y de cabello negro con tres extrañas líneas del lado izquierdo, era increíblemente pálido y tenia unos bellos ojos color ámbar, sus facciones eran delicadas, casi parecía un ángel. El otro chico era un polo opuesto al otro, era también alto, pero su cabello era de un raro color azul y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso – pero no como los míos –, era casi igual de pálido que el otro, y aunque no tenía las mismas facciones delicadas del primero, era guapo.

- Mmm… ¿no eran tres? – pregunto el profesor Stein.

- Ah… eso… bueno… nuestro hermano menor ah tenido un problema, no podrá asistir hoy – murmuro el pelinegro con una sonrisa, su voz era fina y de soprano, logro hacer que varias chicas suspiraran y se derritieran en sus lugares.

- Entiendo, bien, preséntense.

- Bien, mi nombre es Death the Kid, pueden decirme Kid, es un gusto conocerlos – nos dijo el pelinegro con una pequeña reverencia.

- ¡¡Y yo soy el Gran Black Star!! ¡¡Soy el que lograra superar al mismísimo Dios!! – grito el otro chico para luego reírse como maniático.

Todos lo miramos con pena.

- Bien, tomen asiento donde quieran, la clase va a comenzar – los dos asintieron para luego dirigirse a dos asientos vacíos detrás de Chrona y Tsubaki –, ¡bien chicos, hoy disecaremos a uno de ustedes! – Todos lo miramos horrorizados – neh… es broma, si hago eso me corren… ¡disecaremos a un conejo!

El profesor Stein alzo una manta que estaba sobre el escritorio, mostrándonos así la imagen de un pobre conejo blanco asustado.

Sus ojos color rubí voltearon a ver a todos, hasta que su mirada se poso en mi.

Sin querer recordé al chico de ayer, tenía los mismos ojos y su pelo era blanco…

_Blanco como la nieve…_

------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Tu eres Maka Thompson? – pregunto una fina voz cerca de mi.

Alcé mi vista y me encontré con el rostro sonriente de Kid y el rostro malhumorado de Black Star.

- S-si – murmure.

- Shinigami-sama nos dijo que te pidiéramos de favor que si nos podrías mostrar la escuela – me dijo con una sonrisa.

Estaba apunto de responderle cuando sentí como alguien me empujaba contra la mesa del salón.

- ¡Yo estaría encantada de hacerlo! – escuche decir a una voz chillona.

- Ah… ¿y tu eres…? – murmuro Kid.

- ¡Kim Diehl, soy la jefa de grupo! – dijo Kim emocionada.

- Bueno… lo siento Kim, pero nos dijeron que debía de ser Thompson.

- Si Kim, me dijeron a mi, ¡así que quítate de encima! – le dije mientras la empujaba.

Kim me miro con odio un rato y luego se encamino hacia donde estaban sus amigas.

Suspire mientras me levantaba de mi lugar y agarraba mis cosas.

- ¿Qué quieren que les muestre primero? – les pregunte.

- Lo que tú gustes – dijo Kid amable.

Les sonreí, pero justo cuando íbamos a empezar a caminar una voz me llamo.

- ¡Maka-chan! ¿Almorzaras con nosotras? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- Lo siento, acompañare a los nuevos por la escuela – les dije.

Tsubaki y las demás me miraron con tristeza, pero asintieron, les sonreí y salid el salón junto con Kid y Black Star.

- Ustedes no parecen hermanos – les dije mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

- Bueno… eso es por que no somos hermanos de sangre, somos adoptados – me dijo Kid con una sonrisa.

- ¿Adoptados? – pregunte sorprendida.

- Si, yo vengo de Chicago, Black Star de Tokio y nuestro hermano menor de Boston.

- ¿Y sus papas?

- Están muertos – dijo Black Star como si nada.

Lo mire sorprendida, ¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta naturalidad sobre la muerte de sus padres?

- Y dime Maka, ¿tú eres hija del Director? – me pregunto Kid.

- No, yo también soy adoptada.

Black Star y Kid se miraron sorprendidos un momento.

- De casualidad… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- 17, ¿Por qué?

Black Star se rió.

- Que coincidencia, ¿verdad Kid?

- ¿A que te refieres? – le pregunte confundida.

- N-nada, olvídalo Maka, Black Star es un idiota – dijo Kid nervioso.

- ¡Hey!

- Como sea, cuéntanos más sobre ti, ¿Qué les paso a tus papas?

- Pues Shini… digo, papa me dijo que ellos murieron en un accidente de carro cuando yo era apenas una recién nacida.

- ¿Un accidente de carro?

- Si, por fortuna yo logre salvarme, tengo una cicatriz en mi hombro izquierdo por culpa de ese accidente.

- ¿Y que forma tiene?

- La de un cuarto menguante.

Black Star miro fijamente a Kid, quien solo tenia el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunte.

- ¿Eh? ¡No te preocupes, jeje! – me dijo nervioso.

Lo mire confundida un rato, pero de pronto una voz llamo mi atención.

- ¡M-Maka! – murmuro Chrona nerviosa mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte cuando llego, estaba agitada y nerviosa.

- ¡Es Ragnarok! ¡Se puso como loco por que un chico alvino golpeo sin querer su nueva moto! – me dijo alterada.

- ¡¿Un chico alvino?! – dijeron Black Star y Kid nerviosos y alterados.

- Si, ¿por…?

- ¡¡Ahora venimos!! – nos dijeron, y en menos de un parpadeo ya habían salido corriendo de ahí.

Mire a Chrona confundida, ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a correr hacia la entrada, la seguí de cerca, ¿Quién era el chico alvino con el que peleaba Ragnarok?

Llegamos a la entrada principal del Shibusen, ahí, en el centro había una pequeña multitud, unos apoyaban a Ragnarok y otros apoyaban al chico alvino.

Como pudimos nos metimos entre la gente, llegamos al centro y vimos como Ragnarok esquivaba y lanzaba golpes, mientras que el otro chico esquivaba sus golpes. El estaba de espaldas a nosotras, traía le uniforme de la escuela, el cual era de una chaqueta y pantalón azul marino y zapatos negros, su cabello era blanco y estaba recogido con una diadema negra.

- ¡¡Maldito, nadie toca mi moto sin mi permiso!! – gruño Ragnarok, Chrona se oculto el rostro con las manos por la vergüenza.

El alvino no le respondió, se quedo inmóvil en su sitio.

Ragnarok estuvo apunto de volver a abalanzarse contra el, pero justo en ese momento un carraspeo nos llamo la atención a todos.

- ¡Bien, bien, bien, dejen de pelearse, esta es una escuela no un campo militar! – dijo Sid-sensei, pude escuchar como a lo lejos Black Star y Kid reían ligeramente.

Ragnarok le lanzo una mirada asesina al otro chico y se fue junto con los demás alumnos hacia el Shibusen. Chrona suspiro relajada, y en ese momento Liz, Patty y Tsubaki se acercaron a nosotras.

- Ragnarok estará muy enojado, no me dejara irme con el a casa – murmuro Chrona.

- Olvídalo, es un tonto – le dije.

- Hablando de chicos, ¿ya vieron con el que estaba peleando? – pregunto Liz.

Todas volteamos a ver al nuevo chico, Kid y Black Star hablaban seriamente con el, mientras que el chico traía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón despreocupado.

Una ráfaga de aire pego fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, haciendo que temblara un poco y me abrazara a mi misma por el frío.

Alcé mi vista al cielo, este estaba nublado, por lo que supuse que pronto llovería.

- Va a llover – murmuro Tsubaki.

Asentí mientras volteaba a ver de nuevo a Kid y a Black Star, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que aquel chico alvino me veía fijamente.

Me quede en shock.

Era el mismo chico de la otra noche.

Ahora podía apreciarlo bien gracias a la poca luz de sol que había. Su piel era casi tan pálida como la de Kid, sus facciones no eran ni muy delicadas ni muy bruscas, aunque aun así era extremadamente guapo y sus ojos eran de un borgoña oscuro…

_Un color sin vida…_

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Mmm… creo que me quedo corto el cap… ¡en fin! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Jeje._

_Respondiendo dudas: el color borgoña SI existe… creo… en Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva lo mencionan, es como un color vino pero muy opaco; el que Soul haya estado en el momento en el que atacaban a Maka… fue coincidencia xD; SI, continuare mis otras historias, pero no eh tenido la inspiración suficiente para escribir los capítulos T3T y por ultimo, ¡todavía es muy temprano para que les diga si Maka se transforma o no! Solo el tiempo lo dirá… ¡¡muajajaja… coff, coff!! ¡Ah! Y no… el uniforme no es el mismo que el de Vampire Knight (que yo sepa el uniforme ahí es negro… ¿o es que ya estoy bien daltónica?)_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	5. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Next chapter up!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 3 **_Sed de ti_

**Soul POV**

Suspire mientras que Kid y Black Star se acercaban a mi molestos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – me pregunto Kid serio.

- Un idiota con pésimo carácter – le dije.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que hoy no vendrías – me dijo Black Star.

- Me aburrí – confesé.

Kid suspiro mientras se sujetaba el puente de la nariz.

- Pareces un neófito Soul – murmuro –, trata de comportarte como un humano, ¿vale?

- Hump…

Pero de pronto, una brisa fresca inundo el lugar, trayendo consigo el más delicioso de los olores.

Era dulce, pero no empalagoso, fuerte, pero no hostigante, tenia un ligero toque de fressia con cerezas. Simplemente encantador…

Simplemente mío.

Sabia quien era la dueña de ese olor, ya me había deleitado con su fragancia la otra noche. Me gire para ver detrás mío y no me sorprendí al verla ahí.

Ella miraba el cielo, dejándome así un perfecto panorama de su blanco cuello. Su piel tan delicada… su pulso acelerado… la sangre corriendo por sus venas…

Sentí como mis colmillos crecían dentro de mi boca, pase mi lengua por estos, deleitándome con el placer/dolor que me producían.

Mis instintos se despertaron, un rugido comenzó a llenar mi pecho mientras me agazapaba lentamente. La chica volteo a verme, sus bellos ojos color jade me miraban fijamente, pero pude notar cierto brillo de temor en ellos.

Comencé a gruñir, ya nada me importaba, mandaría al carajo todos estos años de autocontrol solo para apoderarme de la delicada garganta de esa chica.

Estuve apunto de saltar, cuando de repente alguien me sujeto fuertemente el hombro y me mantuvo en mi lugar.

Voltee a ver de reojo a Black Star, el por lo general no utilizaba toda su fuerza, pero eso a mi no me importaba, era capaz de matarlo si se interponía.

La quería, la deseaba…

- Chicas, ¿pueden dejarnos solos unos momentos? – pidió Kid amablemente.

_No te metas…_

- C-claro, vengan – murmuro un achica rubia y alta mientras jalaba a mi presa hacia el edificio.

Ella me miro preocupada por última vez antes de desaparecer. Black Star soltó su agarre, y cuando estaba apunto de correr por la chica me metió un puñetazo en la cara, lanzándome contra un árbol, el cual se partió a la mitad por el impacto, pero no hizo demasiado ruido.

- ¡¿Estas loco?! ¡¿Quieres delatarnos o que?! – me rugió molesto.

- Black Star, cálmate – le ordeno Kid.

Suspire mientras apoyaba mi cabeza contra el tronco, inhalando fuertemente el tranquilizador aroma del pasto.

¿Qué había estado apunto de hacer?

Yo no era así, no había probado nunca la sangre humana.

¿Por qué la deseaba a ella? ¿Por qué justamente ahora que estaba progresando con mí sed?

Mordí el dorso de mi mano derecha para desahogarme, aunque eso no me quito la sed sirvió para quitarme las ganas de morder – o matar – a alguien.

_"¿Estas bien Soul?"_ me pregunto Kid.

Asentí.

Kid suspiro.

_"Tua cantante"_

Lo mire confundido.

- ¿_Tua cantante_? ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte.

- Es cuando una sangre en particular te gusta demasiado… como si te cantara.

- ¿Acaso crees que ella…?

- Es muy obvio, Maka es la única que te ah provocado sed en estas ultimas décadas.

- Pero ella es…

- La bebe que encontramos hace 17 años – murmuro Black Star mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

- Debemos de ir a hablar con Shinigami-sama, el nos mando a llamar aquí por alguna razón – dijo Kid.

- Yo creo que nos llamo para joderle la vida a Soul – dijo Black Star burlón.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Nos encaminamos hacia la _Death Room_, la cual era la Dirección de la Academia. Durante el camino comencé a mover mi mano derecha para que se pasara lo entumido mientras que las heridas que me había provocado iban sanando rápidamente.

Algo bueno de ser vampiro era que te sanabas rápidamente, pero lo malo era que esto te dejaba sediento y cansado.

Kid toco la puerta de la _Death Room_ cuando llegamos hasta ella. Esperamos un rato hasta que escuchamos un _"adelante"._

- ¡Wozu, hi! – nos saludo una voz chillona.

- Hola Shinigami-sama – lo saludamos a coro los tres.

Mire fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a mí. Traía una mascara con forma de calavera y un extraño traje negro.

Suspire.

Shinigami-sama no había cambiado mucho en estas ultimas 6 décadas.

- ¡Chicos, cuanto tiempo sin verlos, se ven igual de… pálidos! – nos dijo alegre mientras nos revolvía el cabello con sus gigantescas manos blancas.

- ¡Al grano jefe! ¿Para que nos llamo? – dijo Black Star.

Shinigami-sama suspiro.

- Soul-kun, ya te encontraste con Maka-chan… ¿verdad?

- Si – murmure intentando no recordar su dulce aroma.

- Bueno, tal como Kid-kun dijo, ella es tu_ "Tua cantante"._

- ¡¿Y aun sabiendo eso me mando para acá?! – le dije molesto.

- ¡Tengo mis razones!

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunto Kid.

- Verán… desde que trajeron a Maka-chan conmigo, la eh cuidado como a otra hija más… ¡la hubieran visto cuando tenía 3 años! ¡Era tan mona! Miren, aquí tengo fotos de ella, Liz y Patty con sus trajes de brujitas en Halloween – nos dijo mientras sacaba una tira de fotos de quien sabe donde y nos mostraba las fotos de Maka.

- ¡Shinigami-sama, no se desvíe del tema! – le dijo Kid.

- ¡Oh, es verdad!

Lo miramos con pena.

- Ejem… bueno, desde que me trajeron a Maka-chan eh logrado que sus instintos de cazavampiros no se despierten, sin embargo, me entere que hace unos meses, el _"rey"_ perdió a su esposa Arachne.

- ¿Y…? – murmure.

- Saben que el no es feliz si no tiene una esposa, y por lo que me dijeron, el tiene un ojo puesto sobre la ultima heredera de los Albarn.

- ¿Acaso ellos ya se enteraron de que Maka esta aquí? – pregunto Kid.

- ¡No, y Kami-sama no quiera que eso pase!, pero aun así estoy preocupado, últimamente mis poderes han estado débiles, no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda tener esta barrera sobre Death City – murmuro preocupado.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? – pregunto Black Star.

- Quiero que protejan a Maka-chan.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntamos Black Star y yo.

- Ustedes son los únicos en los que puedo confiar, quiero a Maka-chan como otra hija, y si algo le llegase a pasar no se que haría.

- Aceptamos – murmuro Kid decidido.

- ¡¿Qué?! – volvimos a preguntar Black Star y yo.

- ¡Se los agradezco mucho chicos! Bueno, eso era todo, ¡bye!

Nos despedimos de Shinigami-sama con una ligera reverencia para después salir de la _Death Room._ Black Star me miraba confundido, yo solo me limite a encogerme de hombros.

_"¿Tu sabes que mosca le pico a Kid hoy?"_

Negué con la cabeza.

_"Cuidar a una humana… ¡y sobre todo a una cazavampiros que es tu cantante! ¡a Kid ya le esta afectando el solo tener tres líneas de un lado de la cabeza!"_

Me reí quedamente.

_"¿Puedes saber que esta pasando por su cabeza?"_

Asentí mientras me concentraba para_ "escuchar"_ a Kid.

Gruñí internamente cuando vi que el estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos con cualquier tema trivial como que cenaríamos esta noche o esas cosas.

Voltee a ver a Black Star y negué lentamente con la cabeza.

- Se que estas tratando de leer mi mente Soul – murmuro Kid –, no necesito ser vidente para saber que tu y Black Star son unos desconfiados.

- ¡Hey! ¡No es que desconfiemos de ti! – le dije.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo creemos que estas loco! – dijo Black Star.

Kid paro en seco mientras suspiraba y volteaba a vernos.

- Se lo prometimos – susurro.

Black Star y yo desviamos la mirada de la de Kid. Odiaba cuando usaba sus ojos para intentar persuadirnos.

- Ella nos lo pidió…

- Pero ni siquiera la conocíamos – murmure.

- Pero ella creyó en nosotros, fuimos los únicos que estuvimos con ella en sus últimos momentos, ¿no crees que deberíamos respetar su último deseo?

Black Star bufo.

- Odio cuando tienes razón – murmuro.

Kid sonrió y luego volteo a verme.

Suspire.

- No tengo otra opción – murmure.

- Bien, entonces vamos a casa.

Black Star y yo asentimos, pero a pesar de todo yo no pude evitar sentirme nervioso.

¿Y ahora que haría?

---------------------------------------------------------

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?! – grite.

- ¡Vamos Soul, no te lo tomes mal! – murmuro Kid nervioso.

- ¡¿Cómo que no me lo tome a mal?! ¡¡Estas mandando al zorro al gallinero!!

- ¡Sabes como se pone Black Star cuando no bebe, es incluso mas peligroso que tu! ¡Además, en su departamento también están Liz y Patty, su olor neutralizara al de Maka!

Gruñí mientras que Black Star me sujetaba de los brazos, impidiendo que me abalanzara contra Kid.

El muy idiota asimétrico me había pedido – obligado – que cuidara esta noche a Maka.

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría pedirme algo así?!

- ¡¡¿¿Y por que carajos no vas tu??!! – gruñí.

- Tengo que estar al pendiente del futuro, por si llegase a pasar algo…

- ¡¡Pues con eso vasta!!

- Tu mejor que nadie sabes que mis visiones no son exactas… vamos Soul… hazlo por ella… - murmuro Kid mientras me ponía ojitos de perrito.

Gruñí nuevamente mientras suspiraba derrotado, sabia que iba a odiarme por esto…

- De acuerdo… pero en cuanto regrese te pateare el trasero – le amenacé.

Kid asintió nervioso mientras que yo salía de la casa – por no decir mansión – en la que nos encontrábamos viviendo a las afueras de Death City. Según Kid no quería llamar mucho la atención, pero… ¡por Kami! ¡Esa mansión era más llamativa que el carnaval de Brasil!

Comencé a correr hacia los dormitorios del Shibusen. Otra cosa buena de ser vampiro era que podía correr 10 veces más rápido que cualquier humano.

Correr me ayudaba mucho, me relajaba y despejaba mi mente. Se podría decir que adoraba la velocidad, y eso era cierto.

Llegue a los dormitorios del Shibusen y escale hasta el que se suponía era el cuarto de Maka. La ventana estaba abierta, por lo que su dulce fragancia se colaba hacia fuera…

Realmente mataría a Kid cuando regresara.

Me senté en el marco de la ventana mientras veía hacia adentro.

Maka dormía placidamente sobre su cama, traía puesta la camisa de la escuela y su falda, sobre su vientre se encontraba el libro de _"Sueño de una Noche de Verano"_ de W. Shakespeare.

Suspire.

Al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras leía.

Lentamente entre al cuarto, todo su olor llego a mi de repente, pero por suerte también estaba el olor de Patty y de Liz, y eso me ayudaba mucho. Quite el libro de su vientre y lo deposite en la mesita de noche junto a su cama.

Estaba por regresar a la ventana, cuando de repente Maka se movió, mandándome una fresca ventisca de su fragancia.

Sentí como si ríos de lava corrieran por mi garganta, mis músculos se tensaron, mis sentidos se agudizaron y mis instintos volvieron a despertar.

Ella estaba ahí, sobre su cama totalmente desprotegida, afuera llovía fuertemente, por lo que nadie podría escuchar nada de lo que pasara aquí.

Me agache a su altura, pase mi nariz por su brazo derecho – ya que estaba dormida de lado –, para luego deleitarme un buen rato en su cuello. Su piel era suave y calida, los latidos de su corazón eran música para mis oídos, su respiración era tranquila y en cada suspiro me mandaba un poco mas de esa dulce droga.

Sonreí.

Esto había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado.

Abrí mi boca para dejar que mis colmillos saliesen, lentamente me acerque al cuello de Maka, el cual estaba descubierto y en la mejor posición para que yo la mordiese.

Estaba apunto… cuando de pronto un sonido me hizo reaccionar.

Era una nana, y no una nana cualquiera, era la nana que le había tarareado a Maka cuando era bebe…

Y ahora ella se encontraba cantándola en sueños.

Me separe de ella y la mire fijamente.

¡Por Kami! ¡Ya van tres veces que intento beber su sangre!

Gruñí quedamente mientras volteaba a verla. Debía admitirlo… se veía linda mientras dormía…

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

¡¿Qué hacia yo pensando en esas cosas?!

Suspire mientras volvía a sentarme en el marco de la ventana.

Esta seria una_ larga_ noche…

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Y bien… ¿Qué tal anoche? – me pregunto Kid mientras se sentaba en un lugar vacío.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

- Me viste, ¿verdad? – le pregunte.

Kid desvió la mirada mientras silbaba. Intente leer su mente, pero el comenzó a bloquearla.

- Te odio – sisee.

- ¡Hey Soul, hay viene tu_ musa_! – me dijo Black Star burlón.

Alcé mi vista y lo primero que vi fueron dos ojos color jade mirándome fijamente. Traian cierto brillo de preocupación, temor, miedo y… ¿curiosidad?

¿Esta chica estaba loca o que?

- Creo que te esta viendo – murmuro Black Star pícaramente.

- Ya te falla la vista – murmure mientras desviaba la mirada.

Sentí como alguien se acercaba hasta nosotros. Sin duda alguna era Maka, era la única chica capaz de hacer que quisiera tomarla por la fuerza frente a todos… de enterrarle mis colmillos en su suave piel… de probar su rica sangre…

_¡Basta Soul!_

- Hola Kid, hola Black Star – dijo ella alegre.

- Buenos días Maka-chan – dijo Kid sonriente.

- B-buenos días Kid-kun – murmuro una chica pelirrosa detrás de Maka.

Durante un instante, pude leer una frase en la mente de Kid…

_Deseo_

- Hola Chrona – dijo Kid con una sonrisa forzada.

Mire a Black Star confundido, el solo se encogió de hombros.

_"Desde que se tropezó con ella ayer la ah tratado así… es raro ya que Kid trata amable a todos"_ Pensó.

Asentí mientras volteaba a ver a Maka, quien me miraba fijamente con el ceño fruncido. Intente leerle la mente para saber que pasaba por ella…

…

Nada…

¡No oía nada!

Fruncí el ceño molesto, ¿Por qué no podía leerle la mente?

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me pregunto de repente.

- No te importa – le dije molesto, ¡como me frustraba no saber que pasaba por su mente!

Ella me miro molesta, pero la ignore.

- Soul, no seas grosero – me reprendió Kid – eh… el es nuestro hermano menor, Soul Eater.

- Un gusto, Maka Thompson – me dijo.

- Hump…

_"Soul…"_ Pensó Kid.

Pero lo ignore.

Maka y yo nos miramos fijamente por un buen rato.

¿Qué tenia esta mujer que hacia que me enojara con facilidad?

¿Por qué tenia que parecerse tanto a _ella_?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Jo! Bueno, aquí les traje el tercer capitulo, ¿les gusto? ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Y como la otra vez respondo sus dudas: Pues… para mi Kid tiene voz de soprano, hay que ser sinceras, aveces parece de niña xD; no se de cuantos capis consistirá el fic, la principio iba a ser de 10, pero cuando estaba pensando en la trama me di cuenta de que se aumentan capítulos… máximo le calculo unos 14 o 15, cuando este segura les digo xD_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo cap!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	6. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Hi! Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente cap, ¡disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 4 **_Comparaciones_

**Soul POV**

- Glóbulo rojo – murmuro Maka mientras veía através del microscopio.

No le dije nada, simplemente le quite el aparato y vi através de el – solo para guardar las apariencias, ya que puedo ver la lamina sin necesidad del microscopio –.

- Glóbulo rojo – repetí mientras escribía en la hojita que Stein nos había puesto a rellenar.

Maka frunció el ceño, pero la ignore.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que llegamos a Death City, y en todo este tiempo no le había dirigido la palabra a Maka, y si lo hacia siempre le contestaba de mala gana.

No es que me cayese mal, simplemente esto lo hacia para estar mas lejos de de ella y de su odiosa - y dulce – sangre.

Al principio si había estado molesto con ella, ya que, ¿Quién se creía ella para hacerme desear la sangre humana?

Sin embargo, con el paso de los días vi que mi odio era injustificado. Ella no tenia la culpa… bueno, no toda.

Maka cambio la lamina para volver a ver por el microscopio. Algo curioso de ella era que a pesar de no tener sus poderes de cazavampiros y de no ser vampiro poseía una vista casi tan perfecta como la mía… pero eso no evitaba que se tropezara con sus propios pies o los balones la golpearan.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto Maka de la nada.

Suspire.

Cada vez que estábamos en silencio ella salía con una pregunta, la cual me tomaba por sorpresa. Gruñi, ¡odiaba no poder leerle la mente!

- No, nada – le conteste cortante.

Maka asintió y regreso al microscopio.

- ¿Entonces por que estas tan serio?

- Cosas.

- ¿Sabes? Eres muy raro, toda la vida te la pasas amargado, no te he visto sonreír desde que llegaste – me dijo mientras volteaba a verme a los ojos.

Pude ver en esas bellas praderas color jade preocupación y amabilidad. Reí internamente, ella no se preocuparía por mí si supiera lo que era.

- Al menos trata de sonreír un poco, ¿vale?

La mire fijamente mientras alzaba una de las comisuras de mis labios en un intento frustrado por sonreír.

- ¿Feliz? – le dije.

- Mucho – murmuro ella mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un lindo color carmesí gracias a su dulce sangre…

¡¿Es que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea su sangre?!

La campana sonó, indicándonos así el final de otra loca clase con el desquiciado del profesor Stein.

- Bueno… creo que hasta mañana – murmuro Maka mientras recogía sus libros.

_Querrás decir "hasta la noche"_

- Como sea – murmure.

Maka asintió torpemente y luego se encamino hacia sus amigas.

Mire fijamente a Tsubaki y a Chrona. Aun no podía imaginarme que Chrona fuera la _"tua cantante" _de Kid, ya que… ¿Quién se imaginaria que el vampiro con mas autocontrol del mundo se viera agobiado por una simple humana de 16 años?

Tsubaki era otro casi diferente, ella no olía a nada, ¡enserio, a nada!, Black Star estaba encantado con eso, se podría decir que el se había enamorado a primera vista de aquella humana, y como Tsubaki no olía a nada, mejor para el.

- Soul, perdón por dejarte solo con Maka, pero Stein quería equipos de dos – dijo Kid nervioso.

- Si, claro – murmure molesto.

- ¡Hey Soul! ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos de caza? ¡Dijeron que hay un par de osos locos por aquí! – dijo Black Star con estrellitas en los ojos, el adoraba cazar presas difíciles.

- ¿Puedo Kid? – le pregunte.

- Claro, hoy Maka-chan tendrá una pijamada con las demás… mmm… ¿saben? No creo que deban de ver esa película de terror, tendrán pesadillas… - murmuro Kid mientras se centraba en su visión.

- De acuerdo, ¡pero si intentas hacer otra estupidez como intentar hacerle caballito al oso te dejo solo! – le advertí a Black Star.

- Ok, ok…

Salimos del Shibusen con dirección a nuestra casa/mansión – Kid seguía diciendo que era una casa, no una mansión –.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver el cielo, este estaba nublado, indicando que pronto llovería…

**_............................................_**

_- Soul, no me gusta la lluvia – murmuro una fina voz cerca de mi._

_Me gire para voltear a ver a la persona que había hablado. Su rubio cabello peinado en unos bellos tirabuzones caía con gracia sobre sus hombros desnudos, traía un bello vestido de encajes amarillo pastel, el cual hacia resaltar sus ojos color jade._

_Sonreí._

_- ¿Y por que no te gusta, Sissy? – le pregunte mientras le indicaba que se sentara junto a mi en el banquillo del piano._

_- Hay muchos truenos, y eso me asusta – murmuro tímidamente._

_- ¿Te asustan un par de rayitos? – dije burlón._

_- ¡Hey! ¡Todos tienen una debilidad! – me dijo mientras se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada._

_Me reí quedamente._

_- No debes de tener miedo, yo voy a estar aquí contigo – le dije con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Puedes dormir hoy conmigo? – me pregunto, para después volverse a sonrojar y desviar la mirada apenada._

_- ¿Tu padre no se enojara?_

_- Jump, como si a el le importara – murmuro molesta._

_- Entonces hoy dormiré contigo._

_Sissy sonrió._

_- Gracias… oye Soul…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Podrías tocar una canción? – me pregunto tímidamente._

_- Seria un placer._

_Alcé el taburete del piano y deje que mis dedos comenzaran a tocar las teclas que ya se habían aprendido. Sissy se recargo en mi hombro con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_- Soul…_

_- ¿Dime?_

_- Y-yo… yo tengo algo que decirte…_

_- ¿Si?_

_- T-tu… tu me gus…_

**_................................................................................_**

- ¡Hey Soul, despierta! – me grito Black Star.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia al caer al piso inundo mis oídos, sentí las gotas mojar mi cara y el resto de mi cuerpo, mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y al débil brillo de la luna.

- No puedo creerlo, te quedaste dormido a mitad de una buena caza – se burlo Black Star.

Voltee a verlo, Black Star se encontraba bebiendo la sangre de aquel oso que le destrozo toda la camisa y parte de los pantalones, el sabia que Kid lo iba a regañar por esto, y como yo no quería arriesgarme a otro momento traumático de mi_ hermano_ había decidido comer un par de pumas.

Black Star dejo a su ya muerta presa y se sentó en la piedra en la que yo me encontraba acostado.

Suspiro.

- ¿Sabes? Hablas en sueños – me dijo.

- ¿Ah si? ¿y que dije?

- Mencionaste a Sissy.

Silencio.

- ¿Enserio? – murmure mientras sonreía ligeramente.

- Maka te recuerda a ella… ¿verdad?

Asentí.

- Que vueltas da la vida, ¿no lo crees? – murmuro.

Más silencio.

- Black Star… ¿tú te enamoraste antes?

Black Star suspiro nuevamente.

- No, antes solo pensaba en matar y superar a todos – lo mire fijamente – bueno… sigo pensando así, pero no como antes… ¿sabes? Ahora me alegro de haber venido aquí, conocí a Tsubaki, y eso le da algo de importancia a mi sola eternidad.

- ¿Piensas pedirle a Kid que la transforme?

- ¡No, claro que no! No pienso condenarla a esta noche eterna.

- ¿Vas a verla morir, casarse con otro, tener hijos con otro…?

- No tengo otra alternativa – murmuro melancólicamente.

Dejamos que la lluvia nos mojara en silencio un rato más.

Suspire.

- Ellas no se parecen en nada… - murmure.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Maka y Sissy no se parecen en nada… Sissy era mas tímida, Maka no; Sissy se sonrojaba con facilidad, Maka no; Sissy era miedosa, Maka no; Sissy era delicada… Maka no…

- ¿Y que me dices del físico?

- Bueno… Maka tiene el cabello más oscuro y lacio… Sissy tenía un tono mas claro sus ojos y era aun más pálida, Maka es ligeramente más alta… pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- Cuando Maka sonríe… es igual a Sissy…

- ¿Cómo crees que estarías si Sissy viviera?

- No lo se…

- ¿Te interesaría Maka?

- Nunca dije que Maka me interesara.

- ¡Por Dios, Soul! Luego luego se te nota que te atrae esa mujer, y no lo digo por su sangre, siempre te le quedas viendo y tan pronto ella se mueve un poco tu te juntas mas a ella.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, Kid y yo te hemos estado viendo, pareces un imán.

- Gracias por le cumplido, ¿eh?

- De que.

Volví a suspirar.

- Mejor regresemos, ya es tarde – murmure mientras me paraba.

- ¡Ja, te apuesto a que no me ganas una carrera!

- ¿Quieres ver? – le rete.

- ¡¡El ultimo en llegar alabara a Kid por su simetría!! – grito para luego echarse a correr.

- ¡¡Hey, eso es trampa!! – le dije mientras lo seguía.

La lluvia comenzó a disminuir…

**_………………………………………………………_**

_- ¿Qué te parece este vestido? – me pregunto Sissy mientras me mostraba una revista de trajes de novia._

_- Te quedara hermoso – le dije mientras besaba su coronilla._

_- Eso mismo dijiste en los últimos vestidos – murmuro molesta mientras se revolvía incomoda en mis brazos._

_- Es la verdad, te veras hermosa en cada uno de estos vestidos – le dije con una sonrisa._

_Sissy suspiro._

_- Soul, ¿Cómo crees que serán nuestros hijos?_

_- Todavía no nos casamos, ¿y ya estas pensando en como serán nuestros hijos? – pregunte divertido._

_- ¡Hey! Una chica tiene que ser precavida._

_Me reí._

_- No se, ¿Cómo crees tu que serán nuestros hijos? – le pregunte._

_- Serán idénticos a su padre – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en los labios._

_Estuvimos así un largo rato, hasta que al fin nos separamos por falta de aire._

_- ¿Sabes? Odio tener que esperarme hasta la luna de miel – murmure._

_- Eres un pervertido Soul Eater Evans – me dijo divertida, para luego darme otro beso._

_Sin duda, este era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida…_

**_……………………………………………._**

Abrí los ojos cuando el despertador comenzó a sonar, indicando que ya era hora de pararse para ir al Shibusen…

Y para volver a verla a ella…

Bostecé mientras me estiraba en mi cama, no es que en realidad necesitara dormir como un humano, pero era solo para "guardar" energías y matar el rato, ya que… ¡era muy aburrido estar despierto las 24 horas del día durante toda una eternidad!

Camine hacia la ducha, me desvestí y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Por naturaleza yo era frío, y al tener contacto con algo caliente sentía descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, cosa que ayudaba a despertarme totalmente.

Suspire mientras recordaba mi sueño.

Desde que me había vuelto a encontrar con Maka había estado hojeando el libro de mi vida humana, y como consecuente, recordaba a Sissy…

La única herida que no puede sanar mi condición vampírica…

Comencé a pensar en la pregunta que Black Star me había hecho, ¿Qué pasaría si Sissy no hubiera muerto?

Simple, yo ya no estaría con vida, o tal vez si… pero seria un anciano, viviría con ella, viendo a nuestros hijos crecer, jugando con nuestros nietos, muriendo juntos…

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza mientras cerraba el grifo del agua y agarraba una toalla para secarme.

Debía de dejar de pensar en ella, por mi salud mental.

Salí del baño y me puse el uniforme del Shibusen, baje hasta la cocina a paso humano, todavía era temprano. Kid se encontraba cocinando unos panques mientras que Black Star veía el noticiero. Aun no entendía la extraña manía de Kid por comer comida humana.

Nosotros podíamos comer comida humana, pero no nos llenaba y no nos sabía a nada, solo era para parecer más humanos.

Humanos…

Eso era una de las cosas que jamás podríamos volver a ser.

Nosotros nos alimentábamos de sangre animal por una razón, para no ser monstruos. Nosotros alguna vez habíamos sido humanos, y si matábamos a otro humano para alimentarnos eso nos volvía asesinos.

Kid no tenia problema con eso, el era vampiro desde nacimiento, pero aun así amaba a los humanos, los creía criaturas fantásticas, por lo que respetaba su vida.

Algunos vampiros nos decían locos por beber sangre animal, nosotros nos llamábamos _"vegetarianos",_ por que técnicamente eso éramos, vegetarianos, comíamos _"tofu"_ en vez de _"carne"._

Después de un rato más nos encaminamos hacia el Shibusen. El día era fresco y nublado – que novedad –, por lo que hoy tampoco veríamos el sol.

Un gran mito era el que moríamos bajo la luz del astro rey. No nos hacíamos cenizas, pero si nos debilitábamos, a tal punto de quedar desmayados, y cuando regresábamos en si teníamos mucha sed.

Había varias cosas que se nos prohibían a nosotros los vampiros, cosas que podíamos hacer cuando éramos humanos y que ahora no podemos hacer. Podemos llorar, pero solo unas cuantas lagrimas; no necesitábamos respirar, pero como cazadores que éramos teníamos que estar siempre alerta, por lo que el olfato era indispensable; podíamos tener relaciones sexuales, pero no podíamos tener hijos… bueno, en el caso de Kid que era un sangre pura si, pero Black Star y yo no.

Llegamos al Shibusen, y no fue sorpresa nuestra al ver a Maka y a sus amigas en la entrada de este riendo felices de la vida, ajenas al peligro que las acechaba.

Supe que Kid dejo de respirar al pasar alado de Chrona, quien solo se sonrojo al verle, Black Star se quedo como idiota al ver a Tsubaki, quien solo desvió la mirada sonrojada, yo en cambio ignore olímpicamente a Maka, quien me veía fijamente.

La campa sonó, por lo que todos entraron junto a nosotros al Shibusen. Seguía ignorando a Maka… pero al parecer Kami-sama quería castigarme por lago.

Maka caminaba cerca de mi, y por alguna extraña razón – bueno, no tan extraña – se tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de cara al suelo.

Rápidamente me gire y logre atraparla antes de que se golpeara y se lastimara los labios o alguna otra parte de su cuerpo que dejara salir libremente su sangre, sin embargo, cuando ella volteo a verme a los ojos – aun entre mis brazos – no pude evitar perderme en esos bellos orbes color jade.

Fue como si el tiempo se parara, como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor, solo ella y yo…

Y por primera vez, sentí deseos de proteger a esta frágil humana.

Protegerla de mí y de cualquiera que pudiera hacerle daño.

Mi muerto corazón salto de alegría.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver los bellos ojos de Maka?

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wi! ¡Aquí estamos al final de otro capitulo! ¿Les gusto? ¡Espero y si!_

_Al fin conocimos un poco del pasado de Soul, ¿siguen odiando a Sissy xD? Je. Respondiendo dudas (otra vez): Pues… ya vieron/leyeron por que Kid pensó en la palabra "Deseo" cuando vio a Chrona, ¿verdad? xD; no, Soul no va a contar toda la historia, también lo hará Maka; lo del "rey" se vera mas adelante (mirada perversa); NO, Spirit no saldrá, recuerden que mataron a toda la familia de Maka, entre ellos Spirit… pero tal vez salga en algún flash back… aun no se x)_

_En fin, ¡nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Nuevo capitulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 5 **_Sentimientos y Sospechas_

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver enfrente de mí.

Ahí, a unos pocos asientos de distancia se encontraban Soul, Kid y Black Star.

Black Star dormía placidamente sobre la mesa, Kid tenia un ligero tic en el ojo derecho – por lo que llegue a escuchar, el dijo que no había _"simetría"_ en el salón –, en cambio Soul… me veía fijamente.

No pude evitar ruborizarme al verlo. Estas ultimas 5 semanas el había estado viéndome desde lejos, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban el apartaba la suya.

Realmente nunca iba a entender a Soul, el siempre me trataba de mala manera, pero cuando no estábamos cerca siempre se me quedaba viendo fijamente.

¡El tío si que era todo un bipolar!

Pero debía admitir que me encantaba perderme en esos bellos ojos color rubí, los cuales me hacían perder el hilo del tiempo y la razón…

- ¡Maka, cuidado! – me grito Tsubaki.

- ¿Eh…?

Sin embargo, ya no me dio tiempo de reaccionar, ya que la pelota de voleibol me dio de lleno en la cara.

Caí de sentón al piso, la cara me ardía como nunca y las lágrimas caían libres por mis ojos.

_Estupidos balones._

- ¡Maka! ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Liz.

- No lo creo – murmure.

De pronto, un líquido dulzón se coló por la comisura de mis labios. No recordaba haberlo probado antes. Toque con uno de mis dedos la comisura de mis labios para ver que era este líquido.

Era sangre.

- ¡Soul! ¿Adonde vas? – pregunto Nygus-sensei.

Logre divisar a tiempo como Soul salía del gimnasio como alma que lleva el diablo. Black Star y Kid negaron con la cabeza para luego voltear a verme, ¿era mi imaginación o sus ojos se opacaron?

- Ven Maka, debemos de llevarte a la enfermería – me dijo Liz mientras me ayudaba a pararme.

Asentí mientras apretaba mi nariz y hacia mi cabeza para atrás, evitando así que la sangre siguiese saliendo.

Sin duda, hoy seria un día de _aquellos…_

----------------------------------------------------------------

- Maka, vamos a ir al Death Bucks, ¿vienes? – me pregunto Liz mientras agarraba su mochila.

- No, no puedo, tengo que ayudar en la biblioteca – le dije con una sonrisa.

- Enserio Maka, algún día de estos tu cabeza explotara por tantos libros.

- ¡Explotar, explotar, boom! – canturreo Patty alegre.

- ¡Solo voy a acomodar los libros! – me defendí.

- Si, claro – contestaron todas a coro mientras rodeaban los ojos.

- Como sea, nos vemos al rato – murmure mientras agarraba mis cosas y me encaminaba hacia la biblioteca.

Desde que era pequeña había amado los libros, sobre todo los de fantasía y terror. Mi favorito sin duda era el de_ "Entrevista con el Vampiro",_ me había enamorado del vampiro Louis, pero, ¿Quién no lo haría?

Yo siempre había creído que las criaturas mágicas existían, y hasta la fecha lo sigo pensando, siento que en algún lado del mundo hay criaturas que se esconden en la oscuridad y que algún día me encontrare con alguno de ellos…

Pero como dice Liz, _"son solo sueños",_ esas criaturas no existen.

Sin embargo, desde que me había encontrado con Soul sentía como si el mundo de fantasía ya no fuera solo un sueño, el me hacia recordar a los vampiros que describían en las viejas leyendas.

Me reí quedamente.

¿Cómo podía pensar que Soul era un vampiro?

Digo, Soul esta muy alejado de ser un vampiro, ya que los vampiros son caballerosos, el no; los vampiros no comen comida humana, el si, y sobre todo, los vampiros beben sangre humana, y el no hace eso… ¿o si?

Sin querer me lleve uno de mis dedos a mi labio inferior, donde semanas atrás me había lastimado. Soul se había vuelto como loco al ver mi sangre, y hoy, justo cuando el balón golpeo mi cara haciéndome sangrar por la nariz, Soul salio rápidamente del gimnasio.

Suspire.

Soul era toda una caja de Pandora.

- Oh, Maka-chan, que bueno que ya llegaste – me dijo Marie-sensei con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte confundida.

- ¿Podrías acomodar estos libros en la sección perdida? – me pregunto mientras señalaba una pequeña fila de libros.

- ¿L-la sección p-perdida? – murmure.

Si mal no recordaba, _"La sección perdida"_ era la parte de la biblioteca en la cual se ponían los libros sobre hechicería entre otras cosas – papa nunca nos quiso decir por que tenia esos libros –, ese lugar siempre me había dado miedo, ya que estaba apartado – _muy _apartado – y sobre todo oscuro.

Trague saliva nerviosa.

- ¿S-segura que tengo que ser yo?

- Claro, ¡así que ve! – me dijo mientras me ponía los libros en los brazos y me empujaba hacia la fila de estantes.

Lentamente camine por los oscuros pasillos de la biblioteca, miraba hacia todos lados, como si algo o alguien fuese a salirme de la nada, el corazón me palpitaba rápidamente y tenia los nervios a flor de piel. Cuando al fin llegue a los estantes de los libros que tenia en las manos comencé a acomodarlos en su lugar.

Estaba por poner el último libro en su lugar, cuando de pronto sentí una respiración en mi cuello, haciendo que se me erizaran los vellos de la nuca. El corazón se me paro al igual que la respiración, un miedo enorme inundo todo mi cuerpo y me hizo temblar.

_No te muevas…_ Susurro una voz desconocida en mi cabeza.

Podía sentir todavía la respiración sobre mi cuello, lo que me hacia poner todavía mas asustada.

_Tranquilízate._

Trague saliva, ¡¿Quién demonios era el que estaba detrás de mi?!

En un rápido movimiento me gire, pero para sorpresa mía no había nadie.

_Ya estas aluciando Maka… _Pensé.

Pero de pronto, un ruido me hizo pegar un grito y un salto. Me lleve una mano al pecho tranquila cuando vi que solo era un libro, lo recogí y leí su titulo.

_"Vampiros"_

Lo mire confundida, yo había leído todos los libros de vampiros que habían en la biblioteca, ¿Por qué no recordaba este?

- Maka…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al escuchar esa siniestra voz.

_Corre _Susurro nuevamente la voz en mi cabeza.

Ni tardada ni perezosa salí como alma que lleva el diablo de aquel lugar, aun con el libro en brazos. El corazón me palpitaba fuertemente y la respiración la tenía entrecortada.

Estaba por cruzar la puerta de la biblioteca cuando choque contra algo duro y frío, me tambalee un poco hacia atrás, pero no me caí. Alcé mi vista y me encontré con dos preciosos rubíes, los cuales me miraban fijamente llenos de preocupación.

- ¿Maka? ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Kid cuando llego alado de Soul.

- Eh… s-si, estoy bien – murmure.

- Vete a tu departamento – murmuro Soul fríamente.

Lo mire fijamente, un poco molesta, ¿Por qué siempre tenia que tratarme con hostilidad? ¿Qué le había hecho?

- No tienes que decirme lo que tengo que hacer – le espete molesta, para luego caminar a un lado de el sin mirarlo y dirigirme hacia mi departamento.

¿Quién se creía el para hablarme así? ¡Yo nunca le había hecho nada, aduras penas hablábamos!

Entre a mi departamento y cerré la puerta de un portazo, Liz y Patty todavía no llegaban, así que agradecí el silencio. Me metí a mi cuarto y me deje caer en la cama mientras ahogaba un grito con la almohada.

Odiaba a Soul, era un idiota, un tonto, un estupido, un egocéntrico, un amargado, un creído, un ingrato, ¡el era… el era…!

El era el chico del que me había enamorado.

Hace apenas unos días me había dado cuenta de ello, me había dejado hipnotizar por esos bellos ojos color rubí, me había drogado con su dulce aroma, me había idiotizado por ese blanco cabello…

Se podría decir que amaba todo de Soul, pero lo que más llamaba mi atención eran sus ojos.

Aquellos bellos orbes color rubí que siempre tenían un brillo de tristeza y melancolía, lo cual hacia que me dieran ganas de correr hasta el y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas, para evitar que sintiera ese desconocido dolor, para verlo sonreír y que la alegría llegase a sus ojos…

Suspire.

Ni siquiera sabia por que pensaba en eso, Soul y yo nunca seriamos nada, apenas si nos hablábamos, además, el estaba muy lejos de mi, era uno de los chicos mas guapos de toda la escuela, mientras que yo era una simple chica que no resaltaba sobre las demás, ¿Por qué Soul debía de fijarse en mi?

Volví a suspirar mientras giraba en mi cama, pero de pronto sentí algo duro contra mi espalda, saque ese objeto y vi que era el libro que había agarrado de la biblioteca.

Era un libro de color marrón oscuro, casi opaco, tenia detalles dorados y el titulo estaba de color rojo sangre que brillaba intensamente, el dibujo que tenia era el de una luna en cuarto menguante de color plateado y con una piedra color amarillo uniendo ambos extremos. Mire la contraportada, no había nada escrito en ella, solo estaba el dibujo de un sol color dorado.

Abrí el libro y comencé a hojearlo hasta que un titulo llamo mi atención, empecé a leer ya que no tenia nada que hacer y esto era lo único entretenido…

_"Sangre Pura_

_En los principios de la humanidad, cuando el humano se encontraba en medio de las batallas entre ángeles y demonios, una humana logro hechizar a una criatura de la oscuridad, de esta unión nació un hibrido; mitad humano, mitad demonio._

_Aquel hibrido poseía forma humana, pero su belleza era sobrehumana, vivía en las sombras ya que el sol lo debilitaba, se alimentaba se sangre humana y poseía una fuerza superior a la de 1000 hombres._

_Los mortales, al ver que su raza se veía en peligro, trataron de matarlo, pero el contaba con tres hermanos, con los cuales consiguió derrotar a sus oponentes. Ellos poseían poderes, pero el mas fuerte de ellos quiso tener el poder de todo, por lo que se autoproclamo Rey de todas esas criaturas de la noche, mejor conocidas como vampiros…"_

Cerré el libro mientras dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Era solo otro libro donde contaban la creación de los vampiros, ósea, eran puros mitos… ya que… los vampiros no podían existir…

¿Verdad…?

* * *

_Me encontraba a la mitad de un bosque, traía puesto únicamente un vestido blanco, el cual se ondeaba a causa de la corriente de aire frío que golpeaba mi cuerpo, haciéndome titiritar de frío._

_Era de noche, la luna reía macabramente sobre mi, dando un aspecto terrorífico a aquel lúgubre lugar._

_Comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo por aquel espeso bosque, no había ruido, solo un inmenso silencio. Mire a mi alrededor, intentando ver algo que no fueran puros árboles y arbustos, hasta que lo vi._

_Ahí, frente a mi, justo a la mitad de un claro se encontraba un chico de espaldas a mi, su blanca piel y su blanco cabello resplandecían bajo los rayos de la luna, traía una chaqueta de cuero negra y un pantalón de mezclilla negro._

_Sonreí._

_Sin duda alguna, ese chico era Soul._

_- ¡Soul! – lo llame alegre._

_El se giro para verme, sin embargo, me quede helada al verlo._

_En efecto, aquel chico era Soul, pero no el Soul que yo conocía. Chorros de sangre escurrían por la comisura de sus labios, combinando así con sus ojos color rubí y contrastando con su pálida piel, pero sin duda, lo que más me horrorizo fue lo que había en sus brazos._

_Era yo… o por lo menos era mi cuerpo. Mis ojos estaban vidriosos y miraban hacia un punto muerto, y de mi cuello, un gran chorro de sangre escurría hasta manchas la parte superior de mi vestido y el suelo._

_- ¿S-Soul…? – murmure asustada._

_Soul me sonrió._

_- Tu sangre… es mía… - susurro._

_Y lo próximo que vi fue como mi muerto cuerpo se abalanzaba contra el cuello de Soul…_

* * *

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – grite mientras abría los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de lagrimas.

- ¡¡Maka!! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – me pregunto Liz mientras que ella y Patty entraban a mi cuarto con sus pijamas puestas.

Tape mi boca con mis manos mientras respiraba agitadamente, el corazón me palpitaba fuertemente y no paraba de temblar.

- Ya, Maka, ya… fue solo una pesadilla – susurro Liz mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda.

Asentí débilmente mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas. Liz y Patty estuvieron un rato conmigo, intentando tranquilizarme, después se fueron a sus cuartos para dormir.

Me oville en mi cama mientras intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño.

Aquella pesadilla había sido tan real… tanto, que para sorpresa y horror mío, podía sentir un dulce sabor en mi boca. El dulce sabor de la sangre.

Comencé a quedarme dormida, cuando de la nada sentí como alguien acariciaba mi brazo derecho con un ligero toque. Me deje llevar por la sensación de aquel tacto frío, y poco después, una nana comenzó a resonar en mis oídos.

Era dulce y tierna, pero a la vez tenía un deje de tristeza y melancolía, la cual logro sacarme una lágrima, misma que fue limpiada por aquella mano fría.

Y así, lentamente fui quedándome dormida…

----------------------------------------------------

- ¿Ya estas mejor Maka? – me pregunto Liz.

- Si, no te preocupes – le dije con una sonrisa –, oye Liz… lamento haberlas despertado anoche…

- Descuida, como la hermana mayor de las tres tengo que velar por su seguridad y por su ropa – me dijo sonriente.

Volví a sonreírle mientras sacaba mis libros de mi mochila, las clases ya no tardaban en comenzar.

- ¡Maka! ¿Puedes venir un momento? – me pregunto Tsubaki, quien estaba reunida junto a Chrona y las demás miembros del comité estudiantil cerca de la puerta.

Camine hasta ellas y las mire fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte.

- Estamos viendo los preparativos para la fiesta de Halloween – me dijo Emma, una chica de cabello castaño con puntos rojos, ella era la encargada de las invitaciones.

- Pero estamos a principios de Septiembre, ¿no lo íbamos a ver eso a principios de Octubre? – pregunto Hanna, una chica rubia que se encargaba de la música.

- Yo digo que esta bien que empecemos con los preparativos, así tendremos libres unas semanas antes de la fiesta para poder comprar los disfraces – dijo Tsubaki.

- Tsubaki tiene razón, deberíamos de empezar ya – les dije.

- Bien, entonces nos reuniremos este sábado, ¿Qué les parece? – pregunto Emma.

- De acuerdo – dijimos todas a coro.

Emma, Hanna y las demás se dirigieron a sus lugares mientras que Tsubaki, Chrona y yo discutíamos sobre que disfraz nos íbamos a poner para la fiesta, aunque tal vez Liz seria la que nos diera los trajes.

- Se que Liz me obligará a usar algo que a mi no me guste… - murmuro Chrona con miedo mientras nos encaminábamos hacia nuestros lugares.

- Aunque no te guste, nos matara si no usamos lo que ella nos de – le dije divertida.

- Es verdad – coincidió Tsubaki.

Las tres nos reímos.

En ese momento, Chrona volteo a ver hacia la puerta, y tan pronto lo hizo, su rostro se volvió de un rojo intenso. La mire confundida mientras volteaba a ver hacia la puerta, y pronto comprendí por que se ponía así.

Kid, Black Star y Soul entraban al salón, los tres parecían molestos por algo – y debo admitir que Soul se veía todavía más guapo –.

Comencé a tallarme los ojos, por alguna extraña razón comenzaron a picarme.

- Maka, ¿sucede algo? – me pregunto Chrona.

- N-no… me pican los ojos… - murmure mientras me tallaba mas.

La comezón se hizo insoportable. Apreté fuertemente los parpados mientras me tallaba, cuando al fin la comezón paro, abrí los ojos.

Pero lo que vi me dejo horrorizada.

Todo lo veía a blanco y negro, no había nada a color. Mire a todo mi alrededor, totalmente asustada, hasta que detuve mi vista sobre Soul, Kid y Black Star.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Sobre los cuerpos de los tres veía varias líneas rojas que se entrecruzaban, y por un momento, tuve un impulso por cortarlas…

Negué con la cabeza mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, con la esperanza de que esto se pasara.

Suspire aliviada cuando al abrir los ojos encontré todo normal, pero justo en ese momento, dos lágrimas se deslizaron desde mis parpados hasta mi barbilla, y para sorpresa mía, estaban calientes.

Me lleve una mano a mi mejilla y toque el camino que había dejado la lágrima, se sentía viscoso, y cuando voltee a ver mis dedos me asuste como nunca.

Estaba llorando sangre.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Maka! – grito Tsubaki asustada.

Pero yo ya no pude responderle, por que de pronto todo se volvió negro y caí en un profundo sueño…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Puff… al fin acabe el capitulo xD_

_Y bueno… ya les quedo más o menos claro lo de los sangre pura, ¿verdad?, si aun hay dudas, háganmelas saber, well… el don de Black Star será un misterio por el momento, pero más adelante Soul lo mencionara, ¡así que no se desesperen! , intentare traerles pronto la conti, pero claro… todo depende de Doña Inspiración, la cual me hace escribir rápidamente los capítulos xD_

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Hi! ¡Aquí con otro cap! Creo que me quedo mas corto… en fin, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 6**_ Secretos_

**Soul POV**

- ¡¿Qué fue eso Shinigami-sama?! – pregunte furiosos.

- Soul, cálmate – me dijo Kid serio.

- ¡Pero es verdad Kid! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso ahí?! – grito Black Star.

- ¡Chicos, chicos, tranquilos! – nos dijo Shinigami-sama.

Los tres lo volteamos a ver fijamente mientras que el suspiraba cansado.

- Mi poder se ah debilitado mas de lo que yo creía, ya no puedo mantener el sello sobre Maka-chan mas tiempo, por lo que sus poderes están despertando – nos dijo preocupado.

- ¿Pero por que comenzó a llorar sangre? – le pregunte preocupado, pero comencé a sentir quemazón en la garganta al recordar el olor de su sangre.

- Los Albarn pueden ver las líneas de la muerte desde nacimiento, pero como a Maka-chan se le suprimió ese poder, sus ojos no están muy acostumbrados, por eso sucedió esto.

- Pero ella estará bien, ¿verdad? – pregunte.

- ¡Oh, claro que si! Solo se desmayo por el susto, eso es todo, estará bien.

Kid suspiro.

- Primero aquel vampiro que apareció de la nada y ahora esto… Shinigami… ¿crees que el este involucrado? – pregunto serio.

- Es lo mas probable Kid-kun, aparte de Soul-kun y Black Star el sabe como burlar tus visiones – murmuro Shinigami-sama preocupado.

- Pero acercarse así a Maka… se esta arriesgando mucho – murmuro Black Star.

- El es muy confiado y sabe los riesgos, pero aun así no duden en que no volverá a visitar a Maka-chan.

- Eso significa que tendremos que estar mas alertas – murmuro Kid.

- Tienes razón, ¡bien chicos, vallan a descansar, nos vemos!

Kid, Black Star y yo dimos una pequeña reverencia y salimos de la Death Room.

- Vamos a la enfermería – nos dijo Kid.

- ¿Para que o que? – pregunto Black Star.

- Para ver como esta Maka, y para saber si sigue teniendo la visión de las líneas.

- Oye Kid… - murmure.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cuáles son los poderes de los cazavampiros?

- Bueno… ellos tienen buena visión, pero no tanto como la de nosotros; poseen rapidez y fuerza; pueden ver las líneas de la muerte de los vampiros y pueden sentir nuestra presencia.

- Pero… ¿Por qué no puedo leerle la mente a Maka? – pregunte confundido.

Kid se sujeto la barbilla de modo pensante, comencé a leerle la mente, pero aun así el no lograba aclarar esa pregunta.

- La verdad es que no lo se, hay un mito sobre que había cazavampiros con dones, pero ese nunca fue aclarado, según se cuenta, el primer cazavampiros, Soel, poseía el don de la telequinesia, con ese logro exterminar al clan de Rumania.

- ¿Ósea que el don de Maka es que no pueda leerle la mente?

- Yo diría que más bien es como un escudo, ya ves, ni tú ni Black Star pueden entrar en su mente.

- Maka es rara – murmuro Black Star burlón.

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Si antes había dicho que Black Star se había equivocado con respecto a mi deseo por Maka, ahora me retractaba de mis palabras.

Desde hace varias semanas me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Maka. La amaba, y no solo su sangre, si no también a ella.

Me encantaba verla sonreír o reírse, me encantaba verla fruncir el ceño molesta o tambalearse por su pésimo equilibrio, me encantaba tenerla entre mis brazos cada vez que ella se tropezaba o verla dormir cada noche.

Admito que aun no me acostumbraba a su olor, el cual parecía intensificarse con el paso de los días, admito que no eh sido muy caballeroso con ella y que le contesto de mala gana, pero esto lo hago por su bien, ella no puede verse involucrada con un ser como yo.

Ella merece ser feliz junto con alguien que pueda darle lo que yo no puedo, ella merece vivir feliz, bajo la luz del sol, no bajo la negrura de la luna.

No quería condenar a Maka a una noche eterna…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Estupido Kid, estupido Black Star, estupido día, estupido todo – murmure molesto.

Nos encontrábamos en clase de deportes en el campo del Shibusen, el día estaba tranquilo y una suave brisa corría por el lugar, sin embargo, yo me encontraba solo y oculto en una de las esquinas del lugar.

Kid y Black Star habían salido de caza en la mañana, ya que en la noche habíamos estado vigilando los alrededores por si aquel vampiro regresaba.

Gruñí mientras me enfurruñaba mas en mi sitio, odiaba a los malditos de mis hermanos, ¡no me habían dejado ir con ellos!

_"Alguien tiene que quedarse a vigilar Soul"_ había dicho Kid.

Y no es que me molestara estar junto a Maka, ¡lo adoraba!, pero la ultima vez que fui de caza había sido hace 2 semanas, y no era bueno estar semi hambriento cuando el mejor vino de todos se encontraba a unos metros de mi practicando voleibol.

- Soul, intercambia con Ox – me dijo Nygus-sensei.

Suspire pesadamente mientras me paraba y cambiaba de lugar con el tal Ox. Quede en el mismo equipo de Maka, justo detrás de ella – lo cual no fue muy bueno, por que todo su olor me daba de lleno en la cara –.

Estuvimos jugando un rato, Maka esquivaba los balones temerosa y yo me encargaba de que no la golpearan y pasaran la red, aunque no pude evitar que se tropezara un par de veces.

Estábamos apunto de acabar la clase, cuando de pronto, escuche un grito en mi cabeza.

Era Kid

_"¡¡Soul, entra a la escuela!!"_

Voltee a ver hacia el cielo, si Kid me pedía eso era por solo un motivo. El sol iba a salir.

Y en efecto, lentamente los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por las nubes. Comencé a sentirme mareado y débil, esto no era bueno.

- Nygus-sensei… - murmure mientras me dirigía hacia ella lentamente, sentía como si mis pies fueran de plomo.

- ¿Qué sucede Soul? – me pregunto.

- Me siento mal… - susurre, y era verdad.

Nygus-sensei puso la palma de su mano derecha en mi frente para ver mi temperatura, y la otra se la puso en su frente. Ella frunció el ceño.

- Soul, tu temperatura es normal ¿me estas engañando? – me pregunto molesta.

Genial, lo había olvidado, por lo general los vampiros somos fríos, pero al estar bajo el sol teníamos la temperatura corporal de un humano, lo que para nosotros era como tener fiebre.

- No, no le estoy mintiendo, de verdad me siento mal…

- A mi no me engañas, regresa al juego – me ordeno.

Estaba apunto de protestar cuando mi mayor temor se hizo realidad. Las nubes destaparon por completo el sol, el cual me cubrió con sus rayos.

Sentí como la respiración se me paraba y perdía mis demás sentidos, no podía moverme, era como si estuviera… muerto…

Pronto, caí en una intensa oscuridad…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Eh…?

Comencé a abrir mis ojos, los cuales se acostumbraron rápidamente a la luz de aquella pequeña habitación. Me encontraba acostado en una suave cama de sabanas blancas, el lugar olía a medicinas de todos los tipos…

Estaba en la enfermería.

- ¡Oh, Soul-kun, ya despertaste! – me dijo una mujer rubia mientras se asomaba por la cortina de la enfermería.

Su olor inundo mi nariz, no era tan fuerte como el de Maka, pero yo estaba débil y sediento, _muy _sediento. Sentí mi garganta arder y mis músculos tensarse.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

- Ya me habías preocupado, llevabas 3 horas dormido – murmuro aliviada mientras se acercaba a mi.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, salí de la cama y emprendí carrera fuera de la enfermería, pude escuchar como me llamaba, pero la ignore.

Corría por los pasillos, pero por donde caminara siempre estaba el olor de algún humano.

Mis colmillos crecieron dentro de mi boca y me pedían la garganta de cualquier chico. Debía encontrar un lugar donde tranquilizarme, para luego ir de urgencia a cazar.

Busque en todos los lugares del Shibusen uno donde no hubiera mentes humanas, hasta que encontré un lugar donde no se podía escuchar ninguna mente.

La biblioteca.

Llegue rápidamente a la biblioteca y me escondí entre los estantes. Me senté bajo un ventilador de techo, intentando relajarme con el olor a libros viejos. Recargue mi cabeza en el estante, mis colmillos regresaban a la normalidad y el ardor de mi garganta disminuía…

O eso creía.

- ¿Soul?

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, su olor se había intensificado mis veces mas por culpa de mi sed y no me ayudaba mucho el que ella se parara bajo el ventilados.

Sin duda, en estos momentos odiaba no poder leerle la mente, no la había escuchado aquí por que no puedo escucharla.

Maka me miraba preocupada, tenía un par de libros en los brazos, y para colmo, su camisa y su chaqueta estaban desabotonadas del primer botón, dejándome ver su perfecto y suave cuello…

- ¿Te encuentras mejor?, te desmayaste en la clase de deportes, ¿ya estas bien? – me pregunto mientras se arrodillaba a un lado mío.

Deje de respirar, intentando que su dulce olor no me afectara, pero fue en vano, su sabor ya se había quedado grabado en mi paladar…

- Si, ya estoy bien – susurre.

- Me alegro, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – me pregunto con una sonrisa.

_Si tanto insistes… ¿puedes darme un poco de tu sangre?_

- No – respondí cortante.

- ¿Seguro? Por que yo…

- Ya te dije que no – la interrumpí.

Maka me miro sorprendida, pero después frunció el ceño molesta.

- Lo siento, trataba de ser amable.

- Nadie te pidió tu ayuda.

Ella me miro fijamente por un rato, trate de leer sus ojos, los cuales parecían ventanas hacia sus pensamientos, en ellos había ira, temor, enojo y… ¿dolor?

- ¿Por qué me odias? – pregunto de la nada.

Ahora fui yo quien la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué me odias? – repitió.

_No te odio, te amo con todo mí ser._

- No te odio.

- Claro que si, cada vez que intento ser amable contigo tu te molestas, cada vez que te hablo me contestas de mala gana, cuando trato de ayudarte te alejas, ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Qué te eh hecho?

_Me has hecho amarte y desearte con locura._

- Nada.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué ese odio hacia mi?

_Por que temo que si te acercas demasiado a mi puedes salir lastimada, por eso te alejo de mi._

- Ya dije que no te odio.

- ¡Ya deja de mentir!

- ¡¡Esta bien!! – Grite mientras me paraba - ¡¿quieres saber por que te odio?! ¡¡Eres una maldita niña insoportable que se mete donde no la llaman!! ¡¿Te vasta con eso?!

Maka me miro en shock, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, agacho la mirada mientras sonreía ligeramente.

- Gracias, era todo lo que quería saber – susurro quedamente, tanto que si no hubiera sido vampiro no la habría escuchado.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se echo a correr. Apreté los puños furioso, ¡¿Por qué demonios le había hablado así?!

¡Odiaba verla llorar!

Como pude salí de la biblioteca, ya no me importo si me encontraba con un humano o no, la rabia hacia que la garganta no me ardiese tanto.

Llegue al bosque que rodeaba el Shibusen y cacé unos 6 venados, solo me vasto 2 para saciar mi sed, pero los otros los mate solo para desquitar mi furia a mi mismo.

¿Por qué había tratado así a Maka? ¿Por qué simplemente no la ignore?

Simple, si la ignoraba hubiera tardado mas en irse de aquel lugar, y yo no me había encontrado en todos mis cabales como para no saltar sobre su blanco cuello.

La amaba, y nunca la lastimaría – aunque parecía que ya lo había hecho –, pero ese era un secreto que tendría que guardarme para siempre, si quería que ella viviese una vida normal…

------------------------------------------------------------------

La lluvia caía fuertemente sobre el Shibusen, suspire mientras volteaba a ver a Maka, quien se revolvía incomoda bajo sus sabanas.

Sabia que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, su ceño estaba fruncido y gotas de sudor recorrían su cara.

- No… Patty… no… no me pondré eso… - susurro.

Sonreí.

Me encantaba escuchar a Maka en sueños, cada día hablaba de algo nuevo, pero sin duda, me encantaba más cuando soñaba conmigo.

Lentamente me acerque a ella y me arrodille para quedar a la altura de su cara, comencé a acariciar su mejilla, Maka relajo su gesto y una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios.

- Soul…

Si no fuera por que claramente veía sus ojos cerrados, hubiera creído que ella estaba despierta.

Volví a suspirar.

Sabia que estaba mal, sabia que estaba mal enamorarse de una humana, y sobre todo de una cazavampiros, pero no podía evitarlo.

El cazador se había convertido en la presa.

Y por muy loco que sonara, al león le encantaba ser devorado por la oveja…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Push… me partí el cerebro intentando hacer el cap… pero no me gusto muy bien como quedo, solo el final T-T ¿y a ustedes? ¿Les gusto? ¡Comenten!_

_Aclarando dudas (nuevamente): Bueno… Maka no se enamora de cualquiera, es solo un decir con lo de el vampiro Louis (admítanlo, Brad Pitt se ve sexy como vampiro); el vampiro que se hallaba en la biblioteca… se sabrá mas adelante (mirada perversa); Tsubaki no huele a nada por que le hace honor a su nombre, la Camelia, y no, no es la debilidad de Black Star, pero el la ama; todavía no se de cuantos capítulos será la historia y bueno… esta es una duda mía, ¿Qué es Zombie Loan? (perdón, soy muy ignorante xD)_

_Como el capitulo es corto, les diré un "spoiler" del próximo capitulo…_

_¡Soul cede ante la tentación! xD_

_Mucho spoiler, je, ¡gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡El tan esperado capitulo (creo)! ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 7 **_Besos Sangrientos_

**Maka POV**

Suspire mientras me recargaba en el escritorio del profesor Stein y veía a las demás, quienes discutían sobre como iban a ser los arreglos para el baile.

- Yo digo que hagamos una casa del terror para los que quieran un susto esa noche, y aparte tener la pista de baile – dijo Emily, una chica castaña de cabello corto.

- Seria buena idea… pero… ¿Qué les parece si ponemos la casa en la entrada y cuando terminen el recorrido lleguen a la pista de baile? – dijo Emma.

- Me parece buena idea – dijo Tsubaki.

Volví a suspirar mientras volteaba a ver hacia la ventana.

El crepúsculo se veía a lo lejos, las estrellas ya comenzaban a salir y se podía ver la luna a lo lejos.

- ¿Tu que opinas Maka? – me pregunto Chrona, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Te parece bien poner la casa del terror al principio?

- Pues… de acuerdo – murmure.

Todas se voltearon a ver, para después mirarme fijamente preocupadas.

- Maka-chan, ¿sucede algo? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- ¿Eh? N-no, no pasa nada, no se preocupen.

Ellas asintieron, para después volver a su plática, la cual ni siquiera escuche.

Aun me dolían las palabras de Soul, pero el tenia razón, no debía meterme donde no me llamaban.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para creer que al menos el y yo seriamos amigos?

Suspire por tercera vez.

Yo nunca le interesaría a Soul, ni ahora ni nunca, ¿Por qué hacerme falsas ilusiones?, solo caería más y más, y al final me dolería, y mucho.

- Maka…

- ¿Qué pasa Chrona? – le pregunte.

- ¿Puedes acompañarme mañana al centro comercial? Quiero comprar mi disfraz antes de que Liz me obligue a comprar uno – murmuro.

- Claro – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Bien, la próxima reunión será… - comenzó a decir Hanna, pero de pronto las luces se apagaron.

- ¡AHHHH! – gritaron las chicas asustadas.

- Cálmense, solo fue un apagón – les dije divertida mientras sacaba mi celular para iluminar un poco el lugar.

Ya era de noche y una fuerte tormenta azotaba fuera de la escuela, por lo que era normal que aveces se fuera la luz.

- Hay que buscar a Sid-sensei para avisarle.

- Pero Maka-chan… - susurro Tsubaki temerosa.

- No pasa nada, cada quien búsquelo por separado, ¿si?, yo iré al gimnasio – anuncie mientras agarraba mi mochila y mis libros.

Pude ver como todas asentían, para luego salir del salón y separarse.

Camine hacia el gimnasio, apenas podía ver gracias a la luz de mi celular, pero eso no evito que me tropezara un par de veces.

Cuando llegue a este comencé a buscar a Sid-sensei, me adentre un poco en el lugar, pero de la nada, las puertas del gimnasio se cerraron en un gran estruendo, haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco de susto.

_Es solo el viento…_

De pronto, las lámparas del lugar se iluminaron, pero era apenas una luz opaca, casi no se podía ver nada ya que no había suficiente voltaje.

Suspire, cuando de repente, sentí como si no estuviera sola.

Podía escuchar una débil respiración en algún lado del gimnasio, asustada comencé a buscar por todo el lugar, pero no podía ver bien. La respiración pasó a ser una pequeña risa, como la de un niño que comente una travesura y sabe que lo pueden regañar por eso…

- Hola.

Un grito salio de mi garganta e inconscientemente brinque mientras soltaba mis libros, los cuales cayeron al suelo en un golpe seco. La voz me había tomado por sorpresa.

Era la misma voz del otro día en la biblioteca.

- Pedón, no quise espantarte.

Lentamente me gire para ver al chico que tenía detrás de mí. Era alto, vestía de pantalones, camisa, zapatos y chaqueta negra, su piel era pálida, igual a la de Kid, su cabello era negro con blanco – cada mechón parecía un ojo – y sus ojos eran de un intenso color rubí – pero no como los de Soul –.

Lo mire fijamente un rato, para después ignorarlo y comenzar a recoger mis libros, el chico me ayudo y después de que terminamos nos quedamos viendo fijamente.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – pregunte un poco molesta.

- Eh… veras… estaba buscando a alguien… pero creo que ya lo encontré – murmuro.

- Ok… bueno, me voy.

Me encamine hacia la puerta, pero justo cuando avancé dos pasos, le chico me sujeto del brazo. Mis libros volvieron a hacer al suelo mientras que mi cuerpo se juntaba al de aquel extraño chico.

El sonrió satisfecho ante mi cara de confusión, comenzó a pasar su nariz por mi brazo para legar a mi cuello y respirar contra el un par de veces.

¡¿Qué demonios tramaba este tipo?!

- ¿Sabes Maka-chan? Hueles deliciosa – ronroneo contra mi oído.

- ¿Q-que…? ¡Aléjate de mí! – le dije molesta.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a decirle algo, me sujeto mi mano y mi cintura y comenzó a darme vueltas en el aire, como si estuviéramos bailando.

Íbamos de un lado a otro por la cancha del gimnasio, en mas de una ocasión intente separarme de el, pero era muy fuerte.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – gruñí.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Maka-chan, tenemos que ensayar para nuestra boda – me dijo sonriente.

¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¡Aléjate de mi!! – le grite mientras zafaba una de mis manos de su agarre y le daba una cachetada.

La mano me dolió como nunca, me dolió incluso más que aquella vez que había abofeteado a Soul. Su piel era como el granito o como el diamante.

Mire fijamente como la cara del chico estaba ligeramente volteada y la parte donde lo había golpeado comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

El sonrió.

- Vaya, si que eres valiente Maka, te admiro por eso… pero lamento terminar nuestra cita aquí, tus amigas te están buscando, adiós – susurro.

Las luces comenzaron a brillar con mas intensidad, cerré los ojos por el brillo enceguecedor, y cuando los fui abriendo lentamente para ver me sorprendí al no encontrar al chico.

Rápidamente agarre mis libros y salí como alma que lleva el diablo del lugar.

¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Por qué había dicho que nos íbamos a casar? ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? Y lo mas importante…

¿Por qué me provocaba un miedo descomunal?

- ¡Maka!

Pare mi carrera mientras volteaba a ver detrás de mi, Chrona y Tsubaki me veían preocupadas mientras caminaban hacia mi.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto Tsubaki.

- Yo… este… nada – mentí.

- ¿Por qué estas tan alterada?

- ¡Ah! Es que… papa me habla, y estaba corriendo hacia la dirección.

- Oh… de acuerdo, ya encontramos a Sid-sensei, el arreglo las luces, la próxima reunión será el otro sábado.

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego, ¡adiós! – les dije, para luego salir corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Todavía sentía miedo, escalofríos recorrían mi espalda y mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina.

Nunca volvería al gimnasio sola, de eso estaba segura…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Qué te parece este? – le pregunte a Chrona mientras le pasaba un disfraz de gatita negro.

- No lo creo… es muy atrevido – murmuro.

- ¡Por Dios Chrona! Has dicho eso desde que te pase el primer disfraz – le dije.

Chrona suspiro.

- Quiero escoger un disfraz que le guste a el… - susurro apenada.

- ¿A Kid?

Chrona agacho la mirada totalmente apenada.

Me rei.

Desde el primer momento en que Chrona vio a Kid, se había enamorado de el, lo malo era que ella es muy tímida como para decir tan siquiera un _"hola"_ y el ni siquiera parecía saber que Chrona existía.

Suspire.

Comprendía a Chrona, ambas amábamos sin ser correspondidas. Yo por mi parte trataba de olvidar a Soul, pero no podía, desde ese día no había dejado de pensar en el y de recordar sus palabras, las cuales me herían como cuchillos enterrándose en mi corazón…

- Maka-chan… ¿Qué tienes? – me pregunto Chrona preocupada mientras se ponía una diadema con orejas de conejo.

- ¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?

- Has estado muy rara, pareces distante… ¿paso algo? – No le respondí, solo agache la mirada - ¿fue Soul-kun?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunte sorprendida.

- Se te nota que lo quieres mucho, siempre lo andas viendo de lejos, te sonrojas cuando el te voltea a ver y tus ojos brillan cuando el habla o lo mencionan, eres mas que obvia – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Pues… si… algo así… - susurre.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo?

- N-no, nada… simplemente me di cuenta que nunca podría ser nada para el.

- ¿Sabes? Lo mismo me pasa con Kid, cada vez que intento hablarle el me ignora… aunque no se por que me hago ilusiones, el nunca se fijaría en alguien tan tímida como yo.

- ¡No digas eso Chrona! Puedes ser tímida, si, pero tienes un gran corazón, además, eres inteligente y bonita.

- Gracias, pero no solo yo, tu también eres genial Maka-chan.

- ¿Tu lo crees?

- Claro, y si Soul no ve eso es por que o esta ciego o es un idiota.

- Tienes razón, Kid es como el, tal vez su asimetría le afecto.

Ambas nos reímos.

- ¿Qué te parece este vestido de conejita? – me pregunto.

- Me encanta, ¡llevémoslo!

Chrona asintió.

Después de pagar por el disfraz salimos de la tienda y fuimos por un café al Death Bucks, hacia mucho frío y el cielo estaba oscuro, ya era de noche y pronto comenzaría a llover.

Caminamos por las desérticas calles de Death City a paso rápido, queríamos llegar lo más pronto al Shibusen.

Estábamos a punto de dar vuelta en una esquina cuando lo sentí.

Eran dos presencias extrañas, inspiraban un miedo que hacia que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

Discretamente voltee a ver detrás de nosotras por el rabillo del ojo, ahí, bajo la luz de un farol se encontraban dos chicos.

Uno de ellos era alto y de piel morena, traía una gorra de cuadros, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de mezclilla, en cambio el otro chico era pálido y usaba un traje negro. Mire fijamente sus ojos, eran negros como la noche.

Los ignore y continuamos caminando, pero después de caminar una cuadra sentí otra vez aquella extraña sensación, volví a voltear hacia atrás, y ahí estaban esos chicos, viéndonos fijamente.

Me asuste.

- Chrona, no te asustes y no voltees, pero creo que nos están siguiendo – le susurre.

- ¿Q-que? – murmuro ella alarmada.

- Caminemos más rápido.

Chrona asintió y aceleramos el paso. De vez en cuando yo volteaba a ver detrás de nosotras.

Aun nos seguían.

- Maka-chan, tomemos el camino corto, llegaremos antes – susurro Chrona asustada.

- De acuerdo – murmure.

Nuestros pies se desviaron hacia un callejón. El sonido de nuestros pasos resonaba en el lugar al igual que el de nuestros corazones acelerados.

Volteaba a ver hacia todos lados, vigilando que nadie nos siguiera. Suspire aliviada cuando no vi a nadie…

Pero de pronto, alguien bloqueo nuestro camino, era el chico de gorra.

- ¿Adonde van señoritas? – susurro con una fina voz.

Le lancé una mirada asesina mientras sujetaba el brazo de Chrona y daba media vuelta, pero para sorpresa mía, el otro tipo estaba detrás de nosotras.

- Un par de señoritas como ustedes no deben de andar solas, y menos de noche – murmuro el otro tipo.

- Mosquito, ¿ya las oliste? Huelen estupendo.

- Eibon, ¿a quien prefieres? – pregunto el tal Mosquito.

- La rubia es un poco empalagosa… me quedo con la otra, su sangre es mas amarga – dijo el tal Eibon mientras se relamía los labios.

Los mire horrorizada, ¿a que se referían con lo de la sangre?

_"Huye" _murmuro la voz en mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, no podía mover ni un músculo, mi cuerpo era presa del pánico. Chrona se aferro a mi brazo asustada mientras que los tipos nos mostraban sus colmillos, sus largos y filosos colmillos…

¿Eran lo que creía que eran?

- Chrona, cuando te diga _corre_, corres hacia el Shibusen – le susurre.

- P-pero Maka… ¿y-y tu?

- No te preocupes por mí, tu solo corre.

Chrona me miro fijamente, para luego asentir rápidamente.

- Bien… ¿lista…? ¡¡Corre!! – grite.

Chrona soltó su agarre de mi brazo y emprendió carrera hacia enfrente, logrando esquivar al tal Eibon.

- ¡¡No creas que escaparas!! – gruño molesto.

Rápidamente voltee a ver hacia un lado mío, ahí, en el suelo, había unos trozos de cristal roto, me abalancé contra estos y agarre uno, apreté mi boca mientras me cortaba la mano, intentando no cortar un grito de dolor.

Si era lo que creía que eran, esto salvaría a Chrona.

Vi como los dos tipos inhalaban profundamente para luego voltear a verme. Chrona ya había desaparecido de mi vista y yo comenzaba a marearme por culpa de mi sangre, la cual salía libremente por la palma de mi mano.

- Mosquito… ¿Qué te parece mitad y mitad? – susurro Eibon.

- Creí que no te gustaba su sangre.

- Cambie de idea.

Ambos sonrieron mientras caminaban lentamente hacia mí. No me lo pensé dos veces y emprendí carrera hacia donde se había ido Chrona, pero apenas había avanzado unos metros cuando sentí como alguien me abofeteaba.

Me estrelle contra un edificio, mi cuerpo me dolía y escupí un poco de sangre. Un liquido caliente resbalo por mi mejilla, me había cortado.

- Estupida humana, ¿creíste que podrías escapar? – murmuro Mosquito.

Cerré los ojos cuando estos comenzaron a picarme, pero al abrirlos vi como todo se había vuelto blanco y negro, sin embargo me alivie al ver las líneas rojas sobre el cuerpo de ambos.

Un extraño instinto asesino creció en mí, sujete con fuerza el pedazo de cristal que seguía en mi mano y me abalancé contra Mosquito. No sabía por que, pero algo me decía que debía cortar esas líneas.

Corte la línea que había en su muñeca izquierda. Un grito desgarrador resonó en mis oídos, pero lo ignore, seguí cortando línea por línea, hasta que al final, el ruido cesó.

Cerré nuevamente los ojos, y cuando los volví a abrir, vi como Eibon me miraba con furia, baje mi vista y ahogue un grito al ver los pedazos cercenados del que antes había sido Mosquito.

¿Yo había hecho esto?

- Tú… ¡¡Maldita!! – siseo mientras se abalanzaba contra mi.

Mire petrificada como el se acercaba a mi, pero justo antes de que me hiciera algo, alguien se interpuso en el ataque.

El sonido que hicieron los cuerpos al chocar era parecido al de dos rocas que colisionaban entre si, me dejo aturdida y desorientada.

Mire a la persona que me había salvado, me sorprendí cuando vi que era Soul, quien se encontraba agazapado de manera protectora frente a mi, gruñéndole a Eibon, el cual estaba en la misma posición, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

- No te metas mocoso – siseo.

- Ella es mía – gruño Soul.

Lo próximo que paso fue tan rápido que no pude verlo. Soul pasó de estar frente a mí a estar sobre Eibon, arrancándole un brazo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Eibon grito de dolor, pero Soul no se compadeció de el y lo pateo fuertemente en el estomago, lanzándolo contra la pared de un edificio abandonado, la cual se rompió al impacto.

- Lárgate o te mato – siseo Soul furioso.

Eibon lo miro con ira para después desaparecer en las sombras.

Suspire un poco mas tranquila, para luego voltear a ver a Soul, quien me veía fijamente, solo que sus ojos no eran del color rubí que tanto me gustaba, si no de un borgoña opaco.

- S-Soul… ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte nerviosa.

Soul no me contesto, en cambio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mí.

_"Corre"_ murmuraba la voz en mi cabeza.

Pero no me moví, me quede quieta en mi sitio viendo como Soul se acercaba más y más a mí.

_¡Corre!_

- Maka… - susurro Soul, podía ver en sus ojos dolor, pero a la vez deseo y… hambre…

No le respondí, simplemente me quede como idiota mirándolo a los ojos.

Soul me sujeto de los hombros delicadamente, y para sorpresa mía llevo sus labios a mi mejilla ensangrentada. Pude sentir como su fría lengua lamia mi sangre, y después de un rato, Soul se separo de mí.

No grite cuando vi sus colmillos asomarse por la comisura de sus labios, es más, ni me asuste.

Soul era un vampiro… y por una extraña razón… eso me fascinaba.

- Soul… - susurre.

Pero ya no pude continuar, por que de pronto el se abalanzó contra mi cuello.

Sentí como si dos cuchillas se clavaran en mi piel, di un pequeño grito de dolor mientras que Soul tomaba mi sangre.

Pronto, el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, para ser reemplazado por extrañas sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me sujete con fuerza de la camisa de Soul mientras me dejaba llevar por mis emociones.

No tenia miedo de Soul, no me importaba que el bebiera mi sangre hasta la ultima gota, no quería que el se alejara de mi.

Lo amaba tanto como para dar mi vida por el.

Y así, lentamente fui cayendo en un profundo sueño, mientras que Soul seguía bebiendo de mi sangre, pero en medio de mi sueño, sentí unos tibios labios contra los míos, los cuales tenían un dulce sabor…

El sabor de mi sangre.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡¡Muajajajaja!! ¡Hasta ahí! ¿Verdad que soy mala? OwO_

_Jeje. En fin, respondiendo unas duditas… Black Star si tiene poderes, pero como ya dije, se sabrá cual es más adelante (musiquita de suspenso); si, habrá MUCHA sangre, ¡litros y litros de sangre! Aunque para ser sinceros, me desmayo si veo sangre… y me gusta escribir sangre… soy rara u.u y si, las marcas de la muerte lo saque de Tsukihime (adoro ese anime xD) ¡gracias por responder mi duda! Comenzare a ver Zombie Loan xD_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Me hacen extremadamente feliz!_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Al fin! ¡Nuevo capitulo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 8 **_Quédate Conmigo_

**Maka POV**

- ¿Eh…?

Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente. Era de día y la cabeza de dolía a horrores, al igual que mi mano derecha y mi mejilla.

Voltee a ver mi reloj, eran las 9:00 de la mañana… ¡¿Las 9:00?! ¡¡Me quede dormida!!

Rápidamente me pare, pero al hacerlo me maree un poco. Lleve mi mano derecha a mi frente, y cuando baje la vista me sorprendí al verla vendada.

De pronto, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior asaltaron mi cabeza.

Recordé cuando a Chrona y a mi nos atacaron esos tipos, Chrona escapo, yo mate a uno, y cuando creía que iba a morir, Soul me salvo…

Soul…

Lleve mi mano derecha a mi cuello. Era verdad, ayer en la noche Soul me había mordido y había bebido mi sangre.

¿El me había traído hasta mi habitación? ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Se encontraría bien?

Suspire mientras me dirigía al baño, pero cuando me vi en el espejo de este ahogue un gemido.

Mi aspecto era horripilante. Mi piel estaba más pálida, tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo los parpados y un gran curita en mi mejilla.

Mire mi cuello, en el había una pequeña marca de mordida, parecía dos orificios, los cuales por suerte se podrían tapar con una gargantilla que tenia por ahí.

De la nada, comencé a reírme, era como si una bomba de risa hubiera estallado en mi interior.

Me sentía eufórica, le había dado mi sangre a un vampiro, y no cualquier vampiro, si no a Soul.

Entre risas me metí a bañar, para luego salir y ponerme mi uniforme. Sabía que el profesor Stein me disecaría por llegar tarde – _muy _tarde –, pero me sentía feliz, feliz como nunca había estado en mi vida.

Llegue a la Academia, en estos momentos debían de estar todos en su receso de 20 minutos, así que tenía más probabilidades de que el profesor Stein no me disecara.

- ¡Maka!

Me gire para ver como Liz, Chrona, Tsubaki y Patty se acercaban a mi preocupadas, sobre todo Chrona.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte.

- Eso mismo te pregunto yo, ¿ya estas mejor? – me dijo Liz.

- ¿Mejor? – pregunte confundida.

- Si, anoche Black Star te trajo al departamento, te habías desmayado.

- ¿Black Star? – dije sorprendida, ¿no había sido Soul?

- Si, te veías muy mal, parecías muerta.

- Chrona nos contó lo que paso ayer, ¿no te hicieron nada esos tipos? – pregunto Tsubaki.

_Solo fueron unos cuantos raspones, pero uno de ellos termino muerto y el otro sin un brazo._

- No – mentí.

- Bueno, al menos ya estas bien, le dijimos a Stein que te habías desmayado, así que dijo que no había problema si faltas todo el día – me dijo Tsubaki.

- ¿Y Soul? ¿Lo han visto? – pregunte ansiosa.

Las cuatro se miraron un momento fijamente, para luego voltear a verme preocupadas.

- Soul no vino hoy a la escuela, al parecer tuvo una fuerte discusión con Kid y Black Star ya que ellos están muy deprimidos – me dijo Chrona preocupada.

Las mire sorprendida.

¿Soul no había venido a la escuela? ¿Se había peleado con sus hermanos? ¿Por mi culpa?

- ¿Dónde están Kid y Black Star? – pregunte.

- Creo que en el patio trasero, ¿Por qué…? ¡hey, Maka! – me grito Liz, pero la ignore, comencé a correr hacia el jardín trasero.

¿Por qué se había ido Soul? ¿Por qué había dejado a sus hermanos? Es mas… si ahora lo pensaba con detenimiento… si Soul era vampiro, entonces Kid y Black Star también lo eran.

Llegue entre jadeos a la parte trasera, Kid y Black Star estaban en una de las bancas del patio trasero repasando sus apuntes – creo –. Ambos voltearon a verme cuando comencé a caminar hacia ellos, Kid me miro preocupado y Black Star algo enojado y serio.

- Maka-chan, hola – murmuro Kid con un deje de tristeza.

- Ya sabes lo que somos, ¿verdad? – me pregunto Black Star serio.

- Si – murmure.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.

- Descuiden, no diré nada – les dije –, pero quiero que me digan algo…

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Kid.

- ¿Dónde esta Soul?

Kid suspiro.

- El… el se fue…

- ¿Qué? – pregunte sorprendida.

- Se fue esta mañana, el no podía soportar el hecho de que bebió tu sangre, no quería volver a hacerte daño, así que por eso se fue.

- Pero… el volverá… ¿verdad? – susurre con la voz quebrada.

Kid agacho la mirada mientras que Black Star negaba con la cabeza.

- No… el ya no regresara – susurro.

Los mire fijamente mientras llevaba una mano a mi pecho. El se había ido… por mi culpa…

- Tengo que encontrarlo – murmure.

- No lo lograras, el esta bloqueando su mente, no Black Star ni yo hemos logrado encontrarlo.

- Lo encontrare, no se como, pero lo are.

- Pierdes tu tiempo – murmuro Black Star.

No le respondí, simplemente me di la vuelta y comencé a correr hacia el bosque que estaba en los límites del Shibusen.

Sabia que lo que hacia era una locura, sabia que tenia todas las de perder, pero no me importaba.

Quería encontrar a Soul… no… _Debía _encontrar a Soul.

No sabría que hacer si el se iba, lo necesitaba, quería estar a su lado y que el estuviera junto a mi, y si para lograr eso debía darle toda mi sangre, estaría gustosa de morir si eso lo hacia feliz a el.

Seguí corriendo sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, el corazón me bombardeaba contra el pecho como loco y la respiración me fallaba, pero eso no me importaba, encontraría a Soul, a como diera lugar.

Tropecé un par de veces, la lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre mi y sentía que daba vueltas por todo el lugar, ya que los árboles se parecían y no llegaba a un lugar en especifico.

Seguí así durante lo que me parecieron dos horas, hasta que al fin tropecé y no pude levantarme mas, las fuerzas me habían abandonado.

Me acurruque en el suelo mientras que dejaba que la lluvia me bañara.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta como para creer que encontraría a Soul? El ya se había ido, el me había dejado.

Todo era mi culpa.

El corazón comenzó a dolerme, era como si me lo hicieran pedazos, y esos pedazos se hicieran polvo. La única razón de mi vida se había ido y por mi culpa.

Quería verlo, aunque fuese una última vez. Decirle lo que sentía… aunque el no me correspondiera.

La lluvia se intensifico, el frío calaba hasta mis huesos, pero yo ya no tenia fuerzas para levantarme e ir a un lugar calido y seguro.

Me quede ahí, acostada en el suelo, sin siquiera atreverme a abrir los ojos.

¿Qué caso tenía seguir con vida si la persona que más amaba se había ido? No quería ver otra cosa que no fuera el, así que obligue a mi memoria a recordar su rostro, su aroma, su sonrisa, sus ojos…

Lentamente fui cayendo en al oscuridad, hasta que al fin, el sueño se apodero de mi…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comencé a despertar lentamente mientras que una nana resonaba en mi cabeza.

- Maka… - susurro una fina voz que yo conocía bien…

Abrí lentamente los ojos, solo para encontrarme unos bellos rubíes mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Soul…? – susurre con voz quebrada.

- Maka… yo… lo siento… - susurro, el dolor se reflejaba en su voz.

- ¿Por… que?

- Yo… bebí de tu sangre… estuve apunto de matarte… y mírate ahora, estas helada – murmuro mientras me acurrucaba mas contra su pecho.

Voltee a ver a nuestro alrededor, estábamos en las ramas de un árbol, la lluvia seguía cayendo pero las hojas del árbol impedían que estas nos mojaran, yo me encontraba refugiada en los brazos de Soul, quien me mecía como si de una bebe me tratase. Suspire mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho e inhalaba su dulce aroma.

Si esta iba a ser la ultima vez que lo viera, debía de disfrutarlo al máximo.

Sentí mi cuerpo temblar, no me había dado cuenta que tenia demasiado frío y que mis dientes ya estaban castañeando.

- Lo siento, por mi culpa sientes más frío…

- Ya deja de decir lo siento… - susurre – tu no tienes la culpa de nada…

- Claro que si, yo debía de protegerte, y deje que te lastimaran, incluso yo te lastime y ahora estas helada… si hubiera impedido que no salieras ahora no estarías así…

Comencé a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

- Si estoy así es por mi culpa… yo quería encontrarte.

Soul me apretó aun más contra su cuerpo.

- ¿Para que querías encontrarme? – susurro mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi cabello.

- Por que yo… quiero estar junto a ti…

- ¿Junto a mi? ¿Estas loca?

No le respondí, simplemente me encogí de hombros. Su rechazo me dolía, pero yo no tenía ningún derecho para reclamarle, después de todo, ¿Qué era yo para Soul? Nada mas una simple humana, solo eso.

- ¿Cómo puedes querer estar junto a un monstruo como yo?

Voltee a verlo fijamente sorprendida, podía ver el dolor en sus ojos color rubí.

- Tu no eres ningún monstruo… - susurre.

- Maka, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? Soy un vampiro, la criatura más temida por todas, tu sangre es como una droga para mi, ¡puedo matarte si me lo propongo!

- Tú no me harías daño…

- ¿Eso crees? En estos momentos siento como la garganta me quema, siento como cada parte de mi desea tu sangre.

- Entonces tómala, mi sangre es tuya…

- No sabes lo que dices – gruño.

- Si, si lo se… si tanto deseas mi sangre, bébela, mátame si con eso estas feliz.

Soul comenzó a acariciarme el rostro delicadamente, como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana y fuese a romperme al tacto.

- No sabes lo feliz que seria bebiendo tu sangre hasta la última gota… pero el que seria feliz seria mi lado vampiro, mi lado humano se culparía todos los días por tu muerte.

- Entonces no te culpes…

- No podría evitarlo Maka… por eso quiero que vivas, lejos de mi y de este mundo de las tinieblas.

- ¿Te… iras…? – murmure, forzando a mi boca para que dijera la ultima palabra.

- Es lo mejor.

Comencé a negar lentamente con la cabeza.

- No… no te vallas…

- Tengo que hacerlo Maka…

- ¡No!

Me aferre fuertemente a su camisa mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho.

No quería que se fuera, no quería que me dejara sola. Quería estar a su lado, quería ser suya, aunque solo fuera por mi sangre.

- Quédate conmigo – le pedi.

Sabía que esto era muy egoísta de mi parte. Eso solo lo haría sufrir mas, cada día lo torturaría por el simple hecho de que mi sangre es una droga para el. Sin embargo, el también era una droga para mí, y como fiel adicta lo necesitaba.

No creía vivir sin el.

- Por favor… quédate conmigo…

Soul no me respondió y yo no tenía el valor suficiente como para verlo a la cara.

Después de un rato en el que solo escuchábamos la lluvia caer, Soul suspiro.

- No puedo negarte tus peticiones… soy patético… - susurro.

- Entonces si tú eres patético… yo soy egoísta…

Pude sentir como Soul negaba con la cabeza.

- Tú no eres eso, yo deseo quedarme junto a ti, aun si eso hace que me odie cada día mas, no quiero alejarme de ti y te prometo que nunca volveré a tomar tu sangre.

Asentí débilmente. El frío comenzaba a hacerse insoportable y sentía como lentamente iba perdiendo la conciencia.

Hice un esfuerzo para hablar.

- Soul…

- ¿Si?

- Prométeme que cuando despierte… tú estarás ahí…

- Te lo prometo – susurro, sentí sus fríos labios contra mi frente –, ahora descansa…

Y tan pronto termino de decir eso, la nana volvió a llenar mis oídos, Soul comenzó a mecerme nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Lentamente fui quedando inconsciente, pero en ningún momento solté mi agarre de la camisa de Soul.

Si esto había sido un sueño, quería que al despertar el estuviera junto a mí.

Quería estar a su lado para siempre…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Well… no me gusto como quedo este capitulo… solo el final… puff… lo que causa la falta de inspiración…_

_En fin, les tengo una mala noticia, no podré actualizar mis fics hasta el fin de semana, esto se debe a que estoy trabajando (estoy en quiebra y necesito leer mangas… los cuales están caros T-T), así que solo me da tiempo para estar en al compu en la noche, ¡pero no se preocupen! Tengo la mitad del otro capitulo ya escrita, así que la conti se las traería (creo yo) este sábado ^^_

_Perdón si no conteste las dudas, prometo hacerlo en el próximo capitulo, ¡gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Como prometí! ¡El capitulo! ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 9 **_Dulce Tentación_

**Maka POV**

_PIP PIP PIP_

Golpee el despertador intentando que este se callara, quería seguir durmiendo, el cuerpo me dolía y tenía una gripe como nunca antes había tenido. Volví a acurrucarme bajo las sabanas de mi cama, hasta que una risa musical llamo mi atención.

- Eres una floja.

Saque mi cabeza de las sabanas. Soul se encontraba sentado en el marco de mi ventana viéndome fijamente y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

- Cállate, tu no eres el que debe estar tomando medicinas cada 8 horas – murmure con la voz rasposa.

- Yo nunca te dije que fueras al bosque en plena lluvia.

- Como sea, déjame dormir – murmure mientras cerraba los ojos y me acomodaba, lista para dormir.

- Bien, entonces me iré…

- ¡No! – grite mientras me paraba de la cama.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que le pedí a Soul que se quedara conmigo. Cuando Soul me trajo a casa yo estaba apunto de padecer neumonía, aunque por suerte lograron darme medicinas a tiempo y toda la cosa, solo que ahora tenia un gran resfriado que hacia que me quedara en cama.

Soul venia a visitarme todo el día, yo le había preguntado que si eso no seria un gran problema por la escuela, el me dijo que tenia la excusa de estar de viaje por problemas familiares, así que se podría quedar conmigo. Sin embargo, su partida me había dejado un temor en mí. Temía que al despertar Soul ya no estuviera junto a mí… que me dejara sola…

- Descuida, no me iré – me dijo mientras me acostaba en la cama y se sentaba a un lado mío.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – murmure.

- Te lo prometo.

Sonreí mientras me recargaba en el pecho de Soul, quien comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza mientras cantaba mi nana – el me había dicho que la había tarareado todas las noches que me había venido a visitar mientras dormía –. Estuvimos así un buen rato, hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

- Soul…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas? – murmure.

- Claro.

- Tu… bueno, los vampiros… ¿existen muchos?

- 2/4 de la población mundial son vampiros – confeso.

- ¿Enserio?... y bueno… ¿es verdad que no pueden dormir?

- Si podemos dormir, aunque no lo necesitemos de verdad, pero seria muy aburrido estar despierto las 24 horas del día durante toda la eternidad sin hacer nada.

- ¿Duermes en ataúdes?

- No, son incómodos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte curiosa.

- Hubo un tiempo en el que Kid quiso probar_ "los mitos"_ de los vampiros, así que nos obligo a mí y a Black Star a dormir en ataúdes.

No pude evitar reírme al imaginarme a Soul como un buen Conde Drácula.

- ¿Puedes reflejarte en los espejos?

Soul me sonrió para luego señalar hacia enfrente, seguí con la mirada su mano, enfrente de mi cama estaba mi tocador, el cual tenia un gran espejo, y en el estábamos Soul y yo reflejados. El sonreía y se veía igual de sexy que siempre, en cambio yo si parecía una no muerta, estaba pálida, con ojeras y medio despeinada. Me sentía un bicho raro.

- ¿Puedes comer…? Bueno… tu sabes… otra cosa que no sea sangre… - dije mientras intentaba peinar mi cabello con mis dedos.

- Si, pero no me sabe a nada y no me llena.

- Oh… - murmure.

Silencio.

- ¿No mas preguntas? – me pregunto divertido.

- Pues… si, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

- No creo que te gusten – susurre.

- ¿Y por que no?

- Es… complicado…

- No me molestare, anda, pregúntame.

Suspire.

- ¿A que…? – Trague saliva – ¿A que edad te moriste?

Soul me miro serio durante un rato, yo estaba que quería morirme en ese momento. La había regado, ¡vaya que si era idiota!

- A los 18 – susurro después de un rato.

- Oh… - fue lo único que pude decir.

- ¿No me vas a preguntar mas?

- No si tú no quieres responderme, no te quiero obligar.

El suspiro.

- Nací en Londres, Inglaterra, haya por 1925, me mude a Estados Unidos con mi familia cuando tenía 3 años. Mi familia era de grandes músicos, tenia un hermano mayor, se llamaba Wes y tocaba el violín, yo en cambio tocaba el piano. Debo admitir que siempre odie eso, mi mayor sueño era ser militar… sin embargo… - susurro – luego la conocí a ella…

Note como el rostro de Soul se entristecía y sus ojos brillaban con cierta tristeza. Admito que me sentí un poco celosa por _"ella",_ con solo ver a Soul hablar de ella se notaba el amor que le tenia, aunque también me sentí mal, odiaba verlo así.

- Su nombre era Elizabeth, pero le gustaba que le dijeran Sissy – continuo –, nos conocimos en la Academia de Música, ella tocaba la flauta… todavía recuerdo el primer día que la conocí, me había enamorado de ella tan pronto la había visto, era encantadora… con el tiempo nos fuimos acercando mas, yo incluso había comenzado a amar el piano, ya que a ella le gustaba como tocaba, y después de unos años, decidí pedirle matrimonio.

Aquella parte me impacto, ¿Soul se había casado con ella? ¿Tendrían un hijo? ¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué el se volvió vampiro?

Deje a un lado todas las preguntas que llenaban mi cabeza para seguir escuchando a Soul.

- Era, sin duda, el hombre mas feliz de la tierra – y eso no solo lo digo por que en ese entonces estaba la Segunda Guerra Mundial –, al fin sentía que mi vida estaba completa… hasta que sucedió aquello… - susurro con la voz quebrada.

Sentí como Soul comenzaba a apretar mi brazo, me dolía un poco, pero sabía que mi dolor no se comparaba al de Soul.

- Si no quieres recordarlo no es necesario que me cuentes – murmure.

Soul aflojo su agarre, para después voltear a verme fijamente.

- Lo siento – se disculpo.

- No te preocupes, ¿si?

Soul asintió, para después retomar su historia, saltándose la parte de Sissy.

- Después de… _eso_… me aliste en la Milicia, ya que necesitaban cadetes para la guerra, mi familia se negó, pero ese había sido mi sueño, así que me escape de casa y me uní al ejercito. Estábamos peleando contra unos alemanes, mi bando estaba por ganar cuando de repente, alguien me disparo en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Comencé a desangrarme, moría lentamente, la batalla acabo y todos se retiraron, y justo cuando creía que iba a morir, apareció Kid. Al parecer el se compadeció de mi y decidió transformarme, me mordió la muñeca y el cuello, dejando que su ponzoñosa llegara a mi corazón y me cambiara, y pues… aquí estoy, vivo… o lo que se le podría decir_ "vivo"._

Me quede en silencio después de terminar de escuchar la historia de Soul, hasta que de pronto, una duda surgió en mi cabeza.

- Espera… Kid te mordió… ¿cierto?

- Si.

- Pero… ¿Por qué yo no soy vampira si me mordiste aquel día? – le pregunte.

- Veras… los únicos que pueden transformar a otros en vampiros son los sangre pura, Kid es uno, yo no, así que no puedo transformar a nadie.

- Oh… ¿y que es eso de sangre pura? – murmure, aunque tenia la ligera sospecha de que había leído algo sobre eso…

- Son los _creadores,_ ellos fueron los primeros vampiros de la historia.

- ¿Black Star es uno también?

- No, Black Star es como yo, antes de que me encontraran, hace 500 años para ser exactos, Black Star era un gran asesino haya en Japón, sin embargo un día sus camaradas lo traicionaron y estuvo al borde de la muerte, Kid lo encontró y lo transformo.

- Pero… ¿Cómo es que Kid los encontró? – pregunte confundida.

- El nos vio en sus visiones, Kid puede ver el futuro.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Los vampiros tienen poderes?

- Si, Kid ve el futuro, Black Star es un rastreador…

- ¿Rastreador?

- Puede encontrar a las personas con su mente, no importa en que lugar se encuentren.

- Vaya… ¿y tu?

- Yo puedo leer la mente.

¡¿QUE?!

No pude evitar sonrojarme como nunca, ¡¿Soul leía la mente?! ¡¡No!! ¡De seguro había escuchado todo lo que había pensado de el!

_¡De seguro sabe que lo desvestías con la mirada!_ Me dijo mi conciencia

Comencé a ocultarme bajo la sabana, mi cara parecía un tomate y no dejaba de pensar lo _bien_ que se vería Soul sin ropa…

_¡Deja de tener imágenes mentales!_ Me reproche.

- ¿Sucede algo? – me pregunto confundido.

- No… nada…

- ¿En que piensas?

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Qué acaso no puedes leer mentes? – inquirí.

- Bueno… si puedo leer mentes… excepto la tuya.

Lo mire sorprendida.

_¡Gracias Dios!_

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, es algo extraño… es como si yo captara ondas de A.M. y tu fueras una de F.M.

- ¿Ósea que algo anda mal en mi? – murmure asustada.

Soul se rió.

- Te digo que soy un vampiro, deseo tu sangre, puedo leer la mente, ¿y tú crees que algo anda mal en ti?

- Cállate – murmure mientras me sonrojaba.

- ¿En que piensas? – repitió mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- En que me alegra que no puedas leer mi mente.

- Pues eso a mi no me alegra, no sabes cuanto desearía el poder saber que pasa por tu cabeza.

_Bueno, en estos momentos quiero besarte, si me escuchaste, dame un beso_

Pero no ocurrió nada.

_¿Al menos una sonrisa?_

Pero Soul seguía viéndome fijamente.

_Como quieras_ Pensé molesta.

Suspire mientras me acurrucaba mas contra el pecho de Soul, pero al hacerlo sentí como el se alejaba de mi.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte preocupada-

El negó con la cabeza, para luego mirarme fijamente, sus ojos ya no eran rubí, si no un borgoña opaco.

- ¿Sabes? Es difícil ignorar tu dulce tentación – susurro.

- Lo siento – murmure mientras me alejaba de el.

Soul me había dicho que una vez que entrabas en el vicio, era difícil dejarlo, y para el era aun mas difícil resistirse al _llamado_ de mi sangre, aunque en mas de una ocasión le dije que podía tomarla, pero el se negaba.

Sentí como Soul me abrazaba y me pegaba contra su frío pecho, el corazón me bombardeaba como loco y mis mejillas se calentaron por culpa de mi sonrojo.

- No lo superare si no me acostumbro – susurro contra mi cabello.

Se gélido aliento hacia que me dieran escalofríos en la espalda y que comenzara a temblar un poco. Soul era helado, pero adoraba las descargas eléctricas que sentía cuando nuestras pieles se tocaban.

Estuvimos así un buen rato, Soul me acobijo con las sabanas para no congelarme – según el – y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello mientras que yo me deleitaba con su aroma y su fría piel. Nuestras respiraciones y los latidos de mi alocado corazón hacían eco en el cuarto, Soul me decía que los latidos de mi corazón eran como música para sus oídos, al igual que mis balbuceos cuando estoy dormida.

- ¿Y de que hablo? – le pregunte.

- Principalmente sobre las clases… o sobre mi.

Me sonroje.

- ¿S-sobre ti? – murmure nerviosa.

- Si, me mencionas mucho.

- ¿Y-y que t-te digo?

- Que soy un idiota.

- ¿Enserio?

- O que soy lindo – me dijo divertido.

- No eres lindo – mentí, ¡y vaya que era una mentira!

- Si, como digas – me dijo el burlón.

- ¿Los vampiros pueden soñar? – pregunte curiosa.

- Tenemos sueños, pero muy rara vez… mi ultimo sueño fue hace unas semanas…

- ¿Y de que se trataba?

- No quiero recordarlo – susurro.

- De acuerdo.

Silencio.

Comencé a jugar con mis manos nerviosa, no tenia idea de que hacer ahora… bueno, si, tenia una idea, pero estaba lejos de los limites de la realidad.

Quería besar a Soul.

Discretamente voltee a verlo, Soul estaba viendo uno de mis tantos libros, mi mirada se podo en sus labios, ¿Cómo se sentirían al tacto? ¿Serian suaves? Fríos si, ¿pero carnosos…? Las ganas me carcomían por dentro.

_Contrólate Maka, no eches a perder el momento._

Mordí mi labio, intentando aplacar el impulso que corría por mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo se sentiría besar a un vampiro?, bueno, corrección, ¿Cómo se sentiría besar a Soul?

Estaba a punto de lanzarme para besarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustada, voltee a ver quien era.

Liz y Patty.

- ¡Maka! ¡Ya despertaste! – me dijo Liz alegre.

- ¡Maka dormilona, Maka dormilona! – canturreo Patty.

Suspire mientras volteaba a ver a un lado mío.

Soul ya no estaba.

Gruñí internamente, Liz y Patty tenían la mala costumbre de abrir la puerta sin tocar, por lo que Soul tenía que estar al pendiente todo el tiempo.

Después de dos horas en los que Liz y Patty – sobre todo Liz – me contaron lo que paso en la escuela y me dieron sus apuntes, al fin decidieron irse. Tan pronto salieron de mi cuarto Soul entro por mi ventana con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Algo interesante que haya ocurrido en el día? – me pregunto mientras se acostaba conmigo en la cama.

- El profesor Stein casi diseca a Black Star por andar gritando en clase – le dije divertida.

- ¿Kid no hizo nada para evitarlo?

- Al parecer estaba admirando la simetría del salón – dije entre risas.

Soul también se unió a mis risas.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos platicando sobre temas triviales, hasta que al fin se hizo de noche y no pude evitar quedarme dormida entre sus brazos mientras que el tarareaba mi nana.

Sin duda alguna, podría acostumbrarme a esto…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nygus-sensei dio el silbatazo de salida.

Rápidamente me zambullí en el agua mientras comenzaba a nadar.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Soul decidió quedarse a mi lado, ahora nos encontrábamos en clase de natación. Desde que me cure del resfriado, Soul y yo regresamos a clases, al principio fue un poco difícil estar junto a Kid y a Black Star, ya que el ultimo no me tenia mucha confianza, aunque después de unos días nos habíamos hecho amigos y ahora me la pasaba casi todo el día con ellos.

Suspire cansada cuando llegue al extremo opuesto de la alberca, ya había terminado mis tres vueltas, y como siempre, había sido la primera. Adoraba mi buena condición física… aunque odiaba mi pésimo equilibrio.

Cuando salí de la alberca los ojos comenzaron a picarme nuevamente, así que me dirigí rápido a mi casillero para agarrar las gotas para los ojos que Medusa-sensei me había dado. Cada vez que me picaban los ojos comenzaba a ver esas líneas rojas en Soul, Kid y Black Star, para luego comenzar a llorar sangre y desmayarme, Medusa-sensei me había dicho que tal vez era un problema ocular y que pronto se curaría, y que mientras me pusiera las gotas.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto una voz musical de la nada.

No pude evitar dar un brinco y un gritito por el susto. Voltee a ver a la persona que me había hablado, era Soul.

- Si, gracias – le dije mientras cerraba mi casillero - ¿Qué haces aquí? Es el vestidor de las chicas, si alguien entra estaremos en problemas.

- ¿Acaso olvidas con quien estas hablando? – me dijo burlón.

- Estoy hablando con el más loco de los vampiros.

- Oh… en ese caso, ¿este loco vampiro no te parece sexy? – me pregunto curioso mientras se acercaba a mi.

Estuve apunto de negarlo – por más que sabia que eso seria una mentira –, pero mi débil vista humana me traiciono.

Mis ojos comenzaron a recorrer cada centímetro del cuerpo semidesnudo y mojado de Soul. Su pecho bien formado, sus nachos hombros, su _corto _traje de baño – bueno… era un short, pero a mi parecer estaba corto – y sus bien torneadas piernas.

No se cuanto tiempo me le quede viendo como idiota, pero regrese en si cuando Soul comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me pregunto seductoramente.

- Muérete Soul – le respondí sonrojada y apenada.

- No se que opines Maka, pero yo ya estoy muerto – susurro mientras se acercaba a mi.

Podía sentir el frío cuerpo de Soul a escasos centímetros del mío, su aliento golpeaba en mi cara y me embriagaba con su dulce aroma, sus ojos color rubí me miraban intensamente, haciendo que me abrazara a mi misma, intentando ocultar mi no tan desarrollado cuerpo de su vista.

Kami, ¿Por qué tenia que encontrarme con el vampiro que más amaba estando yo en traje de baño?

No me había dado cuenta que Soul me estaba acorralando hasta que sentí el frío metal de mi casillero contra mi espalda, Soul se recargo con una mano en los casilleros mientras se pegaba aun más a mi y acercaba su rostro al mío.

¡¿Qué demonios tramaba?!

- ¿Sabes? Te ves muy apetitosa en traje de baño… - ronroneo Soul en mi oído.

Mi pulso se disparo y mis mejillas se sonrojaron en tiempo record, sentía como si me fuera a dar un ataque en cualquier momento y como si millones de murciélagos – por que no parecían mariposas – revolotearan en mi estomago.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar nervioso cuando Soul me sujeto de la cintura y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los míos.

¡¿Iba a besarme?! ¡¡Si!!

Estábamos a milímetros de distancia, podía sentir su dulce respiración contra mi rostro.

Solo un poco más… ¡solo un poco más!

Pero de pronto, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

Abrí los ojos del susto – ni siquiera me había dado cuanta de que los había cerrado –, las chicas comenzaban a entrar a los vestidores, la clase ya había acabado. Mire a mi alrededor, Soul había desaparecido.

Sonreí mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mis labios.

Había estado apunto de besar a Soul, ¡y el había comenzado el beso! ¿Eso significaba que le interesaba?

Suspire.

No, claro que no, ¿Qué podría ver Soul en mi?, solo era una chica común y corriente que tenia una sangre exquisita para el, solo eso.

Pero aun así… aun si el no me quisiera, yo lo amaba con toda mi alma.

Me reí quedamente mientras me encaminaba a los baños.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Soul y yo teníamos algo en común, una _dulce tentación…_

Y para mí, eran sus labios…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Wii! Al fin les traje el capitulo, ¡bendito sea el fin de semana xD! Bueno, espero y con este capitulo se hayan aclarado unas dudas, conocimos el pasado de Soul, el don de Black Star, algo mas sobre los sangre pura ¡y casi hay beso! xD_

_¡Millones de gracias por sus reviews! Me animaron a acabar el capitulo, pero el próximo se los traeré de nuevo hasta el sábado (el trabajo), pero si lo acabo para mañana, sin falta lo subo x3_

_¡Nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Al fin! ¡El capitulo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 10** _Sueño de una Noche de Verano_

**Soul POV**

_"Comencé a besar nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo de Sissy, sentía como este temblaba a causa de la risa._

_- Soul, basta – me dijo divertida._

_- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte mientras besaba su cuello._

_- Tenemos que regresar a la fiesta, si nos encuentran así estaremos en problemas._

_- ¿Por qué? – repetí._

_- Por que se supone que no debíamos de hacer "esto" antes de la boda – me dijo mientras tocaba la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice._

_- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunte con miedo._

_- ¡No, no, no! ¡Claro que no! Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… aparte de conocerte – me dijo con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Entonces?_

_- Que si nos ven así tendremos problemas, ya sabes como están todos con lo de "el sexo antes del matrimonio" – me dijo frustrada – no quiero tener problemas._

_- De acuerdo, vamos a vestirnos… pero no dudes que pronto volveré a quitarte esa ropa – le dije con una sonrisa mientras la besaba._

_Sissy se sonrojo mientras que yo me reía, ¡que fácil era hacer sonrojar a mi prometida!_

_Después de terminar de vestirnos, nos encaminamos de regreso a la fiesta que mis padres habían organizado por la navidad._

_La verdad es que ni siquiera preste atención a la fiesta, mi mente regresaba una y otra vez a el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos._

_No me separe de Sissy ni por un instante, y al final, justo después de que acabara la fiesta nos dirigimos a mi habitación, donde volvimos a hacer el amor hasta el amanecer._

_Nunca me arrepentiría de estos momentos en mi vida, amaría a Sissy para siempre, incluso aun después de la muerte…"_

**…………………………………………………………………………**

Abrí los ojos lentamente.

Me encontraba acostado en la cama de Maka, con ella entre mis brazos, totalmente dormida. La mire fijamente mientras acomodaba un mechón de su cabello.

Realmente si se parecía a Sissy.

Tal vez Maka y ella fueran un poco diferentes, pero mientras dormían se parecían mucho. Ambas hablaban en sueños, suspiraban cada tanto y sus labios siempre estaban entreabiertos, en una perfecta "o".

Sonreí mientras el acariciaba la mejilla, sabia que nunca podría olvidar a Sissy, ya que ella fue mi primer amor, pero ahora quería a Maka, la amaba demasiado, casi tanto como había amado a Sissy, pero no igual.

El amor que sentía hacia Maka era diferente, era más potente y fuerte que el de Sissy, era como si… fuera mi _todo._

Si algo le llegase a pasar a Maka, moriría.

Maka suspiro mientras se acurrucaba contra mi pecho y murmuraba entre sueños algo con respecto a un trabajo de Stein.

Me reí quedamente para luego besar su frente. Hace unos días había estado apunto de besarla, ¡y vaya que si quería!, pero _por suerte_ otras chicas entraron a los vestidores, y digo _"por suerte"_ por que si hubiese llegado a besar a Maka no creía poder controlarme. La haría mía, y con ello su sangre.

Por eso agradecí la interrupción, no quería lastimar a Maka, nunca haría algo para dañarla.

Y nunca volvería a beber su sangre.

Aun se me hacia difícil estar junto a ella, ya que el dulce olor de su sangre despertaba al monstruo que habitaba en mi, el cual me exigía que enterrara nuevamente mis colmillos en su blanco y suave cuello. Y eso no lo haría, nunca.

Maka gruño entre sueños mientras se acurrucaba aun más contra mí, volví a reírme quedamente. Una Maka dormida era mejor y más entretenida que un programa de televisión.

Voltee a ver el reloj de su mesita de noche, faltaba media hora para que ella se despertara para ir a la escuela.

Sin despertarla, lentamente fui saliendo de la cama. Maka frunció el ceño asustada y yo la bese en la mejilla para tranquilizarla, después salí por la ventana y me encamine hacia la mansión.

Kid y Black Star debían de seguir durmiendo, ya que todo estaba apagado y no se podía escuchar ningún ruido. A paso lento fui subiendo las escaleras, y justo cuando iba en el quinto escalón, alguien carraspeo y encendió la luz.

Eran Kid y Black Star.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Con quien estabas?! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?! – grito Kid histérico.

Por un momento me sentí como un niño siendo regañado por su mama.

- Kid… estaba con Maka – le recordé.

- Ah… es verdad…

- ¡¿Ves?! ¡¡Te dije!! ¡Me hiciste levantarme para nada! – dijo Black Star molesto.

- ¡Me tenia preocupado, es tu hermano, deberías de preocuparte también!

- ¡Soul ya esta lo suficientemente maduro para estar donde quiera a las horas que quiera y con quien quiera!

Suspire mientras subía las escaleras, ignorando a Kid y a Black Star, quienes ya parecían marido y mujer.

Me acosté en mi cama, media hora de sueño no me vendría mal.

Estaba apunto de quedarme dormido, cuando de repente, alguien comenzó a reír y a brincar en mi cama.

- ¡Vamos Soul-kun, despierta, despierta! – grito una voz infantil.

- Ángela… - murmure.

Ángela era la nueva_ "hija"_ de Kid, ya que hace unos días el la había visto en una de sus visiones, muriendo lentamente en el orfanato, y como buen vampiro que es, decidió salvarla de la muerte. No me quejaba, Ángela era como la hermana menor que nunca tuve, es alegre, divertida y amable, además de ser la única persona que mantiene a raya a Black Star, lo malo es que ella es… muy hiperactiva. Casi tanto como la gran estrella.

- ¡Vamos Soul-kun, hoy te toca llevar a Ángela a la escuela! – me grito sin dejar de brincar.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - dije mientras salía de la cama y me dirigía a la ducha.

Ángela se hacia pasar por mi hermana pequeña de sangre, ya que ella tenia casi el mismo color de ojos que yo, aunque en lo demás no nos parecíamos. Pero que va, los humanos creen hasta la más ligera mentira.

Cuando baje a la cocina – con Ángela en mi espalda –, Kid estaba cocinando junto con Maka un poco de lasaña. Últimamente Maka llegaba temprano y nos visitaba, cosa que a mi me agradaba.

- Buenos días – me saludo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Maka-chan! – grito Ángela mientras se bajaba y corría a abrazar a Maka.

- ¡Hola Ángela! – dijo Maka mientras cargaba a la niña.

Ángela olfateo el cuello de Maka.

- Hoy hueles delicioso, Maka-chan – dijo Ángela sonriente.

- Gracias.

Algo bueno era que, a pesar de ser neófita, Ángela sabia controlarse. Kid, Black Star y yo intentamos descubrir cual seria su don, pero al parecer aun no lo desarrollaba.

Después de terminar de_ "desayunar",_ nos encaminamos hacia la Academia. Maka me acompaño a dejar a Ángela a su salón y después nos encaminamos al nuestro.

Durante el camino casi no hablamos, es mas, ya casi no hablábamos, y todo por culpa de lo que paso en los vestidores. Había metido la pata, Maka no me quería, ¿Por qué hacerme ilusiones de que ella correspondería mis sentimientos?

Si Maka me había pedido que me quedara debió de ser gracias a que se sentía culpable por separarme de los otros, pero… aun así… había algo dentro de mí que me decía que ese no era el motivo.

Sin embargo, nunca me atreví a preguntarle a Maka el por que fue por mi.

- ¿Soul…? – susurro Maka quedamente.

- ¿Si?

- Yo… este… veras… Liz quería ir a la nueva disco que abrieron en las afueras de la ciudad, y pues… me preguntaba… ¿querrías ir conmigo…? – murmuro mientras jugaba nerviosa con sus manos.

La mire fijamente, ¿me estaba pidiendo salir? ¿_Juntos_?

- Eh… bueno… yo… - tartamudeé.

- ¡Si no quieres ir no hay problema! – Dijo Maka nerviosa – aunque me gustaría que fueras… - susurro, y si no hubiese sido vampiro no la habría escuchado.

- Iré – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Enserio?! – dijo ella emocionada, para luego sonrojarse y desviar su mirada de la mía – digo… ¿enserio? ¡Genial! Es pasado mañana, trae a Kid y a Black Star, si quieres – me dijo alegre.

- De acuerdo.

Maka sonrió aun más, y así, en silencio nos encaminamos hacia el salón, esperando otro día de tortura mental con Stein…

Me fui a sentar a mi lugar una vez que entramos al salón. Kid me miraba con una sonrisa y Black Star lo veía confundido, le pregunte con la miraba que le pasaba a Kid, pero el solo se encogió de hombros.

_"¿Así que Maka-chan te invito a salir, eh?" _me pregunto Kid mentalmente.

Asentí con la cabeza.

_"Vaya, al principio no tenia muy definido tu futuro con Maka, pero en cuanto aceptaste, todo se aclaro"_

Lo mire confundido, ¿a que se refería?

Kid sonrió ampliamente, para luego mostrarme la visión que había tenido hace unos momentos.

La imagen era de una pequeña cabaña de madera, se podía ver y escuchar la lluvia caer desde fuera, no había luz, pero bastaban los relámpagos para poder ver bien la escena.

Maka se encontraba acostada en la cama que había dentro de la cabaña, jadeaba por aire, sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo normal y su cuerpo _desnudo_ estaba cubierto de sudor, mientras que yo me encontraba encima de ella, también desnudo y jadeante. No tuve que seguir viendo para saber lo que estábamos haciendo Maka y yo.

Gruñí avergonzado en respuesta, Kid solo rió bajito.

_"Espero y te diviertas"_ se burlo.

- Muérete – sisee lo mas bajito que pude, solo para que el me escuchara.

_"¡Oh, vamos! Sabemos que lo disfrutaras, ¿a que si?, no se necesita ser vidente para saber que tarde o temprano ustedes dos terminarían así"_ Lo fulmine con la mirada _"No me pongas esa cara, ya veras como olvidaras todo cuando estén allí y disfrutando, ¡ah, por cierto! No quiero que llegues después de las 9:00, ¿entendido?, Ángela preguntara por ti, y es muy joven para saber lo que pasa cuando dos personas se quieren mucho"_

Decidí ignorar los comentarios sobre educación sexual de Kid y me concentre en otra mente, pero para mi desgracia, tenia a Black Star a un lado, y el si que se hacia escuchar.

_"¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando?! ¡¡Odio que me dejen con la duda!! Si me entero que están tramando una broma sin mi, el gran ore-sama les pateara el trasero, ¿entendido?"_

Suspire.

Este seria un largo día…

**………………………………………………………………………………………**

_"-¿Soul? – susurro Sissy mientras acariciaba mi cabello._

_- ¿Si? – susurre medio adormilado._

_- Y-yo… tengo que decirte algo… - murmuro._

_La mire fijamente._

_Nos encontrábamos acostados en la hamaca que estaba en el jardín trasero de mi casa. Yo estaba recargado contra el pecho de Sissy, deleitándome con su aroma y con los latidos de su corazón, mientras que ella acariciaba mi cabello nerviosa._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunte._

_- Bueno… no estoy muy segura, aun no he ido con el medico… - murmuro._

_- ¡¿Estas enferma?! – dije preocupado._

_- ¡No, no, no es eso! Es que… veras… últimamente me he estado desmayando y tengo un retraso de unas semanas…_

_- ¿Y?_

_- Pues… creo que estoy embarazada._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De verdad?! – grite emocionado._

_- ¡Shhh! Aun no estoy muy segura, mañana iré con el medico, y pues… quería saber si tu me acompañarías…_

_- ¡Claro!_

_- Pero Soul, esto no se lo digas a nadie, si mi padre se entera que estoy embarazada antes de casarnos, no permitirá la boda y me separaran de ti._

_- Eso ya lo se, no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie._

_Sissy me sonrió._

_- Te amo._

_- Yo también te amo…"_

**……………………………………………………………………………………**

**-** ¡¡Soul!!

Regrese en si cuando el grito del profesor Stein resonó en mis oídos. Voltee a verlo, estaba hecho una fiera.

- Bien, me alegra que regresará co nosotros, en fin, como iba diciendo…

No escuche que mas dijo el profesor Stein, ya que mi mente volvía a estar vagando entre los recuerdos de Sissy y la visión que Kid me había mostrado.

Si Maka y yo terminábamos haciéndolo era por que yo le había dicho que la amaba y ella a mi, ¿no?, eso me alegraba, pero a la vez me aterraba.

Maka merecía ser feliz y bajo los rayos de sol, formar una familia, tener hijos, _vivir…_ pero si se quedaba conmigo estaría privada de todo eso. Yo la condenaría a una noche eterna, no podría darle un hijo y mucho menos hacerla feliz si para vivir necesita sangre.

Se supone que ella debe odiarme, darme caza, destruirme… no enamorarse de mi. Yo soy la presa y ella es la cazadora, no podemos estar juntos…

Pero mi lado egoísta la ama, desea estar con ella para toda la eternidad, aun si eso implica transformarla, la necesito y no creo poder vivir sin ella.

Después de un rato de tortura con Stein, al fin salimos al receso. Yo tenía que ir a entregar un libro que pedí prestado en la biblioteca, así que me separe de los demás.

Camine por los desérticos pasillos del Shibusen, mi mente intentaba imaginar lo que podría pasar el viernes, ¿de verdad quería hacerle eso a Maka? ¿De verdad quería quitarle su vida?

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien caminaba junto a mi, hasta que sin querer chocamos a medio camino.

- Lo siento – me disculpe.

- Descuida – me dijo el con una sonrisa.

Lo mire fijamente, tenia el cabello negro, pero cada mechón parecía un ojo, y hablando de ojos, estos eran rojos como la sangre. ¿Por qué sentía que ya lo conocía?

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – le pregunte.

- No, descuida, solo busco a alguien, a mi hermano menor.

- De acuerdo – murmure, intentando leer su mente.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía leer su mente… ni la mente de las demás personas.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme – susurro mientras se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse. Cerré los ojos intentando concentrarme, nunca me había pasado esto, siempre oía las mentes de los demás, ¿Por qué ahora no? - ¡Ah! Y Soul, yo que tu, vigilo a Maka, no es bueno dejarla sola…

Abrí los ojos mientras lo volteaba a ver, pero para sorpresa mía, no había nadie.

Las voces que tanto había querido escuchar hace unos momentos inundaron mi cabeza, pero no evitaron que mi mente me diera la identidad de aquel desconocido.

Era _el._

Un miedo enorme me invadió, ¿Cómo podía estar el aquí? ¿Cómo pudo destruir las barreras que puso Shinigami? Sabia por que venia, y eso me aterraba, tenia que salvarla.

Tenia que encontrar a Maka.

Ya ni me importo si un humano me veía, salí corriendo tan rápido como pude, guiándome por el dulce olor que siempre me había tentado, pero que en estos momentos no lograba hacerlo.

Corrí, y tan pronto vi a aquella chica rubia de coletas me lancé para abrazarla.

La apreté fuertemente entre mis brazos, enterrando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, inhalando su dulce aroma. Podía escuchar sus acelerados latidos de su vivo corazón y su respiración agitada. Sonreí, estaba viva, a salvo entre mis brazos, no dejaría que el la tocara, nunca.

- S-Soul… ¿s-sucede algo? – me pregunto confundida.

- No, nada – susurre.

Claro que ya nada pasaría, la tenía ahí, junto a mí, donde nadie podría dañarla.

Ahora ella estaría a salvo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Estas seguro, Soul-kun? – me pregunto Shinigami-sama preocupado.

- Sin duda era el, además… a su lado no podía leer las mentes – dije.

- Eso significa que el hizo evolucionar su don – dijo Kid serio mientras que Ángela estaba en sus hombros, jugando con su cabello.

- Esto es peligroso Shinigami-sama – dijo Black Star – debemos de sacar a Maka de aquí.

- Tengo entendido que mis hijas saldrán este viernes de fiesta, estaría muy tranquilo si ustedes las acompañaran.

Kid y Black Star me miraron fijamente con una sonrisa picara en el rostro – Kid le había contado sobre la visión –, yo solo los fulmine con la mirada.

- Descuide, Shinigami, ellas estarán _muy_ acompañadas, sobre todo Maka – dijo Kid burlón.

- ¡Gracias chicos! Aprovechare para reforzar la seguridad aquí, bien, eso era todo, ¡buenas noches!

Hicimos una pequeña reverencia, para luego salir de la Death Room.

- ¡Oto-san, Ángela quiere dormir! – dijo Ángela mientras agitaba sus pies, ella seguía en los hombros de Kid.

- Bien, bien, iremos a dormir – le dijo Kid con una sonrisa - ¿vienes Soul o iras con Maka?

- Iré con Maka – le dije.

- No la vas a dejar sola ni un momento, ¿verdad? – dijo Black Star.

- No, nunca – susurre.

No la dejaría, y menos ahora que corría peligro.

Ella no moriría, no dejaría que sufriera el mismo destino que Sissy…

**………………………………………………………………………………**

_"Estaba corriendo lo mas rápido posible que me permitían mis piernas. Entre de golpe a la mansión, ni siquiera salude a las sirvientas, seguí corriendo, hasta que me encontré a Wes a mitad de las escaleras._

_- ¡¿Dónde esta?! – grite entre jadeos y con el corazón acelerado._

_- Arriba en su habitación, esta muy débil… - susurro, pero ya no lo termine de escuchar, por que subí a toda prisa hacia su habitación._

_Al principio habíamos creído que Sissy estaba embarazada, me sentía el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra… pero cuando fuimos al medico, le detectaron una extraña enfermedad, la cual, al parecer no tenia cura._

_Sissy se estaba muriendo lentamente._

_Entre a la habitación, los padres de Sissy, los míos y el doctor me miraron fijamente, pero también los ignore, pase a su lado y mire fijamente a Sissy, quien se encontraba acostada en su cama, con los ojos cerrados y pálida como un fantasma._

_Camine hasta su lado y me arrodille junto a ella, acariciando su mejilla._

_- Sissy… - susurre._

_Ella abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos color jade, para luego mirarme fijamente._

_- Soul… - musito débilmente._

_- Descuida cariño, ya estoy aquí._

_Sissy sonrió, para luego voltear a ver a nuestros padres._

_- ¿Pueden… dejarnos solos un momento? – susurro._

_- Claro querida – le dijo su madre entre lágrimas._

_- ¡Espere, doctor! – le dije mientras me acercaba a el y susurraba - ¿Cuánto… le queda…?_

_- El ataque fue muy fuerte… no sobrevivirá más de una hora – me dijo el serio – lo lamento._

_- Ya veo… - murmure._

_"Una hora"_

_El corazón se me partía en mil pedazos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se la quería llevar Dios? ¿Acaso era un pecado ser mas feliz que el?_

_Volví a arrodillarme junto a Sissy cuando los demás salieron de la habitación._

_- ¿Soul…?_

_- ¿Si? – susurre._

_- Te amo._

_Sonreí._

_- Yo también te amo, siempre lo are._

_Ella me sonrió débilmente._

_- Soul… ¿puedo pedirte algo…?_

_- Lo que sea._

_- Cántame la nana… por favor…_

_- Claro._

_Me senté en su cama y la arrulle en brazos. Mientras la mecía iba tarareando su nana, la misma que le había compuesto desde hace años._

_Estuve así un buen rato, hasta que al final pude sentir como la respiración de Sissy paraba y como su cuerpo iba enfriándose._

_No deje de tararear, ni de mecerla, ni de besar su frente. Las lágrimas caían por mis ojos._

_Mi única razón para vivir se había ido…_

_Y nunca regresaría."_

**………………………………………………………………**

- ¡Soul!

Desperté sobresaltado mientras veía a mí alrededor, Maka me miraba preocupada. Mire su reloj, eran las 3:00 de la mañana y yo tenia la respiración agitada.

De todos los recuerdos de mi vida humana, ¿justamente tenia que soñar con ese? ¿Con el que más he sufrido?

- ¿Estas bien? – susurro.

- S-si, no te preocupes – murmure, intentando tranquilizarme.

Maka me miro fijamente, para luego tomar mi mano y comenzar a hacer círculos en mi dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Las corrientes eléctricas que producía el roce de la piel de Maka me agradaban.

- Yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré – me dijo tímidamente.

- Lo se – susurre mientras le sonreía – solo fue un mal sueño.

-_ "Un sueño de una noche de Verano"_ – me dijo divertida – todavía estamos en verano.

- Es verdad – coincidí entre risas.

Estuvimos un rato mas platicando, logre tranquilizarme gracias a Maka, ella hacia que todos mis temores se fueran, y después, ella se quedo profundamente dormida sobre mi pecho.

Suspire mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

La amaba, y haría todo lo posible por no dejarla caer en este mundo de las Tinieblas.

Maka era ahora mi nueva vida.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_¡Aleluya! Al fin termine el capitulo después de un largo tiempo… tengo sueño… y me siento mal… me enferme… pero en fin… ¡gracias a todos por sus reviews!_

_Respondiendo dudas: Las otras parejas ya no tardan en aparecer (paciencia), la acción empezara en unos capis mas (igual, paciencia, please!), Kid no caerá a la tentación y Maka ya no tarda e saber sobre su pasado, solo pido paciencia, que últimamente me he sentido sin inspiración (sin contar que ando enferma… snif…)_

_Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Dudas, criticas o comentarios son bien recibidos, No se para cuando les pueda traer el próximo cap, pero para que vean que soy niña buena, les dejare un pequeñísimo adelanto de lo que pasara en el siguiente cap…_

_¡Habrá Lemmon y un poco de gore! xD (creo yo…)_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Al fin! ¡El tan esperado cap… creo! Recuerden, en este capitulo habrá lemmon (o intento de), así que no me hago responsable por futuros traumas que lleguen a tener _-.-_ ¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 11 **_Amor Sangriento_

**Maka POV**

- ¿Lista? – me pregunto Liz.

- No lo creo – murmure mientras me veía en el espejo de mi cuarto.

Liz me había vestido – mas bien, me obligo a usar – una camisa blanca de mangas bombachas y una falda de tablones negra, unas calcetas blancas y unos zapatos negros. El cabello lo llevaba suelto, y he de admitir que extrañaba mis dos colitas.

- ¡Oh, vamos Maka, te ves bien! – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recargaba en mi hombro izquierdo y Patty en el derecho.

- ¡Es verdad Maka-chan, a Soul-kun le gustara verte así! – me dijo Patty alegre.

Me sonroje.

Ya era noche de viernes, lo que significaba que hoy iríamos a la disco. Por muy raro que suene, papa no puso mucho _"pero"_ en lo de darnos permiso, es mas, parecía alegre, cosa no muy rara en el.

Salimos del departamento, para después encaminarnos hacia la entrada del Shibusen, que era el lugar donde habíamos quedado para reunirnos e ir juntos a la disco. Tsubaki y Chrona ya estaban allí, al igual que Soul, Kid y Black Star.

- ¿Listas? – nos pregunto Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

- Claro – dijo Liz mientras que Patty reía y yo negaba con la cabeza.

- ¡Bien, en marcha, pronto serán las 8:00 y no quiero llegar tarde! – dijo Kid con su típico trauma.

Todos se rieron.

Aveces me resultaba sorprendente l hecho de que las chicas se llevaran bien con los chicos, eso demostraba que los humanos y los vampiros podían convivir en paz, lo único malo era que Kid todavía no hablaba mucho con Chrona, ya que según por lo que me había dicho Soul, ella era su_ "tua cantante"._

Pedimos un taxi, en el cual tuvimos que apretujarnos todos para poder entrar. Fue un alivio llegar al lugar y poder estirarse, sentía como si mis músculos se hubieran quedado agarrotados.

La disco estaba a más no poder, había una larga fila de personas esperando entrar a ella. Cuando pasamos a un lado de esta, todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Soul, Kid y a Black Star.

Debo de admitir que eso me molesto un poco, odiaba que miraran de esa forma a Soul, pero, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? El era un vampiro, y como uno le era inevitable llamar la atención de las personas – y la mía –.

Llegamos con los guardias, quienes nos miraron fijamente, para luego dejarnos pasar. Me sorprendí, ¿de verdad me veía tan importante como para que me dejaran pasar así por que si?

- Te ves hermosa esta noche, por eso te dejaron pasar – susurro Soul a mi oído, contestando mi pregunta mental, ¡y el decía que no podía leer mi mente!

- Si, claro, eso lo dirás tu – le dije mientras desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

Soul soltó una carcajada al escuchar los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón.

Llegamos a la barra; Liz, Chrona, Patty y yo pedimos refrescos, mientras que Soul, Kid y Black Star pedían una _"botella especial"._

- ¿Botella especial? – le pregunte curiosa.

- ¿Has visto al camarero? Pálido y con buen físico, ¿te recuerda a alguien?

- ¿Es un vam…? – No termine la frase ya que solo me basto con que Soul asintiera –, pero… el no toma de humanos… ¿o si?

- No lo creo, de lo contrario no podría estar reunido de humanos.

Asentí, y después de un rato el camarero regreso con nuestros encargos. Las bebidas de los chicos eran de un color carmesí, y se veía un poco viscoso.

No tuve que pensármelo mucho para saber lo que era.

Black Star y Soul se empinaron sus bebidas, para acabárselas de un solo trago, mientras que Kid tomaba con moderación.

- Parecen dos niños que no han comido en años – les regaño Kid.

- ¡Hey, tu saliste ayer, yo fui hace una semana! – se quejo Black Star.

- Chicos, iremos a bailar, ¿vienen? – nos pregunto Liz.

- Claro – dijeron Kid y Black Star mientras las seguían.

Comencé a jugar nerviosa con mi pajilla, intentando ignorar la mirada intensa de Soul sobre mí. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que el suspiro frustrado.

- Maka, sabes que no puedo leerte la mente, ¿Por qué no quieres ir a bailar?

Suspire.

- Sabes muy bien que tengo dos pies izquierdos, soy capaz de matar a alguien sin proponérmelo.

- Pero yo ya estoy muerto, y no creo que una frágil humana como tu me haga daños, ven, vamos – me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me sujetaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia la pista de baile.

La música de Gorillaz inundaba mis oídos al mismo tiempo que intentaba apartarme de los cuerpos que se contorsionaban a un lado mío. Nunca fui buena en el baile, es mas, lo odiaba.

Pero al estar junto a Soul olvide mi torpeza y mi odio hacia el baile. Deje que la melodía de _"Feel Good Inc"_ me guiara, al igual que Soul, quien estaba muy cerca de mí. En cada roce que tenían nuestros cuerpos millones de descargas viajaban por mi piel, erizando mis vellos y haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Estaba tan concentrada en la música que sin querer choque con alguien. Me tambalee un poco, mas no me caí – gracias a Soul –, voltee a ver a la persona con la que había chocado para pedirle una disculpa. Era un chico alto y de cabello negro como la noche, pero de unos increíbles ojos azules.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa – murmure avergonzada.

- Descuida, no paso nada… auque si quieres disculparte de verdad puedes venir conmigo, no creo que a tu amigo le moleste compartir – susurro mientras sonreía, dejando ver así sus blancos y afilados colmillos que sobresalían de la comisura de sus labios.

Escuche claramente el gruñido de Soul, quien estaba detrás de mi, mientras que me envolvía con sus brazos protectoramente.

- Lo siento, pero no creo que eso se pueda – siseo.

- Oh, vaya, lastima, ella huele delicioso… pero en fin, no peleare por la comida – murmuro mientras me sonreía, para luego perderse entre la multitud.

- ¿Estas bien? – me pregunto Soul preocupado.

N fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que mi corazón me latía desenfrenado y que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, dejándome estática en mi lugar.

- S-si… estoy bien, no te preocupes – murmure – oye Soul… ¿Cuántos vampiros hay aquí?

Soul suspiro.

- Máximo unos 20, todos ellos vegetarianos… auque claro, no por mucho si encuentran a alguien apetitoso.

- ¿Vegetarianos? Creí que ustedes tres eran los únicos.

- No, también hay mas, sin embargo no somos tantos como los otros y no todos logran controlar sus impulsos.

- Oh… - susurre, intentando asimilar lo que me había dicho.

¿Cuántos de los vampiros aquí presentes no eran_ carnívoros_? ¿Cuántos eran _vegetarianos_… o intento de?

Soul me sujeto de la mano mientras me acariciaba la cabeza, intentando calmarme.

- Descuida, yo estoy aquí, no dejare que te hagan nada – susurro mientras me sonreía.

Asentí débilmente. Eso ya lo sabía, Soul siempre estaba ahí para protegerme, aunque yo no se lo pidiera. A su lado me sentía segura y protegida, alegre y normal… me sentía como si estuviera en casa.

- Vamos por un poco de refresco… bueno, para ti – bromeo mientras me jalaba hacia la barra.

Soul me pidió una coca-cola mientras que el tomaba otra botella de sangre. Tome unos cuantos sorbos, sin embargo aun no estaba tranquila. Soul ya no me llevo a la pista de baile para evitar tener otro encuentro con otro vampiro, sin embargo, aun así uno que otro se me quedaba viendo de manera extraña, haciendo que Soul les gruñera y les mostrara los colmillos.

Estuvimos un largo rato conversando sobre temas triviales. La verdad es que no me importaba de qué hablábamos, ya que me encontraba mas concentrada en la risa y en la voz de Soul.

Adoraba ver la sonrisa de Soul bajo las luces de colores de la disco, eso lo hacia ver todavía más guapo de lo que por si ya era. Sin duda alguna Soul debería de estar en la cárcel, ¡es ilegal ser tan sexy!

No me di cuenta que me había estado acercándome a Soul hasta que sentí nuestros brazos rozar y su dulce aliento en mi cara. Sus bellos ojos color rubí me tenían hipnotizada, haciendo que mí corazón latiese más rápido y que me olvidara de donde estábamos.

Lentamente nos fuimos acercando mas mientras que al fondo se seguía escuchando la música de Gorillaz - ¿era mi imaginación o estaban repitiendo _Feel Good Inc_? –. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los míos, y por primera vez, en varios días, la tentación que estos me causaban aumento, haciendo que deseara besarlos con locura.

Estábamos tan cerca…

Pero de pronto, Soul se alejo de mi asustado.

- Kid… - susurro.

Lo mire confundida, ¿había hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué mencionaba a Kid? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Soul? ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte confundida.

Soul me miro horrorizado un instante, para luego voltear a ver a Kid. Seguí su mirada hasta encontrarme con un par de orbes ambarinos. Kid tenía la misma expresión de terror de Soul y Black Star – quien estaba a su lado –; Chrona, Liz, Tsubaki y Patty los miraban confundidas al igual que yo. Soul susurro algo de manera rápida, solo para que sus hermanos lo escucharan, Kid asintió y volteo a ver a las demás, quienes se desmayaron de la nada.

- ¡¿Qué?! – grite exaltada.

Black Star sujetó a Tsubaki y a Chrona mientras que Kid a Liz y a Patty, y en menos de un latido, los 6 ya habían desaparecido.

No tuve tiempo si quiera de preguntarle a Soul que pasaba, por que de pronto, un grito resonó en el lugar, y lo próximo que vi fue a un puñado de chicos lanzándose a la garganta de algunas personas.

Me quede horrorizada.

¡¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?!

- ¡¡Vámonos!! – me grito Soul mientras me sujetaba del brazo.

En un ágil movimiento el me puso en su hombro y salio corriendo de allí. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no marearme al ver como nos alejábamos de todo ese caos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y no lograba entender como es que de una noche agradable pasamos a una masacre.

No se adonde me llevaba Soul, solo era consiente de que seguía corriendo a gran velocidad y que parecía que no pararía en un buen rato.

Y cuanta razón tuve.

Después de unos minutos – que se me hicieron eternos –, Soul paro su carrera y me bajo de su hombro. Me tambalee un poco, pero el me sujeto para que no me cayera. Cuando me estabilicé voltee a verlo fijamente y al lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Estábamos en el bosque.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – le pregunte con la voz ronca.

- Al parecer alguien se corto en la disco y un vampiro no aguanto la tentación – lo mire con temor –, descuida, Kid lo vio antes y saco a las demás de allí junto con Black Star, ya deben de estar en el Shibusen.

Suspire aliviada, al menos las chicas están bien.

Pero de pronto, la mirada de Soul se puso tensa y seria, y de un rápido movimiento me metió entre las raíces de un árbol, ocultándome con unas cuantas ramas.

- ¿Pero que…?

- Shh, nos han seguido, quédate ahí y no salgas para nada – asentí, el me sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio, hasta que de pronto el sonido de unas pisadas inundo la tranquilidad de la noche. Soul se tenso y espero a que las pisadas llegaran hasta nosotros. Intente por todos los medios no ponerme nerviosa para que mi corazón no latiera rápidamente y nos delatara. Cosa que logre sin mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando los pasos llegaron hasta nosotros, dos chicos salieron de entre los árboles. Uno era el mismo chico con el que había chocado en la disco y la otra era una chica castaña con ojos color azul intenso, idénticos a los del chico.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí? – le pregunto ella a el.

- Seguro, su olor es inconfundible, ¡no sabes cuando envidio a ese tipo!

- Si, si, como sea… - murmuro la chica, para luego pararse en seco y mirar a Soul fijamente.

- ¡Hey, es el tipo de la disco! – grito el chico.

Soul no les respondió, simplemente los miro fijamente.

El chico inhalo profundamente, para después sonreír y mostrar sus colmillos.

- Ella esta aquí, este es su olor… dime, ¿Dónde esta?

- Ya me encargue de ella, esta muerta – murmuro Soul fríamente.

- ¿Y su cuerpo? ¿Dónde esta? – le pregunto la chica.

- Soy un rastreador, es mi trabajo encargarme del cuerpo después de comer – dijo Soul con tanta naturalidad que incluso casi me lo creo, debió de aprender eso de Black Star.

La chica lo miro fijamente durante un segundo, y para sorpresa mía Soul se tenso. Ella comenzó a reír macabramente.

- Será mejor que no digas mentiras muchacho. Mi don es poder saber los poderes de otros… y digamos que tú no eres un rastreador.

Soul comenzó a gruñir mientras se agazapaba, listo para pelear. Los otros no se quedaron atrás, también se pusieron en posición de ataque, esperando.

- ¿Dónde esta la chica? – susurro el chico.

- No se los diré – siseo Soul.

Y lo próximo que paso fue tan rápido que aduras penas y puse verlo.

Soul se lanzo contra los dos vampiros. Los tres luchaban como si estuvieran bailando un extraño ballet, Soul se movía a un lado y los otros lo seguían; la chica se lanzo contra Soul y el la esquivó, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba al otro chico. Era una danza mortal.

Gruñidos, siseos y golpes secos resonaban por todo el lugar, pero mis ojos humanos no lograban captar todo el movimiento. Cuando ellos paraban lograba ver las heridas de la pelea. Soul estaba arañado, la chica le faltaba tres dedos en una mano y su camisa estaba destrozada, mientras que el chico no tenía un brazo.

La pelea siguió, y yo solo rezaba por que nada le pasara a Soul. El miedo me carcomía por dentro al igual que las ansias de ir y ayudarlo, aunque no supiera como. Cuando paraban lograba ver las líneas sobre los tres, y nunca había deseado tanto tener una navaja para cortarlas.

Deje de pensar cuando escuche el sonido de una explosión y mire atentamente lo que estaba pasando. Soul y la chica chocaron en el aire, el la sujeto del cabello y la lanzo contra un árbol, el cual se partió a la mitad. El chico gruño al ver a su compañera lastimada y se lanzo contra Soul, quien lo esquivo, para luego sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa, lanzarlo al suelo, ponerse encima de el y comenzar a arrancar los miembros que todavía seguían pegados a su cuerpo.

Millones de gritos resonaron en el bosque, mientras que el cuerpo del vampiro iba siendo cercenado, hasta que al fin estos cesaron. Soul se veía cansado y justo cuando se iba a para del suelo la vampira apareció detrás de el como por arte de magia, lo sujeto del cabello, haciendo que el hiciera la cabeza para atrás, dejando expuesto su cuello, y lo mordió.

Un grito se atasco en mi garganta al ver la escena, sin embargo pareció liberarse cuando Soul grito de dolor. La vampira succionaba su sangre y el intentaba quitársela de encima.

La adrenalina, el miedo y la furia corrían por todo mi cuerpo. Miedo al ver a Soul herido, furia hacia la vampira que lo estaba lastimando y adrenalina al sentir el impulso de matarla, de verla inerte en el suelo.

Estuve apunto de salir de mi escondite para ir a ayudarlo, pero de pronto Soul clavo su mirada en mi.

- ¡¡¡No salgas!!! – grito.

Lo mire confundida.

¡¿Qué no saliera cuando estaban apunto de matarlo por mi culpa?! ¡¿Estaba loco?!

Sin embargo, a pesar de mi deseo por querer ayudarlo, me quede allí, oculta.

Soul sujeto nuevamente del cabello a la chica, y con un movimiento brusco la separo de el y la lanzo de espaldas al suelo. Se puso encima de ella como con el otro vampiro, pero no la descuartizo, simplemente le arranco la cabeza de un solo movimiento, ahorrándose los gritos.

Cuando todo acabo salí rápidamente de mi escondite y fui hasta Soul, quien me sonrió débilmente, para luego caer rendido a mis brazos. Estaba mas pálido de lo normal, casi transparente, estaba todavía más frío y el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido.

- ¡¡Soul!! – grite preocupada.

Como pude logre ponerme de pie con el, pase su brazo derecho por mis hombros y sujete su cintura, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio.

- Vete… de aquí… otros olieron la sangre… - me susurro con un hilo de voz.

- ¡¡No me voy si ti!! – le dije con un deje de histeria en la voz.

¡Grandioso, mas vampiros!

Rápidamente, sin perder tiempo comencé a caminar – casi correr – junto con Soul. No me fue fácil la caminata, ya que tenia que sumarle a mi torpeza la falta de equilibrio de el.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos corriendo, ni siquiera se que camino tomamos, pero mientras nos alejáramos de los vampiros todo iría mejor.

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre nosotros, y justo cuando me iba a dar por vencida, logre divisar una cabañita a lo lejos. El corazón me latió con fuerza mientras íbamos hasta ella y entrábamos.

Parecía que la habían abandonado hace tiempo, pero para suerte nuestra había una cama con sabanas destrozadas. Acosté a Soul en esta y prendí una vela que encontré por allí con unos cerillos que agarre de la mesita de noche que había a un lado de la cama.

Con la poca luz que había revise a Soul, en efecto, estaba más pálido y respiraba con dificultad, tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Mi vista se paro en su cuello, justo donde lo habían mordido; lo tenia desgarrado, como si lo hubiera arañado un tigre o algo así. Mi corazón se achicó, nunca lo había visto tan indefenso.

- Maka… tengo sed… - susurro entre jadeos, con un hilo de voz y los ojos aun cerrados.

- Pero… no tengo agua… - murmure nerviosa, intentando encontrar liquido en la cabaña con la mirada.

- No… tengo _sed…_

- Oh… - susurre como estupida.

¡Claro que debí de haberme dado cuenta de a que se refería con eso! Pero, ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le daría?

En ese momento todo cuadro en mi cabeza. Soul necesitaba sangre, y la única fuente de ese líquido que se encontrara cerca era yo. Así de sencillo, le daría mi vida para que el siguiera con la suya. No me importaba morir con tal de que el volviera a sonreír…

Me arrodille a un lado de el e hice mi cabello a un lado, dejando al descubierto mi cuello, para después inclinarme hacia el rostro de Soul.

- Soul… anda, bebe… - susurre.

El abrió los ojos lentamente, y tan pronto vio mi cuello su expresión se paralizo.

- Maka… no… yo no…

- Vamos Soul, si no bebes morirás y yo… yo no sabría que hacer sin ti… ¡bebe!

Soul me miro fijamente a los ojos, para luego mirar mi garganta y abrir la boca…

… pero tan pronto la abrió, volvio a cerrarla, chasqueando los dientes.

- No… no puedo… no creo controlarme… puedo matarte…

- Soul, ya me canse de repetírtelo, no me importa morir si con eso tu eres feliz, si con eso tu sigues con vida… por favor… bebe – murmure mientras que las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar mis ojos.

El me miro fijamente, alzo una de sus manos débilmente hacia mi rostro y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla. Su roce era casi como el de unas alas de mariposa.

- Nunca me perdonare por esto… - susurro – pero si te hace feliz… lo are.

Asentí débilmente con una sonrisa.

Y después de eso, el me acerco hasta el y me mordió.

El dolor era punzante, pero desapareció tan pronto como vino. La sensación de dar comenzó a inundar mi cuerpo con cada _"trago"_ que Soul daba. Comencé a sentirme mareada después de un rato, pero no me importo, nada me importo, estaba en mi lugar feliz, junto al hombre que amaba.

Soul se separó de mi y en un ágil movimiento me acostó en la cama, el se puso a gatas sobre mi y volteo a verme fijamente a los ojos.

Por un momento me perdí en esos bellos orbes color rubí que brillaban con intensidad, al igual que la sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios, la cual, por muy loco que suene, se me antojaba un poco…

- Soul… yo… yo… - susurre con un hilo de voz.

- Shh… - musito mientras ponía uno de sus níveos dedos sobre mis labios, silenciándome – no digas nada Maka, solo… déjate llevar – ronroneo seductoramente, haciendo que mi corazón latiese como loco.

El no necesitaba pedirme eso, yo haría todo lo que el me dijera.

Volví a asentir, cerré los ojos y eché mi cabeza para atrás, exponiendo nuevamente mi cuello. Soul no tardo en volver a morderme.

Extrañas sensaciones envolvían mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera mientras que Soul se alimentaba de mí. Sus suaves y frías manos viajaban libres por todo mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que mis torpes manos acariciaban su mano y se enredaban en su cabello.

El deseo creció en mi, no solo quería sus labios, lo quería a_ el_. Lo deseaba, lo quería, lo _necesitaba._

Gemidos de placer comenzaron a escapar de mis labios, por más que intentaba frenarlos. Mi corazón parecía que sufriría pronto un ataque al sentir como Soul pasaba una de sus manos por una de mis piernas, mientras que la otra se metía bajo mi camiseta.

El se separo de mi después de un rato, logre ver que ya se había curado de la herida de su cuello con la luz de la vela, la cual ya estaba apunto de apagarse. La lluvia caía fuertemente afuera, pero eso no nos importaba, cada uno estaba sumergido en los ojos del otro.

Y antes de que me diera tiempo de reaccionar, Soul me beso.

Fue un beso rudo, lleno de pasión y sentimientos encontrados. Yo no dude en corresponderlo, me sentía en las nubes, ¡Cuánto había deseado este momento!

Nos separamos por falta de aire – yo más que el –, y justo cuando le iba a decir lo que desde hace tiempo me moría por decirle, Soul acerco sus labios a mi oído y ronroneo con voz seductora:

- Te deseo.

Me quede en shock al escuchar eso, ¿había oído bien? ¿Me deseaba? ¿A mi? ¿A una chica torpe, normal – mas que nada normal – y sencilla? Quise decirle que estaba loco, que tal vez le había afectado el beber mi sangre, pero antes de que una palabra o sonido escapara de mi boca, el ya había vuelto a besarme.

El sabor de sus labios era exquisito, y más aun con mi sangre impregnada en ellos. Sus manos viajaban libres por mi cuerpo, deteniéndose en mis pechos y en mis piernas. No podía evitar soltar los gemidos que surgían desde lo más profundo de mí al sentir sus caricias. Si tanto me deseaba, ¿Por qué no me hacia suya de una vez? ¿Qué acaso no veía que me hacia sufrir con esto?

Soul al parece se dio cuenta de eso, ya que cuando volvimos a separarnos por aire, el me quito rápidamente la camiseta, lanzándola lejos. Escuche el golpe seco que esta produció al caer, pero no me importo donde cayo cuando sentí a Soul besar y lamer mi piel que había quedado al descubierto.

Yo tampoco me quede atrás y comencé a desabotonarle su camisa, pero mis dedos estaban en mi contra y no podía si quiera con un simple botón. Maldije por lo bajo, haciendo que Soul se riera y se quitara la camisa con su típica velocidad vampírica.

Me quede embobada viendo su perfecto pecho plano y en forma. Pase mis dedos por este y me deleite con la sensación de descargas que producía mi piel al contacto con la suya. Soul me sujeto del mentón, obligándome a verlo a la cara, y cuando lo hice, volvió a besarme.

Esta vez ya ni me di cuenta de cuando me había quitado la falda y el su pantalón, pero no me importo. Soul besaba y lamia toda la piel expuesta que encontraba, mientras que yo pasaba mis manos por su ancha espalda, memorizando cada parte de esta.

Más gemidos escapaban de mí, pero no era la única, Soul también gemía de vez en cuando, cada vez que yo besaba su pecho y lo acariciaba.

Después de un rato en el que solo disfrutábamos nuestras caricias, el decidió que mi sostén el estorbaba, por lo que decidió quitármelo. Sin embargo, ahora fui yo la que rió cuando vi que el no podía con el broche y comenzaba a maldecir también por lo bajo. Le ayude con este, y tan pronto lo hice Soul comenzó a besar y lamer mis pechos.

El placer recorría todo mi cuerpo, me sentía desfallecer cada vez que Soul volvía a besar mis labios y jugaba con el encaje de mis pantaletas, amenazando con rozar mi intimidad. Pero el no era el único que jugaba sucio, yo también rozaba _sin querer_ con mi rodilla a su entrepierna, haciendo que soltara un gemido y luego me gruñera, para después volver a besarme.

Nuevamente Soul utilizo su velocidad para quitarnos las prendas que faltaban, dejándonos expuestos a los dos. Contemple como idiota su perfecto cuerpo de Adonis bajo la luz de los relámpagos, y debo de admitir que me sentí la criatura mas horrenda en ese momento. Yo no me acercaba ni siquiera a la palabra _"bonita",_ ¿Cómo se pudo haber fijado el en mi? Tal vez esto sea la calentura del momento… si, tal vez sea eso, yo no merecía estar con el, yo no…

Deje de pensar tan pronto Soul volvió a atacar mis labios.

Mi mente me decía que lo mas seguro era que yo sufriría al final de esto, ya que lo mas seguro era que Soul no me quisiera, pero mi cuerpo me exigía el contacto con el suyo, deseba que el me tocara y me hiciera suya. Yo también lo deseaba.

Y al parecer, Soul también.

El se separo lentamente de mí, al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirarme fijamente. No me había dado cuenta de que mi corazón estaba en su límite ni que mi cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor, mojando así también a Soul. Me cohibí un poco ante su intensa mirada, y aunque odie admitirlo, también me sonroje.

- Maka… ¿estas segura? – susurro preocupado.

_¡Claro que lo estoy! ¿Qué acaso no me ves?_

No le respondí, simplemente desvié la mirada apenada.

- Maka… no puedo leerte la mente… y no sabes cuanto desearía hacerlo en estos momentos, así que por favor dime… ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto? – volvió a preguntarme mientras me sujetaba del mentón, obligándome a encontrarme con sus orbes rubíes.

Tarde un momento en acordarme como era que le hacia para hablar.

- Si… - susurre – si lo deseo.

Soul me sonrió dulcemente.

- Te amo – murmuro.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

La palabra no paraba de repetirse en mi cabeza. ¿Era verdad? ¿El me amaba? ¿Qué, a mí? ¿Cómo, cuando, por que…?

Mis labios solo fueron capaces de balbucear la única palabra que había esperado mucho por salir.

- Yo también… yo también te amo…

¡Que bonito se sentía quitarse un peso de encima!

Soul sonrió ampliamente al escuchar mis palabras, acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente y luego me beso. Eso me distrajo un poco del dolor que sentí cuando el me penetro.

Mi cuerpo se arqueo ante la súbita descarga de placer/dolor que sentí, enterré mis uñas en la espalda de Soul, pero no le hicieron daño, las lagrimas de dolor salieron de mis parpados y Soul me las quitaba con besos mientras susurraba palabras de amor en mi oído.

El dolor era insoportable, pero a medida que el se movía lentamente dentro de mi, este fue pasando, hasta que al final desapareció y en su lugar me inundo una ola de placer.

Mis caderas se movieron solas contra las de Soul, quien no tardo en acelerar el ritmo. Entramos en un vaivén de placer y pasión en cada embestida. Gemidos y gritos se escapaban sin restricción alguna de mi boca, al mismo tiempo que Soul y yo decíamos nuestros nombres entre jadeos.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, ni nos importo, solo queríamos estar los dos solos, en nuestro momento especial. Los truenos y los relámpagos opacaban nuestras voces, pero la lluvia no, por lo que nos podíamos escuchar a la perfección cuando solo escuchábamos el agua caer. Las descargas que recorrían nuestros cuerpos eran únicas, al igual que la sensación de que estos estaban hechos para encajar perfectamente.

Y al final, la sensación que tanto habíamos estado esperando al fin llego.

Estábamos en plena cima del clímax, listos para tocar las estrellas juntos. Soul entrelazo nuestras manos y nos miramos fijamente, para después terminar con una ultima embestida.

Cuando la ola de placer inundo mi cuerpo, Soul volvió a morderme, haciendo que me sintiera todavía en el cielo. Las nuevas sensaciones se mezclaban con las que ya tenia, haciendo que entrara volando en mi propio paraíso.

Soul termino de beber de mí y cayo a un lado mío, no parecía agotado físicamente, pero debía de estarlo en otros aspectos. Yo en cambio si lo estaba, por lo que me acurruque contra su pecho, feliz de poder descansar al fin. Soul comenzó a hacer pequeños circulitos en mi espalda con su dedo índice, mientras que respiraba contra mi cabello empapado por el sudor, produciendo pequeños temblores de frío en mí.

- Oh… demonios… - susurro Soul sorprendido.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte curiosa.

- Nos iremos al infierno por esto.

Me recargue en uno de mis codos para voltear a verlo confundida. Soul me señalo su cuerpo, el mío y la cama.

- Oh… - murmure al ver a lo que se refería.

Las sabanas, así como nuestros cuerpos y nuestros cabellos estaban manchados de sangre. Había hecho el amor con un vampiro sobre _mi_ sangre.

Mire durante un rato la escena totalmente sorprendida, y de pronto, una bomba de alegría estallo en mi interior, haciendo que comenzara a reírme de la nada. Soul me miro confundido, para luego comenzar a reírse también.

Entre risas me acuno entre sus brazos, y cuando logramos calmarnos, dejamos que el sonido de la lluvia inundara el lugar.

- Maka… - murmuro.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Fue verdad lo que dijiste…? ¿En verdad tú me amas…?

- De verdad, siempre lo he hecho… pero y tu… ¿tu de verdad me amas a mi? – susurre.

Soul me beso delicadamente la frente, al mismo tiempo que volvía a comenzar a hacer círculos en mi espalda.

- Ahora tu eres mi vida – se limito a decir.

Sonreí.

Soul comenzó a tatarear mi nana, haciendo que mi cuerpo se rindiera al cansancio y comenzara a cerrar los ojos, lista para dormir de una vez por todas.

Nunca me arrepentiría de esas palabras, ni mucho menos de este momento…

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Well… ¿y que les pareció? Antes que nada, debo de decirles que soy nueva en esto del lemmon… bueno, aunque tal vez esto sea un limme… aun no se… aunque debo de admitir que a mi me gusto como quedo ^^_

_¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Últimamente la Señora Inspiración me ha tenido abandonada con este fic… solo espero y no sea permanente._

_En fin, tengo una pregunta que hacerles a ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Últimamente he estado revisando todos mis fics, intentando actualizarlos, sin embargo, hay algunos en los que he visto que ya no se les puede hacer nada, por lo que los tendré que borrar, mientras que otros se tardaran todavía un poco en ser actualizados. El fic que pienso borrar será Reincarnation, ¿están ustedes de acuerdo? No quiero tener problemas si lo borro así de la nada, así que por eso les pregunto._

_Bueno… nos leemos en el próximo, tratare de no tardarme en actualizar, ¡nos leemos!_

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_Un capitulo mas, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 12 **_Los Albarn_

**Maka POV**

Comencé a despertar lentamente.

La cabaña estaba iluminada por los débiles rayos de sol que lograban colarse entre tantas nubes grises y la roída cortina que había en la ventana. Me estire en mi lugar, y de pronto, un pequeño dolor surgió en mi cuello.

Lleve mi mano hasta el lugar donde se sentía el dolor. Con mis dedos pude notar que tenia dos marcas, como de mordidas de vampiro…

¡¡Vampiro!!

Me incorpore de golpe mientras miraba a mí alrededor. Estaba sola en la cabaña, desnuda sobre la cama, con sangre seca en mi cuerpo y cabello, además de las sabanas y el colchón.

Busque desesperada a Soul con la mirada, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Me había dejado sola?

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pensar en otra opción, ¿acaso lo que me dijo anoche no había sido cierto? ¿Solo me utilizo?

Intente no pensar en eso, y re un rápido movimiento salí de la cama, envolviendo mi cuerpo con la sabana y encaminándome hacia la puerta.

- ¡¡Soul!! – grite tan pronto puse mi mano en la chapa.

Sin embargo, me lleve el susto de mi vida al verlo frente a mí cuando abrí la puerta, mirándome preocupado, ¿era mi imaginación o tenía el cuerpo mojado?

- ¿Pasa algo? – me pregunto preocupado.

- Y-yo… no… no pasa nada… es que… creí que te habías ido – murmure apenada.

- No me iría sin ti – me dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente.

Le sonreí, pero lo mire curiosa cuando vi que no tenía rastro de sangre en su cuerpo, si mal no recordaba, anoche habíamos quedado bañados en mi sangre.

Soul debió de ver la pregunta en mi rostro, ya que comenzó a reírse ligeramente.

- Encontré un riachuelo por aquí cerca, y pues… fui a bañarme mientras dormías. Tal vez quieras quitarte toda la sangre seca antes de irnos, ten por seguro que Liz y Patty pegaran el grito en el cielo si te ven así.

- Tienes razón – murmure mientras me sonrojaba al imaginar como estaría mi aspecto.

Realmente si debía de necesitar una ducha.

Pero justo antes de que decidiera salir hacia el riachuelo para bañarme, una idea cruzo por mi cabeza. Mi corazón palpito desenfrenado con solo pensarlo, pero… no perdía nada con intentarlo… ¿verdad?

Suspire, para luego voltear a ver a Soul fijamente, mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello.

- ¿Q-que te parece s-si… n-nos bañamos j-juntos? – susurre mientras desviaba la mirada de sus ojos rubí y me sonrojaba todavía mas de lo que por si ya estaba, ¡si que me había vuelto toda una pervertida!

Soul rió un poquito, para luego abrazarme por la cintura y atraerme más hacia su cuerpo semidesnudo – solo vestía su pantalón –.

- Me encantaría – ronroneo en mi oído.

Y lo próximo que supe, fue que llegamos al riachuelo y nuestros cuerpos volvieron a unirse como la otra noche…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entre silenciosamente al departamento.

Eran las 8:36 de la mañana, Soul y yo apenas habíamos regresado al Shibusen después de nuestro momento en el bosque, en aquella cabaña abandonada.

Me asome en el cuarto de Liz y de Patty, ellas seguían dormidas, y por lo que vi, no se habían despertado desde que Kid las saco de la disco, ya que llevaban la misma ropa.

Fui a mi habitación y me deje caer en la cama, para luego acurrucarme en esta y abrazar una de mis almohadas.

Seguía sin creer que al fin le había dicho a Soul que lo amaba, seguía sin creer que el me correspondía, y sobre todo, seguía sin creer que había hecho el amor con un vampiro, el cual, esta loco por mi sangre e intenta frenar las ansias de beber de mi.

Nunca fui buena en las relaciones, es mas, ¡nunca había tenido novios! – Por que si, Soul me había pedido ser su novia, lo cual acepte más que feliz –.

¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer ahora? Mi novio no era de lo más _normal _que digamos, el es un _vampiro_. Y por lo que he visto con Liz, debo de presentárselo a papa.

¿Cómo se supone que debo de hacerlo?

_"Papa, te presento a Soul, es mi novio, lo amo demasiado, ¿y que crees? ¡Es un vampiro! Loco, ¿no? ¡Ah! Y también el ha bebido mi sangre y hemos tenido relaciones… ¿crees que pueda venir a cenar hoy?"_

No… sin duda nunca le diría eso.

Pero entonces, ¿Cómo?, papa siempre ha aceptado a los novios de mi hermana – claro, después de un _largo_ interrogatorio y de una vista a sus expedientes –, pero tenia miedo de que el no aceptara a Soul.

¿Y si no le caía bien? ¿Y si me prohibía estar con el? ¿Y si lo expulsaba por el hecho de que esta saliendo con su _"pequeña"_ hija?

Me reí al pensar en eso.

Casi me podía sentir como una humana _normal _con un novio _normal,_ y a pesar de que Soul era un vampiro, el también tenia su lado humano, ¿no?, por lo tanto… podía entrar en la definición de _"normal"._ No importara que el bebiera sangre y fuera inmortal, sus sentimientos y su forma de ser lo hacían ser humano…

Y hacían que yo lo amara con locura.

* * *

_Mire a mi alrededor, estaba sentada en una banca a mitad de un parque._

_Casi no podía ver nada por culpa de la niebla que había en el lugar, pero si podía ver mi ropa. Traía puesto un simple vestido color blanco, el cual se ondeaba a causa del viento que corría en el lugar. Mi cabello estaba suelto, haciendo que algunos mechones fueran a parar a mi cara, para que luego yo intentara ponerlos nuevamente en su lugar._

_Estuve un rato en silencio, contemplando lo poco que podía ver del lugar, hasta que de pronto, empecé a escuchar pasos que se acercaban hacia mí._

_Cuando aquella persona estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, logre distinguirla. Era una chica, parecía de mi edad, usaba también un vestido blanco y su cabello rubio también estaba suelto, pero a diferencia mía, ella lo tenía ligeramente ondulado. Lo único en lo que nos parecíamos era en el color de los ojos._

_- Hola – me dijo, su voz también se parecía a la mía._

_- Hola – le respondí, y por alguna extraña razón sentía que ya la conocía._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme? – me pregunto._

_- Claro._

_La chica se sentó a un lado mío en la banca, pero las dos guardamos silencio._

_Contemplamos durante un buen rato la niebla y lo poco que se veía del lugar. Y aunque suene loco, me sentía a gusto con ella…_

_- ¿Cómo esta el? – pregunto de la nada._

_- ¿Quién? – le pregunte confundida._

_- Soul, ¿Cómo esta Soul?_

_- Eh… el esta bien – respondí un poco nerviosa._

_La chica sonrió melancólicamente._

_- Me alegro._

_La mire fijamente, hasta que al fin, logre saber su identidad._

_- Tu eres Sissy… ¿verdad?_

_Ella volteo a verme, para luego sonreír._

_- Si, soy Sissy, tu eres Maka, ¿verdad?_

_- Si, mi nombre es Maka._

_- Gusto en conocerte, Maka._

_- El gusto es mío, Sissy._

_Ambas sonreímos._

_- El lugar es tranquilo, ¿no lo crees? – me pregunto mientras veía hacia delante._

_- Si… ¿Dónde estamos?_

_- No lo se, yo siempre he estado aquí._

_- ¿Es… el cielo? – murmure asustada._

_- No, no es el cielo, ni tampoco el infierno… creo que es más bien como el Limbo._

_- ¿Estoy muerta?_

_Sissy negó con la cabeza._

_- No lo estas, simplemente estas dormida… al parecer puedes venir aquí en sueños._

_- Oh… - susurre._

_- Descuida, cuando despiertes regresaras a la realidad, ¡ah!, y cuando lo hagas… cuida a Soul, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Apenas iba a responderle, cuando de pronto, un ruido inundo mis oídos…_

* * *

- ¡¡¡MAKA, DESPIERTA!!!

- ¡¡Waaaaa!!

Caí de mi cama, mientras que la risa de Patty se escuchaba en todo mi cuarto. Liz me ayudo a pararme del suelo, pero tenia un rostro serio. Ya sabía que me iba a preguntar.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso ayer en la disco? – pregunto.

- Ah… esto… al parecer ustedes se desmayaron – murmure nerviosa.

- ¿Desmayarnos? – dijeron las dos al unísono, claramente confundidas.

- Si… esto… al parecer el refresco tenía algo raro, ya que yo también comencé a sentirme mal. Ustedes se desmayaron al igual que Tsubaki y Chrona – mentí.

Liz y Patty se miraron fijamente por un buen rato, yo solo recé mentalmente por que me creyeran.

- De acuerdo… pero cambiando de tema… ¡¿Qué hay entre tu y Soul?! – me pregunto Liz de la nada.

- ¿Eh…? – murmure confundida.

- ¡Si, ustedes estaban _muy_ pegaditos ayer! ¿Qué se traen, eh?

- ¡N-nada! Bueno… casi nada…

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¡Cuéntalo todo!!

- Yo… pues… este… somos novios…

- ¡¡Genial!! ¡¡Esto debo de contárselo a las demás!! – grito Liz emocionada mientras salía como flecha del cuarto, supuse que para ir por su celular.

Patty volvió a reírse mientras que yo suspiraba cansada.

¿Por qué mi hermana tenia que estar tan loca?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suspire mientras cambiaba la navaja de mi exacto, para luego comenzar a cortar unas hojas que Hanna y Chrona me habían pedido para los decorativos del baile de Halloween.

Soul y Black Star se encontraban ayudándonos a nosotras con los decorativos. Kid no estaba ya que había llevado a Ángela de caza, Black Star solo nos ayudaba por que estaba aburrido, en cambio Soul estaba aquí por que no se quería separar de mí.

Aun no podía creerme que ya había pasado una semana desde que Soul y yo nos volvimos novios, ¿Quién iba a creer que uno de los chicos mas guapos del Shibusen andaría con una chica como yo?

Me sonroje al sentir como Soul pasaba a un lado mío y jugaba con una de mis coletas, para luego encaminarse hacia donde estaba Tsubaki poniendo los adornos.

- ¿Ya sabes como va a venir vestida, Maka? – me pregunto Chrona mientras hacia figuritas de calabaza en un papel naranja.

- No, es mas, aun ni se si vendré – murmure.

- ¿Eh? ¿y por que? Se supone que nosotras también debemos de disfrutar la fiesta.

- Ya lo se, pero me conoces, sabes que a mi casi no me gustan esas cosas.

Chrona me miro fijamente, para después suspirar.

- De acuerdo, no te obligare a venir – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Auch!

Ambas volteamos a ver a Hanna tan pronto la oímos quejarse. Su exacto se encontraba tirado en el piso, a unos centímetros de ella, mientras que con su mano izquierda apretaba su dedo índice derecho, del cual comenzaban a escurrir unas gotas de sangre…

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba más de una respiración pararse, seguida de un intenso gruñido.

Lo siguiente que paso, fue apenas en una fracción de segundo, no me dio tiempo si quiera de poder pensar con claridad.

Tome fuertemente el exacto que estaba en mi mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que me lanzaba contra Black Star, quien había estado corriendo hacia Hanna hace unos segundos. Caímos al suelo, yo encima de el. Podía ver claramente las líneas rojas por todo su cuerpo, por lo que lleve la navaja hasta su cuello, listo para cortar esa resplandeciente línea color carmesí hasta que…

- ¡¡Maka!! – me grito Soul mientras me sujetaba del brazo, separándome de Black Star.

Intente soltarme de su agarre, por alguna extraña razón mi cuerpo me decía que me alejara, que ellos eran peligrosos, que ellos…

Solté el exacto al darme cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

La sensación de querer matar a Black Star recorría mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que una vocecilla en mi cabeza me decía que recogiera rápidamente la navaja y terminara con lo que había empezado.

Un miedo se apodero de mí, y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, un líquido caliente salía de mis ojos y escurría por mis mejillas.

No tarde en desmayarme…

* * *

_- Regresaste mas rápido de lo que me esperaba – me dijo Sissy tan pronto se volvió a sentar en la banca._

_- ¿Qué me sucedió? – le pregunte, no sabia por que, pero algo me decía que ella parecía saber la respuesta._

_Y así fue, ya que miro hacia otro lado, con gesto de frustración y pensativo._

_- No te lo puedo decir, aun no… - susurro._

_- ¿Por que?_

_- Eso es algo que tu debes de descubrir por ti misma, además… aun no es tiempo._

_- ¿Tiempo?_

_- Te lo explicare todo cuando ese día llegue._

_- No quiero hacerlo sola – murmure._

_- ¿Por qué? – me pregunto sorprendida._

_- Tengo… tengo miedo a conocer la verdad… - admití._

_Ella suspiro._

_- Tarde o temprano lo sabrás, ese es tu destino, y no puedes escapar de el._

_Asentí, para luego recargar mi cabeza contra el respaldo de la banca y cerrar los ojos, dejando que el frío aire golpeara suavemente mi cara._

_¿Por qué le tenia miedo a la verdad? ¿Tan oscuro era mi pasado?_

_Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda…_

* * *

Desperté lentamente, me sorprendí al ver que estaba en mi habitación.

Mi mente recordaba con exactitud lo que había sucedido antes de que me desmayara, como si se hubiese grabado con fuego en mi cabeza. El miedo volvió a invadirme al recordar la sensación de querer matar a alguien, sobre todo a Soul y a Black Star.

Me acurruque en mi cama, haciéndome un ovillo bajo las sabanas. ¿Por qué querría hacerles daño a ellos, los que parecían ser ahora parte de mi extraña familia?

No me sorprendió el no encontrar a Soul en mi ventana, esperando a que despertara, debía de estar molesto conmigo, o algo aun peor…

Me estremecí al pensar eso.

Voltee a ver sin algún punto fijo mi habitación. El crepúsculo se podía ver claramente através de las cortinas blancas de mi ventana, haciendo que toda la habitación se tiñera de un color rojo mate, combinando así con la oscuridad de las sombras. Mi mirada se detuvo sobre mi escritorio, al ver que algo amarillo resplandecía sobre el.

Salí de la cama y me encamine hacia el, mi cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia, mientras que mi mente divagaba por los recuerdos de aquel objeto.

Un libro con un cuarto menguante dibujado en la portada y con un ámbar uniendo ambas puntas de la luna.

Tan pronto lo sujete comencé a hojearlo. Algo me decía que tenía que buscar allí la respuesta a mis preguntas de mi sueño. Miraba los títulos de los capítulos, y aunque algunos se me hacían interesantes, los ignoraba ya que no eran el que buscaba.

Al no encontrar aquel titulo desconocido, fui directamente al índice. Murmuraba en voz baja los títulos mientras pasaba mi dedo índice por estos, intentando no perderme, hasta que al fin lo encontré.

_Los Albarn, Pág. 165_

Rápidamente hojeé hasta la página indicada, sin embargo, al llegar note algo extraño. El numero de la pagina anterior decía claramente 164, pero la siguiente era 167.

Habían arrancado una hoja.

Sin importarme mucho eso, fui hasta mi cama, donde encendí la lamparita de noche que estaba sobre mi mesa y comencé a leer.

_"… Después de aquel suceso, Peter, el primero de todos los Albarn, juro dar caza a todos los vampiros del mundo. El le enseño a sus hijos como controlar sus poderes para que estos cumplieran la tarea de cazar tan pronto obtuvieran la mayoría de edad. La tradición se mantuvo en cada generación, de padre a hijo de pasaron estos conocimientos._

_Los Albarn contaban con innumerables formas de cazar, pero las que mas destacaban eran sus "dones", los cuales fueron heredados por Peter. Poseían gran fuerza física, velocidad, agudos sentidos y una vista excepcional, pero sin duda, su arma mas mortal fueron las llamadas "líneas de la muerte", las cuales les permitían eliminar rápidamente al enemigo._

_Muchos murieron tras el levantamiento de los vampiros durante el Renacimiento, el linaje estuvo apunto de perderse. Algunos Albarn decidieron dejar a un lado su obligación para formar una familia alejada de las criaturas de la noche, por lo que los descendientes de estos perdían todos sus dones._

_Los pocos que siguieron su obligación asesinaban desde las sombras mientras que aparentaban una vida normal frente a los otros mortales._

_Lo último que se sabe de los últimos descendientes de Peter es que fueron dos mujeres, Mary Elizabeth Albarn y Rossette Albarn._

_El rastro de la descendencia se pierde tras la muerte natural de la hija primera, Elizabeth, justo durante la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Sus padres fueron asesinados poco después por un vampiro, sin embargo, se desconoce el paradero de la hermana menor, quien aparentemente fue adoptada por uno de sus tíos."_

Releí nuevamente la última parte.

Elizabeth… ¿es qué acaso ella era…?

No… no poda ser… ¿o si? Había muchas coincidencias, tanto en el nombre como en la época en la que murió, sin embargo, Soul nunca menciono a una hermana pequeña o su apellido.

Tal vez eran cosas mías.

Cerré el libro y me recargue contra la cabecera de mi cama, mientras que de vez en cuando volteaba a ver hacia la ventana.

Un dolor surgió en mi pecho, ¿acaso Soul había vuelto a irse?, si era así… lo dejaría ir. Yo ya no era nadie para impedírselo, había estado apunto de matar a su hermano.

Suspire, intentando hacer que las lágrimas no escaparan por mis ojos.

Pero me era inevitable no llorar.

No quería que se fuera, que me dejara sola de nuevo, pero… ¿Qué podía hacerle?, ni siquiera yo entendía lo que me pasaba, no entendía nada de esas líneas que veía ni de esos instintos asesinos, ni siquiera conocía mi pasado.

¿Cómo podía estar segura de que algún día de estos no me saldría de control y lo mataría?

Abrasé mis piernas mientras que ocultaba mi rostro en el hueco de mis brazos. Nunca me perdonaría si llegase a lastimar a Soul, a Black Star, a Kid o a Ángela.

Ahora ellos eran parte de mi vida.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – susurro una fina voz, a cual yo conocía a la perfección.

Alcé rápidamente le rostro. Soul me miraba preocupado desde la ventana, sus ojos estaba mas brillosos que antes y su ropa estaba ligeramente sucia.

- Soul… - susurre con un hilo de voz, totalmente sorprendida de que el estuviese aquí.

Soul se acerco a mi y comenzó a limpiarme delicadamente las lagrimas, su expresión no era de enojo ni nada por el estilo, estaba claramente preocupado por mi. Fruncí el ceño molesta, pero a la vez un poco aliviada, ¿no estaba enojado conmigo?

- ¿Por qué lloras? – repitió dulcemente.

- Creí que… te irías – confesé mientras desviaba la mirada de sus ojos.

- Te dije que nunca volvería a separarme de ti.

- Pero… yo estuve apunto de lastimar a Black Star… ¿no estas enojado? – murmure.

- No, no lo estoy, ni contigo ni con Black Star, ¿de acuerdo?, esto solo fue un… accidente, solo eso, no hay de que preocuparse.

- Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes – le dije.

- Maka, no me importa si intentaste matar a Black Star o no, no me importa si incluso me llegas a lastimar a mi, te amo, y no cambiara eso nunca – me dijo serio mientras me sujetaba del mentón, obligándome a verlo.

- ¿De verdad? – susurre, ¿tanto me amaba como para olvidar esto y ya?

- De verdad – susurro.

Y junto nuestros labios en un tierno beso, haciendo que me olvidara de todas mis preocupaciones y temores.

Tal vez no supiera quien fue mi familia ni nada de mi pasado, pero sopor ello lastimaría a Soul o a los demás. Ellos eran mi vida, y si algo les llegase a pasar, moriría.

No me importaba sacrificarme por ellos.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_Bien, tengo siglos sin actualizar, ¿razones?, falta de inspiración y tiempo, solo me dejan estar en la compu dos horas (¡en dos horas no escribo ni medio capitulo!). Este capitulo, ha decir verdad, me costo mucho terminarlo, no me convence del todo, pero bueno… no se pueden hacer milagros si no tengo inspiración._

_La próxima actualización tardara, al igual que la de los demás fic's, ya que estoy en la escuela y aparte tengo clases extras de ingles (tengo que aprender ese condenado idioma), por eso, como ya dije, no tengo casi ni tiempo para respirar, estoy preparándome para entrar a Preparatoria y vaya que es difícil._

_Y por ultimo, tengo una pequeña pregunta, ¿Qué fic les gustaría que publicara al terminar My Master? Los candidatos son: _**My Little Star: Before Star Sleep, Gótica, Bloody Kiss y ¡Este cuerpo no es mío!**_, para los que no puedan votar en mi perfil, mándenme un review, ¡también cuentan! ^^. Espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, sin mas, nos leeremos en la próxima actualización de alguno de mis fic's._

_¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Al fin, nuevo capítulo! ¡Espero y les guste!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 13 **_Autocontrol_

**Soul POV**

Dejé que el viento revolviera mis cabellos, ya que lo único que tenía en mente era el dulce olor de mi presa.

Me agazapé, listo para luchar. Mis músculos se tensaron y algo parecido a la adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo. Inhalé profundamente, deleitándome con el olor a sangre fresca que emanaba mi víctima.

Ella dio un paso hacía enfrente, y no lo pensé dos veces para abalanzarme contra su cuello, el cual rompí sin mucho esfuerzo. Clavé mis colmillos en este y comencé a beber el dulce líquido que salía de la herida…

- ¡Soul-kun, Ángela también tiene hambre! ¡Comparte!

Me separé del venado que ya se encontraba muerto entre mis manos, para voltear a ver a la pequeña niña que se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas de uno de los tantos árboles del bosque.

- Ya te dije que debes de aprender a cazar por ti sola, Ángela – le dije serio mientras relamía mis labios.

- Pero Kid-kun y Black Star cazaban para mí…

- Cosa que, está mal, ¿qué pasaría si un día tú te quedarás sola?, necesitas comer casi a diario, y no creo que algún humano cace por ti.

Ángela infló los cachetes en un puchero, pero en vez de seguir discutiendo, comenzó a olfatear el aire, hasta que olió a otro pequeño ciervo no muy lejos de donde estábamos.

- Ten cuidado – le dije.

- Ya lo sé.

Y tras decir eso, desapareció.

Retome mi tarea de beber de mi víctima antes de que la sangre se enfriara. Era lo malo de los animales, ellos se enfriaban antes que los humanos. Yo no tenía ese problema cuando bebía de Maka…

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, intentando alejar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza.

Lo admitía, ya no era capaz de dejar de beber de Maka. Cada vez que tenía sed, ella me dejaba morderla. Su sangre era la droga más deliciosa que jamás había probado.

Y eso me asustaba.

¿Qué pasaría si un día no era capaz de controlarme y llegaba a beber de más? No me perdonaría si Maka se encontrara fría e inerte en mis brazos, y todo por mi culpa.

Dejé al ciervo tan pronto la sangre comenzó a cuajarse y fui a buscar a otro. Debía de estar saciado cuando regresara. Cacé tres ciervos más y un puma, y justo antes de que comenzara a amanecer, me di cuenta de la terrible realidad.

No había saciado ni la más mínima parte de mi sed.

Molesto, busqué a Ángela y juntos regresamos a la mansión para cambiarnos e ir a la escuela. No quería imaginarme la cara que pondrían nuestros maestros si nos viesen con toda la ropa llena de sangre.

Tan pronto llegamos, Kid recibió con un gran abrazo a Ángela, quien solo reía y le contaba que había cazado ella sola.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que sola?! ¡¡Soul, se supone que tú la estabas cuidando!! – me regaño.

- Y lo estaba haciendo, pero ella ya debe de aprender a cazar por su cuenta – le dije.

- ¡Es verdad, es muy divertido! – le dijo Ángela con una sonrisa, la cual Kid no pudo resistirse y acabó aceptando.

Suspiré mientras veía como Kid hacía girar a la niña en el aire. La relación que ellos compartían no se parecía a la de dos hermanos, si n más bien a la de un padre y una hija. Es más… si ahora lo pensaba con detenimiento, yo tampoco veía a Kid como un hermano – y apostaba a que Black Star tampoco –, él era más bien como… nuestro padre… en varios sentidos.

Él nos enseñó a controlarnos y nos educó para que pudiéramos vivir en este mundo de oscuridad, además de que fue él quien nos salvo de la muerte.

Subí rápidamente hacía mi habitación, donde me metí al baño para una rápida ducha. Cuando salí me vestí con mi limpio uniforme – a Black Star y a mí nos encantaba molestar a Kid con el hecho de usar el uniforme de la escuela para ir de caza, ¡era divertido verlo como intentaba quitar las manchas de sangre! –.

Tomé mi mochila y bajé a paso rápido las escaleras. Black Star veía la televisión con Ángela mientras que Kid cocinaba algo – para variar, panques –.

- ¿No vas a desayunar, Soul? – me preguntó Kid mientras se asomaba por la puerta de la cocina con un gran delantal blanco y un sartén con los ya quemados panques.

- Eh… no, iré por Maka, nos vemos al rato – le dije, y antes de que Black Star comenzara a burlarse de mí, salí de la casa.

No me tomó más de tres minutos llegar hasta la zona departamental del Shibusen y hasta la puerta de su departamento. Toqué un par de veces el timbre, y para sorpresa mía, fue Patty la que abrió.

- ¡¡Soul-kun, hola, hola~!! – canturreó alegre.

- Eh… hola Patty, ¿se encuentra Maka? – le pregunté.

- Jeje, Maka se ha quedado dormida – se burló.

- ¡¡No es cierto!! – gritó Maka desde su habitación.

- Sale en un momento – me dijo Liz mientras que su hermana reía.

Apenas y si pasaron unos minutos, hasta que Maka salió totalmente apresurada de su cuarto. Traía el cabello suelto y la chaqueta de la escuela sin abrochar. Agarró rápidamente su mochila y un pan tostado que había en la mesa, para luego llegar frente a mí entre jadeos.

- ¡Ya estoy lista! ¡Adiós chicas!

- Adiós – nos dijeron Liz y Patty.

Maka me sujetó del brazo y me obligó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Terminó de comerse el pan tostado que aún traía en la boca, pero cuando intentó hacerse una de sus coletas, se lo impedí.

- Me gustas más con el cabello suelto – le dije.

- ¿D-de verdad? – murmuró ella mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de ese adorable color rojo gracias a su sangre…

- De verdad – susurré, intentando no pensar en _ese_ tipo de cosas.

Ella me sonrió, mientras me sujetaba de la mano y comenzamos a caminar normalmente hacia el salón. Sin embargo, a pesar de que estaba disfrutando este pequeño momento a solas con Maka, no podía evitar sentirme un poco incomodo.

Bien… no había sido buena idea venir por Maka sin haber _desayunado_ bien. Creo que al rato tendré que cazar más venados…

- ¿Sucede algo, Soul? – me preguntó preocupada Maka mientras me veía fijamente.

- ¿E-eh? ¡n-no, no pasa nada! – mentí.

Maka frunció el ceño molesta.

- No te creo, algo te pasa.

- Descuida, no es nada importante.

Y lo que siguió a continuación fue tan rápido que aún con mis instintos vampíricos no fui capaz de darme cuenta hasta que sucedió.

Un jalón de manos.

Una puerta abierta.

Escaleras.

Otra puerta.

Y la tenue luz del día.

Mire confundido a mi alrededor, estábamos en la azotea de la escuela. Voltee a ver a Maka, quien simplemente me miraba fijamente, un poco molesta.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – le pregunté.

- ¿Cómo de que qué hacemos aquí? Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa.

Suspiré, para luego intentar darme la vuelta y encaminarme hacia la puerta, pero tan pronto sentí como Maka me sujetaba del brazo nuevamente, me paré en seco. Volteé a verla nuevamente, pero tan pronto lo hice me arrepentí.

En sus ojos claramente se veía el dolor de la desconfianza, la cual hacia que sus bellos orbes color jade brillaran por culpa de las lágrimas. Mi muerto corazón vibró de tristeza al verla así, no quería que ella llorase…

- Maka, tranquila, de verdad, no me pasa nada – murmuré mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla.

- ¿Entonces por qué estas así? ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero… yo no quiero lastimarte… - susurré.

- ¿Y por qué habrías de…? – murmuró, pero tan pronto entendió la indirecta me miro fijamente, totalmente sorprendida.

Yo solo desvié mi mirada apenado. Ser así de vulnerable era realmente… frustrante.

- ¿No… _desayunaste_ hoy? – me pregunto preocupada.

- Sí, pero…

- Te acostumbraste a mi sangre.

- Creo.

Maka se quedó callada y seria por unos momentos, hasta que de pronto, estalló en risas. Yo la mire un poco confundido y molesto, ¿acaso eso le causaba gracia? Porque a mí no.

Ella debió de ver la mueca que puse, ya que intentó calmarse poco a poco respirando a grandes bocanadas y limpiándose las lágrimas que habían salido a causa de la risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – le pregunté.

- Soul… ¿eres lento o qué? ¿Qué entiendes por _"puedes beber de mi siempre que quieras"_?

- ¿Y qué entiendes tú por _"puedo matarte si lo hago"_?

Maka suspiró cansada, para luego comenzar a desabrocharse los primeros botones de la camisa.

Puedo ser vampiro, sí, pero aún sigo siendo _hombre_, por lo que mi mente comenzó a recordar los pequeños momentos que pasamos en aquella cabaña abandonada. Si hubiese sido humano, hubiera jurado que mis mejillas estarían rojas en estos momentos.

Salí de mis pervertidos pensamientos cuando Maka se hizo el cabello a un lado, exponiendo totalmente su blanco y fino cuello. El solo saber que aquella dulce sangre se encontraba recorriendo aquellas finas y azules venas hacia que mi lado vampiro saliese a flote.

Y juro que traté de usar todo mi autocontrol para impedirlo, pero la tentación era más de lo que yo creía. Antes de darme cuenta, ya tenía a Maka entre mis brazos, listo para morderla.

Ella me sonrió ampliamente.

- Te amo – susurró.

Y yo la mordí.

Tampoco me di cuenta cuando llegamos a mi casa, ni cuando la llevé en brazos hasta el cuarto. De lo único que estaba consiente era del sabor de su sangre en mi paladar y del amor que le tenía.

La acosté con delicadeza en la cama, y en menos de un segundo ya le había quitado la camisa y la chaqueta. Ella rió, y me quitó las mismas prendas, dejándonos a los dos _casi _en las mismas condiciones.

- ¿Sabes? Esto nos estorba – le susurré al oído mientras jugaba con el tirante de su sujetador.

- Ya lo creo – dijo con la voz entre cortada. Me reí.

- Recuerda respirar – le dije.

Ella dio una profunda bocanada de aire al escuchar mis palabras. Solo a ella se le podía olvidar respirar en una situación así.

Regresé a mi trabajo. Nos quité nuestras últimas prendas antes de que su corazón diese tan siquiera dos latidos. Comencé a besar toda la piel descubierta que encontraba, logrando que Maka gimiera quedamente en cada caricia.

Una descarga recorrió mi cuerpo cuando ella nos hizo girar, quedando encima de mí y tan pronto sus labios comenzaron a besar mi pecho. Sonreí mientras me separaba de ella y besaba sus pechos, pasando ligeramente mis colmillos por sus pezones. Maka se estremecía y se aferraba fuertemente de mi cabello, tratando de no gritar.

Eso me molestó un poco. Adoraba sus gemidos, eran como música para mis oídos, así que decidí ir más allá de sus pechos. Hice que volviera a estar debajo de mi y en vez de besarla en el cuello o en la boca, comencé a besarla en el estómago, luego el vientre, y tan pronto como comencé a bajar más… ella me lo impidió.

- M-me da pena – murmuró sonrojada.

Me reí quedamente, para luego besarla en los labios. Ella me correspondió tímidamente al principio, pero después de un rato el beso se volvió pasional y posesivo. Tenía que separarme de ella cuando su corazón se aceleraba más de la cuenta, pero solo era por unos instantes.

Pronto, la necesidad de juntar nuestros cuerpos y hacerlo uno solo se hizo insistente. Miré a Maka fijamente, quien solo asintió levemente y con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de vuelta y la penetré.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos y de gemidos en cada embestida. Muchos _"te amo"_ hacían eco en las paredes y las gotas de sudor recorrían recelosas el cuerpo de Maka, al mismo tiempo que mojaban el mío.

Millones de descargas recorrían mi piel gracias a la diferencia de temperaturas.

Fuego y hielo, día y noche, sol y luna, luz y oscuridad. Éramos totalmente opuestos, éramos enemigos por naturaleza, pero aún así desafiábamos el destino queriendo estar juntos.

Amándonos de esta forma tan prohibida.

El momento llegó, y sin poder contenernos nos dejamos llevar por la ola de placer que experimentamos en el clímax. Esta vez no la mordí, tuve la fuerza suficiente para contenerme, en vez de eso, la besé como nunca antes lo había hecho, demostrándole parte del inmenso amor que sentía hacía ella.

Yo no estaba cansado, pero Maka sí, por lo que la acuné protectoramente contra mi tibio pecho – gracias al calor del cuerpo de ella – y comencé a tararearle la misma nana de todas las noches mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Maka respiraba profundamente contra mi pecho, pero por los latidos de su corazón sabía que no estaba dormida. Aún así, no hablamos, no había necesidad de palabras en estos momentos. El silencio era cómodo y tranquilo.

Después de un rato, Maka suspiró y volteo a verme, sin embargo, había cierto brillo en sus ojos que no pude interpretar… y por una vez más, deseé poder leer su mente, aunque fuese solo un momento.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté preocupado.

- Soul… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – susurró.

- Claro, ¿cuál?

Ella suspiró, mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio, dudosa.

- T-tú… bueno… tú… no vas a enojarte, ¿verdad?

- No – le aseguré.

- Bien… pues… la otra vez lo estaba pensando… ya ves, tú no envejeces y yo sí, yo puedo morir fácilmente y tú no… algún día yo ya no seré más que una viejita toda arrugada – susurró con una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Soul… ¿has pensado en transformarme?

Tan pronto escuché eso me separé rápidamente de ella y la mire fijamente, totalmente horrorizado. ¡¿Pero qué demonios estaba diciendo?! ¡¿Estaba loca o qué?!

Maka debió de comprender mal mi reacción, ya que desvió la mirada con dolor, mientras que un par de lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

- Ya me lo imaginaba… - susurró.

- ¡N-no, no es lo que piensas! – le dije.

- ¿No me quieres? – me preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Suspiré.

- No.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

- No te quiero, te amo – le dije con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su mejilla nuevamente.

- ¿Entonces por qué no le pides a Kid que me transforme? ¿Acaso no quieres que estemos juntos para siempre?

- No, no es eso Maka… te amo, y por esa misma razón no quiero que sufras como yo, tú mereces una vida mejor que estar cazando y matando para vivir. No sabes cuánto deseo pasar toda la eternidad a tu lado, pero tampoco sabes cuánto me duele el saber que nunca podré darte una familia, envejecer a tu lado, poder estar bajo los rayos del sol sin temor a desmayarme… y sobre todo… poder estar a ti sin temor a herirte, eres demasiado frágil, no soportaría si por un descuido mío tú murieras.

- Pero no moriré, no me importa no tener hijos, tampoco me importa el no poder estar bajo el sol ni envejecer, solo quiero estar a tu lado, _para siempre_, ya no tendras que preocuparte por mi torpeza o por herirme, tampoco me importa matar un par de venados, si con eso estoy a tu lado… soy más que feliz – susurró, el dolor estaba impregnado en su voz.

No pude evitar odiarme por hacer que Maka se pusiera triste, así que la atraje a mí para abrazarla y acariciar su cabello otra vez. Estuvimos así un momento, hasta que al final suspiré, rompiendo con el silencio.

- ¿Y no te puedes conformar con una vida larga, humana y feliz a mi lado? – susurré contra su cabello.

- Mmm… me lo pensaré, pero lo dudo – me dijo.

Y sin importarnos del tiempo, decidimos disfrutar nuestro momento a solas, juntos, los dos.

Porque así sería, la amaría por siempre y nunca me separaría de ella.

Ahora Maka era mi nueva vida.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Wiii! Al fin acabe el capitulo. Gracias a Kuchiki Rukia Ichi, quien me ayudó a destapar mi cerebro xD._

_Corto, pervertido y cursi al extremo, fue todo lo que me dejó escribir mi cerebro, ¡pero prometo que en el siguiente, lo bueno ya va a comenzar y será más largo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Aunque lamento decir que me tardaré en subir, ya que esta semana empiezo exámenes T.T_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Después de tanto tiempo, nuevo capítulo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 14 **_Sacrificio_

**Maka POV**

Me quedé maravillada ante la imagen que me mostraba el espejo.

- Wow… me veo… - murmuré.

- ¿Hermosa, fantástica, de otro mundo? – completó Liz por mí.

Negué levemente con la cabeza.

- No… más bien, _diferente_ – admití mientras me sonrojaba.

- Pues no dudes que esta noche harás una hermosa pareja con Soul – me dijo sonriente.

Me sonrojé, para luego volver a mirar mi reflejo.

Hoy era la fiesta de Halloween, y por primera vez en toda mi vida, adoré el disfraz que Liz me había conseguido. Era un vestido del siglo XVIII, en el borde del escote tenía un bello encaje negro, mientras que en la cintura y al final de las mangas tenía un listón del mismo color. La falda y el resto del vestido eran de un amarillo claro, combinando así con mi cabello. Mis hombros estaban al descubierto, por lo que Liz me puso una gargantilla con una rosa negra, alegando que así los _"vampiros"_ de la fiesta no me atacarían.

No pude evitar soltar un par de carcajadas al escuchar eso. _Si tan solo supiera…_

Miré a las chicas mientras que mi hermana me pintaba los labios de color rojo sangre. Tsubaki usaba un kimono con bordado de pétalos de cerezo, ella haría pareja con Black Star, quien iría vestido de ninja, para así representar a una princesa del Japón feudal protegida por su fiel guardaespaldas.

Chrona ya no se pudo ir vestida de conejita como tenía planeado en un principio, ya que Liz le ocultó el traje y la obligó a usar un vestido rojo con finos encajes dorados. Ella seria Mina, la enamorada del Conde Drácula, quien sería Kid. Chrona al saber esto casi se desmaya… al igual que cierto vampiro que conozco.

Liz y Patty iban vestidas de hadas madrinas, ellas no tenían pareja oficial, pero dudaba que no encontraran una durante la fiesta.

Soul y yo, en cambio, iríamos como Romeo y Julieta, ya que según Liz, esa historia nos representaba muy bien. Amor imposible o prohibido. Las chicas no sabían todavía de la verdadera naturaleza de los chicos, sin embargo, ellas me decían que había momentos en los que me sentían muy lejana a él.

No les podía negar eso, sabía que tenían razón.

Desde aquel día en el que le pedí a Soul que me transformara, nuestra relación había cambiado un poco. No para bien, ni tampoco para mal. Simplemente había algo _diferente_.

Él procuraba no dejarme a solas con Kid – por temor a que yo le pidiese que me mordiera y que él accediera –, así como también cambiaba de tema cada vez que yo le preguntaba algo acerca de la transformación.

Eso me molestaba un poco. Yo quería pasar mi vida junto a él, aun si con eso debía de sacrificar mi humanidad. No me importaba el no tener hijos o el de alimentarme de sangre para vivir, mientras estuviera a su lado, con eso sería más que feliz.

Suspiré un poco cansada. Me daba miedo el imaginarme a mí, toda vieja y arrugada, junto a Soul, tan joven y hermoso como siempre. No entendía su extraña manía hacía que yo fuese humana, ¿acaso no veía que si me transformaba, ya no tendría miedo de herirme o matarme, que podríamos estar juntos pasara lo que pasara?

El timbre de la entrada sonó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Ya vamos! – gritó Liz en respuesta mientras se terminaba de poner el rubor.

Cuando estuvimos completamente listas, nos encaminamos hacia la puerta. Liz la abrió con una sonrisa, y al momento escuchamos el saludo a coro de los chicos, quienes se veían realmente deslumbrantes esta noche.

Black Star usaba un tipo chaqueta que me recordaba a la de un karateka, su pantalón era bombacho y terminaba en los tobillos, sus zapatos eran más extraños, pero eran blancos, al igual que toda su ropa.

Kid usaba un traje negro con camisa blanca debajo y una larga capa negra con el interior rojo, tenía una sonrisa tímida en el rostro al ver a Chrona, quien le regresó el gesto con un gran sonrojo.

Y por último, Soul traía un traje del siglo XVIII. Su camisa era blanca, al igual que su pantalón, y los pliegues del borde del cuello y de las mangas eran de color negro. Estuve a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar cuando me sonrió, pero Liz me distrajo de su mirada al carraspear.

- Bien… ¿nos vamos? – preguntó sonriente.

Los chicos murmuraron un _"de acuerdo"_ a coro, ocasionando que nosotras nos riéramos un poco. ¿Acaso no había nada que no hicieran a coro?

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el gimnasio, que era el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el baile. La música se escuchaba desde lo lejos, haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a palpitar nervioso contra mi pecho.

Soul apretó con gentileza mi mano, haciendo que al instante todos mis temores desapareciesen.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Creo… - murmuré.

- No te preocupes, nunca te dejaré sola.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – susurré. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Te lo prometo – murmuró sonriente.

Y tan pronto nuestros labios se unieron, sentí un extraño miedo surgir dentro de mí. Era una sensación extraña… como si algo malo fuese a pasar. Cómo si Soul y yo nos fuéramos a separar para siempre…

Alejé esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. No era el momento para ponerme a pensar en eso.

Hoy sería una noche normal. _Nuestra_ noche. Solo mía y de Soul. Nada pasaría, simplemente iríamos a un baile, regresaríamos temprano a casa y él se quedaría a dormir en mi habitación, como todas las noches desde el día en el que nos conocimos.

Llegamos a la casa embrujada, la cual nos llevaría directamente a la pista de baile.

La primera parada era la zona del Doctor Franken Stein, ¿y quién mejor para interpretar a ese personaje que el profesor Stein? Él nos saludó cuando pasamos a su lado, con el bisturí en alto, una gran sonrisa y un animal con los intestinos de fuera sobre una mesa. Nosotros solo murmuramos un débil hola, para luego salir como almas que lleva el diablo.

La segunda parada, fue la zona de Drácula, y en ella se encontraban Harvar y Jacqueline haciendo una gran demostración de una falsa mordida de vampiro. Kid y Soul bufaron por lo bajo y Black Star murmuró algo sobre qué él podía hacerlo mejor. No pude evitar reírme.

Y al final, llegamos al cementerio. En el fondo se podía ver la luz que guiaba hacia el baile, y en la puerta de salida se encontraba Sid-sensei, representando a un zombi recién salido de la tumba. Con una sonrisa caminamos hacia el baile, pero puedo jurar que antes de salir, logré divisar a alguien vestido de la Muerte…

No recordaba que la Muerte estaría en el cementerio, es más, ni recordaba que alguien hubiera sugerido ese disfraz.

Sin embargo, sólo bastó un solo parpadeo para que él desapareciera.

Regresé a la realidad cuando las luces de millones de colores me dieron de lleno en la cara, haciendo que cerrara un poco los ojos. Todos se encontraban bailando felizmente al compás de la música, o simplemente bebiendo ponche junto a la mesa de bocadillos.

Papá miraba a todos bailar, mientras que una de sus manos se agitaba en el aire, como si estuviera guiando a una orquesta. Los maestros, en cambio, miraban sin confianza a las parejas que se encontraban _muy_ juntas, o a los que se encontraban poniéndole algo a sus bebidas o alimentos.

Black Star jaló a Tsubaki de la mano, para guiarla al centro de la pista. Me sorprendía el hecho de que al fin podían estar juntos, nunca creí que él se le fuera a declarar. Sólo faltaba que Kid le dijera algo a Chrona, pero al ver como ambos jugaban nerviosos con sus manos, lo dudé por un momento.

Liz y Patty fueron a bailar con un par de chicos que se le acercaron, y al final, después de tantos balbuceos, Kid le pidió a Chrona bailar. Cuando ella aceptó su mano, pude ver cómo a lo lejos Ragnarok le mandaba miradas asesinas a él.

Suspiré, mientras que una melodía un tanto macabra resonaba en el lugar. Sentí una mano fría sujetar la mía, no tuve necesidad de voltear a ver al dueño, ya sabía de antemano que era Soul.

Sólo él podía hacer que me sintiera segura, con tan solo sujetar mi mano.

- ¿Bailas? – me preguntó dulcemente.

- Sólo si no me metes demanda por dejarte en silla de ruedas – le dije divertida.

- Acepto todos los riesgos.

Le sonreí, para luego apretar su mano y encaminarnos juntos hacía la pista de baile.

Estuvimos un rato así, bailando al compás de la música y riéndonos de cualquier tontería que hiciera Black Star. En una que otra ocasión las chicas acorralaban a los chicos, y a pesar de que nos moríamos de los celos, los dejábamos un rato solos, para luego ir a bailar junto con Liz y con Patty.

La canción de _"Into the Night"_ hacía eco en mis oídos, y no podía evitar bailarla. Me dejaba llevar por la música al igual que las demás, y cada vez que llegaba el coro nosotras también lo cantábamos entre risas.

Cuando la canción cambió, todos comenzaron a bailar en parejas. Me estremecí cuando sentí los labios fríos de Soul recorrer mi garganta, depositando pequeños besos aquí y allá. Me abrazó por la cintura y recargó su barbilla en mi hombro.

- Me dejaste solo… - se quejó con un tono que me hizo recordar a un niño pequeño que no le compraban lo que quería.

- Debes de aprender a valerte por ti mismo, ¿qué pasaría si algún día te dejara solo? – bromeé.

Sentí cómo me acercaba más a él, envolviéndome con sus protectores brazos. Mi pulso se disparó y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Sabía a la perfección que él podía escuchar los desembocados latidos de mi corazón.

- Nunca me separaré de ti, no creo poder vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés. Eres _mi_ vida Maka, no sabría qué hacer si algo llegase a pasarte – susurró dulcemente en mi oído.

- Claro que lo sabes… - susurré mientras pasaba mi dedo índice por la pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna que tenía en su muñeca derecha.

Escuché cómo Soul suspiraba cansado.

- Maka…

- Está bien, está bien, no digo nada. Pero ya sabes lo que pienso…

- Y ya sabes lo que pienso yo.

- Pero no serás tú el que me transforme…

- Pero puedo partirle la cara al que te transformará…

- ¡Esto es injusto!

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú serás el que viva _para siempre_, el que estará _joven_, el que parecerá mi _nieto_ cuando en realidad será mi amante.

- No me molestará estar contigo cuando tengas un par de canas, o cuando ya ni siquiera puedas ver, no te amo por cómo luces, te amo por cómo eres…

- Pero… ¿y cuándo muera?

Soul se tensó en ese momento.

- Ya te lo dije, no podré vivir en un mundo donde _tú_ no estés…

- Pero… - murmuré mientras volteaba para verlo, pero él me silencio con uno de sus níveos dedos y con una sonrisa.

- No pensemos en eso, ¿vale?, no todavía, la noche es muy joven – susurró mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Suspiré cansada.

Tenía razón, lo mejor era dejar esto… por ahora.

La música dejó de ser la canción de _"Smooth"_ para volverse la de _"Hush Hush"_. Soul sujetó mi mano derecha y comenzamos a bailar la suave melodía. En sí nosotros no bailábamos, más bien nos mecíamos de lado a lado, disfrutando así de la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y de las descargas que producían las diferencias de temperaturas.

Noche y día, oscuridad y luz, negro y blanco, cazador y presa.

Esas eran las vueltas de la vida, y no podíamos evitarlo. ¿Cómo dos enemigos naturales podían enamorarse? Eso no lo sé, y ni me importa, sólo sé que no quiero separarme nunca más de Soul.

Porque, como bien dice él, _es mi vida_.

Estábamos tan sumergidos en nuestra burbuja personal que nos sobresaltamos al escuchar un grito desgarrador de una chica.

La música paró de golpe, al igual que el baile y las risas. La luz se encendió, pero tan pronto lo hizo, el cuerpo ensangrentado de un chico cayó desde el techo. Horrorizada, alcé la vista.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Un chico alto, de cabello negro con puntas blancas que parecían ojos, se lamía gustosamente sus dedos llenos de sangre. Usaba una túnica negra, muy parecida a la de La Muerte. Sus ojos eran rojos, pero no como los de Soul, estos tenían un toque de locura y maldad. Él sonrió ampliamente al ver mi mirada posada en él. No pude evitar estremecerme del miedo.

- Perdón por interrumpir así cómo así, pero se estaba volviendo aburrido el asunto – se disculpó, y tan pronto reconocí su voz, el miedo me embargó y la sensación de que algo malo pasaría creció aún más.

Soul gruñó, él chico sonrió aún más y saltó desde donde estaba. Aterrizó con elegancia en el suelo, como si fuese un…

Imposible.

_Nada es imposible._

- Bien, creo que esta fiesta ya se animó, ¿no creen? – preguntó, todos los que estaban a su alrededor retrocedieron temerosos, todavía en shock.

Kid y Black Star se pusieron frente a las demás en ademán protector. Soul hizo lo mismo, sólo que procuró mantenerme oculta de la vista de aquel extraño. Miré a todos los presentes cuando comenzaron a hacerse a un lado, dejando así libre un pequeño camino por el cual pasó papá.

La expresión de su máscara era seria, haciendo que el silencio fuera aún mas incomodo y lúgubre.

- Asura… - susurró papá, su voz no era chillona como siempre.

- Shinigami, ¿cuánto tiempo ah pasado? ¿100, 200, 800 años?

- 1000 años, para ser exactos.

- Vaya, como pasa el tiempo… me sorprendes Kid, no has cambiado nada – le dijo el tal Asura con una sonrisa.

Kid gruñó molesto.

- Lo mismo digo, _hermano_ – escupió la última palabra con rabia contenida.

- ¿Ah que has venido? – preguntó papá serio, sin despegar la vista de Asura.

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Eh venido por lo que es _mío_ – susurró macabramente, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a verme.

A pesar de estar escondida detrás de Soul, puse sentir claramente como clavaba su mirada en mí. Un par de escalofríos recorrieron mi espalda y no pude evitar estremecerme.

- Eso no lo permitiré – gruñó papá, y antes de que lográramos darnos cuenta, se había abalanzado contra Asura.

Todo el mundo entró en caos. Los gritos se hicieron presentes y las personas trataban de salir de allí, mientras que los dos vampiros luchaban ferozmente en el aire, mordiéndose y golpeándose con una fuerza sobrehumana.

Liz, Patty y yo estábamos en shock, mirando sin mirar la batalla. ¿Papá era un vampiro? ¿Qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde? ¡¿Soul y los demás sabían esto?! ¡¿Quién era ese tal Asura?! ¡¡¿¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí??!!

Salí de mis pensamientos tan pronto las ventanas del gimnasio se rompieron. Un gran puñado de vampiros entró por ellas, atacando sin piedad a todos los que se encontraban a su paso. Los chicos fueron a pelear, por lo que traté de salir del lugar seguida por los demás.

Todo era un pandemónium. La sangre, los cuerpos sin vida, los gritos, los gruñidos, los sonidos que ocasionaban la colisión de los cuerpos de los vampiros… todo esto era una masacre.

Un sonido parecido al de una explosión detuvo nuestra carrera. Liz soltó un grito de terror al ver a nuestro padre en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente y con Asura encima, amenazando con morder su cuello.

Sin embargo, antes de que lograra enterrarle sus colmillos, Kid lo golpeó en la cara, lanzándolo lejos. Asura sólo sonrió mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

- Vaya hermanito, eres fuerte… pero me pregunto… ¿lo serás más si te lastimo dónde más te duele? – murmuró, para luego desaparecer de nuestra vista.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi cabeza, y no sé porque, estas se unieron con algo que Soul me había dicho semanas atrás…

_"Nosotros, los vampiros, sentimos de diferente forma a los humanos. Nuestros sentimientos, así como nuestros sentidos se desarrollan de una manera diferente. Ustedes sólo aman una cuarta parte de lo que nosotros podemos llegar a amar, y ustedes sólo sienten una pizca del dolor que nosotros llegamos a sentir. Una vez que nos enamoramos, ya no hay vuelta atrás. En el mundo vampírico, sólo se ama una vez y para siempre"_

El terror volvió a inundar mi cuerpo.

- ¡¡Chrona!! – grité.

Pero tan pronto mi voz salió de mi boca, Asura se apareció detrás de ella. Chrona se paralizó por el miedo, y sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, él la mordió en el cuello.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su boca, al mismo tiempo que intentaba arañar el rostro de él. Corrí hacía ella para intentar ayudarla, aún sin saber cómo, pero Kid se me adelantó e intentó volver a lastimarlo, sin embargo Asura se separó de Chrona a tiempo, dejándola convulsionándose en el suelo por el dolor.

- ¡¡Chrona!! – gritó Kid, asustado y desesperado, mientras la acomodaba de manera delicada entre sus brazos.

- Arde… ¡¡arde!! – gritó ella, mientras que las lágrimas salian de sus ojos.

Kid la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que temblaba, no sé si por miedo o por la desesperación. Azura rió a carcajadas y yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, incapaz de pensar con claridad.

Todo esto estaba pasando por mi culpa… ¿por qué…?

Di un pequeño brinco cuando un fuerte sonido resonó en mis oídos. Alcé la mirada, sólo para ver como Kid y Asura peleaban a muerte. Tsubaki intentaba ayudar a Chrona, mientras que Patty y Liz se encontraban cerca de nuestro padre, tratando de despertarlo.

Con temor, miré a todas las personas que seguían tratando de huir, a los vampiros que los asesinaban y a Soul y a Black Star, quienes luchaban contra ellos. Me odié en ese momento, todos estaban muriendo… todos estaban sufriendo y yo no podía hacer nada…

Las lágrimas de rabia escaparon de mis ojos, y justo cuando un vampiro intentó atacarme por detrás alcé la mano y sujeté su cuello fuertemente. No tuve que utilizar mucha fuerza, simplemente cerré mi mano, y al hacerlo, partí su cuello en dos.

La adrenalina corría libre por mi venas, y las líneas rojas que tanto me asustaba ver ahora me hacían sentir segura. Un extraño instinto me indico buscar algo filoso, para comenzar a cortarlas y acabar con esto…

Un extraño olor llegó a mi nariz. Era dulce y apetitoso. Seguí con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía aquella sangre.

Mis ojos se encontraron con el líquido carmesí que escurría por el pecho de Kid, el cual estaba herido y cansado, pero a pesar de eso seguía mirando con odio a Asura. Ver esos sentimientos en él me hizo recordar a Chrona y olvidarme de mi loco instinto asesino. Corrí hasta su lado y me arrodillé junto a Tsubaki, quien lloraba de impotencia al no poder ayudar a nuestra amiga.

Chrona gritaba de dolor, aunque no tanto como en un principio. Arañaba sin césar la mordida de Asura, mientras que pedía entre sollozos que apagáramos el fuego que la quemaba. Sujeté su mano, tratando de ayudarla un poco. Me sorprendió el cambio drástico de temperatura, cada vez estaba más fría…

- ¡¡Kid!!

El gritó de Soul me hizo voltear a ver nuevamente la pelea. Kid estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo y Asura tenía un pie en su espalda, mientras que con su mano derecha jalaba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo de él. Los gritos que dolor de Kid me hicieron comprender lo que Asura trataba de hacer…

… y cuando lo logró, no pude evitar soltar un grito de terror.

- ¡¡¡KID!!! – gritaron Soul y Black Star igual de horrorizados que yo, y sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzaron contra Asura.

Grité, traté de detenerlos, pero ellos me ignoraron. La pelea comenzó, pero ambos estaban en desventaja, Asura era más fuerte, por mucho que odiara admitirlo. Ya no sabía si llorar o gritar de miedo al ver como herían a Soul y a Black Star. Tsubaki estaba catatónica, Chrona estaba inconsciente, y mis hermanas lloraban junto al cuerpo inmóvil de papá.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí mismo, aunque mi cerebro ya había tomado una decisión.

Me paré de mi lugar, y a paso lento, caminé hacia Asura, quien lanzó sin mucho esfuerzo a Soul contra el suelo. Él también caminó hacia mí, y cuando estuvimos a unos cuantos metros de distancia sonrió ampliamente.

- Pero que valiente eres, no creí que te fueras a entregar tan rápido.

- Si me voy contigo… ¿los dejarás en paz? – susurré con la voz quebrada.

- Soy un vampiro de palabra – me dijo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su pecho, justo a la altura de su corazón y hacía una pequeña reverencia.

Volteé a ver a Soul, quien trataba de pararse del suelo. Sus ojos me mostraban el miedo y la desesperación, al igual que Kid cuando Chrona fue atacada. Él no quería que me fuera.

Mi corazón se oprimió de dolor en mi pecho, y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Dudé. Quería que Asura dejara de una vez por todas a los demás, pero no quería dejar a Soul. Era egoísta.

Asura al ver la duda en mi rostro, se acercó a Soul, para luego sujetarlo de la muñeca. Él intentó defenderse, pero estaba débil. Mi corazón dejó de latir por el miedo.

- Tal vez esto te ayude a pensártelo mejor – me dijo, y después, para horror mío, lo mordió.

Soul gritó de dolor, y yo tampoco pude evitar soltar un grito, casi tan fuerte y alto como el de él. Asura soltó la muñeca de él, mientras se relamía la sangre de sus labios. No tuve que pensármelo dos veces, no quería ver sufrir a Soul como ahora.

No me importaba sacrificarme por la persona que más amaba.

- Está bien, tú ganas – le dije con un hilo de voz, mientras que las lágrimas salían sin piedad alguna de mis ojos.

Él me sonrió ampliamente, ya tan pronto tocó mi mano una ráfaga de aire nos envolvió. Miré rápidamente a Soul, para después sonreírle.

- Te amo…

… Y todo se volvió negro…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Al fin! Después de siglos logré acabar el capítulo. Jojo, les dije que lo bueno apenas comenzaba xD, y bien, ¿qué tal me ha quedado, feo, bueno, malo? ¡Comenten y a cambio recibirán una mordidita de Soul! Lamento decir esto, pero la continuación de Kokoro Shibusen Gakuen tardará un poco más, ya que primero quiero adelantarle a esta historia y terminarla, y para los que esperaban el capítulo de Este No es mi Cuerpo, lamento decir que lo tendré hasta mañana, sorry._

_¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_Bien, mis queridos lectores, un capítulo más para saciar su curiosidad, pero antes de leer una pequeña aclaración, este capítulo tendrá escenas fuertes, ¡lean bajo su propio riesgo! Sin más, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 15 **_Secretos y Mentiras_

**Maka POV**

Miré sin mirar el imponente bosque que se encontraba en los límites del castillo.

Suspiré con dolor.

- ¿Maka-chan?

Volteé a ver a la persona que me había hablado. Una chica alta y de cabello morado con unos lindos y amables ojos color ámbar me miraba sonriente. No pude evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

- Hola Blair – susurré.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – me preguntó.

- Adelante.

Ella caminó hasta mi cama y se sentó en el borde con elegancia. Le dio golpecitos al colchón, justo a un lado de donde ella estaba, indicándome que me sentara. La obedecí y tan pronto me senté, Blair me envolvió en un protector abrazo.

Por primera vez, en cuatro días, me sentí segura.

- ¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasa? – susurró mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

- Odio este lugar, odio tener que estar con _él_, odio los estúpidos vestidos que me obliga a usar, y sobre todo, ¡odio la comida que preparan aquí, no sabe a comida!

Blair se rió. Aún no lograba acostumbrarme del todo a su risa, era musical y suave, casi como el repique de las campanas. Sonreí al ver que al menos, su risa lograba animar un poco el ambiente tétrico del lugar.

- Con lo de la comida, ya veré yo que puedo hacer, pero con lo de los vestidos… lo lamento, Asura-sama tiene una extraña obsesión por verte con ellos.

- ¿Y por qué no se los pone él? Se le verían mejor que a mí.

Esta vez ambas reímos.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que Asura me había traído consigo a este apartado castillo en alguna parte del mundo. No sabía nada de Soul, ni de Kid, de Chrona o de nadie. Estaba sola.

Tan pronto llegué a este castillo, Asura me puso bajo el cuidado de Blair, una de las vampiresas más bellas que jamás había conocido y de las más amables. Ella era más como una madre para mí que una hermana mayor o una amiga.

Blair me explicó la razón del por qué de mi _"secuestro"_. Asura era el rey de los vampiros, y como tal, debía de buscar a su esposa, para así tener una dinastía asegurada. Aún no entendía por qué yo, entre tantas chicas que hay en el mundo, tuve que ser la escogida para eso. Nunca lo amaría, y mucho menos deseaba casarme con él, lo único que deseaba era regresar al lado de Soul y de volver a sentirme segura entre sus brazos…

No me había dado cuenta de que las lágrimas ya comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, hasta que Blair las secó delicadamente con sus finos dedos. Ella me sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el jardín? – me preguntó.

- Cualquier cosa es mejor que pasarme el día encerrada aquí – le dije con una ligera sonrisa.

Caminamos hacia los enormes jardines que rodeaban el lugar, sin embargo, tan pronto llegamos a la sala de estar, los vampiros que se encontraban en esta voltearon a verme, cada uno con una mirada más hostil que el primero.

Los ignoré, como venía haciendo desde que llegué a este infierno. Nadie apoyaba la idea de que fuese yo la elegida por su rey, ni de que estuviera allí. Sobre todo el sirviente personal de Asura, _Gopher_.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, que por la puerta se asoma…

- Maka-san, no creí que estaría despierta tan temprano – murmuró con una falsa sonrisa.

Blair se puso frente a mí, haciendo que me perdiera de la vista de Gopher mientras que le mostraba sus colmillos de manera amenazadora. Él ni se inmutó ante tal acción, simplemente sonrió más.

- Asura-sama ha salido de caza, regresará por la noche, me dijo que le dijera a usted que lo esperara, ya que le tiene una sorpresa.

- La única sorpresa que me puede dar, es que se muera – siseé.

Un coro de gruñidos se escuchó al fondo, no tuve que voltear para saber que eran todos los vampiros que se encontraban presentes en el lugar.

- Mal dicho, Maka-san, deberías de tenerle más respeto a Asura-sama – me dijo molesto.

Le mostré la lengua en un arrebato infantil de ira. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Matarlo? ¡Sí, claro! Desde que llegué a este lugar no he podido ver las líneas rojas sobre el cuerpo de ningún vampiro, y eso me irrita con facilidad. Me sentía desprotegida, indefensa.

Como si fuese un conejo en una madriguera de zorros.

Sujeté a Blair de la mano y juntas salimos a tomar un poco de aire fresco. El viento mecía con delicadeza la copa de los árboles, mientras que golpeaba suavemente mi rostro. Inhalé profundamente, deleitándome con el dulce olor de las flores que lograban crecer cerca del castillo.

Esta era la única forma de sentirme libre.

Suspiré mientras me sentaba en el pasto. Blair no tardó en seguirme, y tan pronto se sentó detrás de mi comenzó a peinar mi cabello. No pude evitar sentirme como una niña pequeña, aunque la verdad eso no me molestaba para nada.

Recordé los días en los que Liz y Patty me utilizaban como su barbie personal y probaron millones de peinados en mí. También recordé cuando nos obligaban a Chrona y a mí a utilizar ropa que no nos agradaba del todo…

Sentí como mi corazón se estrujaba.

Chrona… ¿qué habría pasado con ella? Asura la había mordido, por lo tanto ella sería una… ¿vampira?

- ¿Blair? – murmuré.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Qué pasa si un vampiro de sangre pura muerde a un humano? ¿Se podrá detener la transformación a tiempo? – le pregunté.

Ella suspiró tristemente.

- Me temo que no, la ponzoñosa de un vampiro es una sustancia demasiado rara, una vez que un vampiro te muerde, ya no hay marcha atrás, te convertirás en uno, incluso la ponzoñosa llega ser venenosa para los vampiros…

Rápidamente me giré para verla. No pude evitar mostrarle una mirada llena de horror y de miedo, dejé que las lágrimas salieran libremente por mis ojos y que el terror me embargara. Blair me miró asustada.

- Maka-chan, ¿qué sucede?

- ¿Qué pasa si un vampiro muerde a otro? ¡Dime, Blair!

- Pues… si el vampiro que mordió es ponzoñoso… matará al otro vampiro.

Ahogué un grito cuando las imágenes de la fiesta asaltaron mi mente.

Asura sonriendo de manera maléfica… yo dudando entre ir con él o no… Asura viendo la duda en mi rostro… Asura sujetando la muñeca de Soul…

_"Tal vez esto te ayude a pensártelo mejor"_

Asura mordiendo a Soul…

Rompí en llanto, mientras que Blair simplemente se limitaba a abrazarme y a tratar de calmar mis sollozos, cosa que sería en vano. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Soul estaba… muerto? ¡¡NO!! ¡Él no estaba muerto! ¡No podía estarlo!

_Pero lo mordió…_

Lloré más fuerte, sintiendo como si algo se rompiera en mi interior.

- Maka-chan… - susurró Blair con dolor.

Traté de decirle que estaba bien – cosa que era la más grande mentira del mundo –, pero antes de lograr siquiera mirarla a los ojos, algo salió de los arbustos. Venía hacía mí.

Blair se interpuso en el ataque antes de que el vampiro lograra tocarme, sin embargo, otro vampiro salió de los árboles, distrayéndola, logrando que el otro vampiro le diera un golpe en el estomago, lanzándola lejos de mi.

- ¡¡Blair!! – grité.

Traté de pararme para correr hacía ella, pero antes de lograr mover tan siquiera un músculo, uno de los vampiros me sujetó fuertemente del cabello, obligándome a quedarme totalmente a su merced.

Una risa macabra se escuchó detrás de mí.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿quién diría que la gran Maka estaría indefensa ante un simple vampiro? – murmuró una voz femenina, la cual reconocí al instante.

- ¡¿Kim?! – pregunté tratando de voltear a verla, pero ella me jaló del cabello, haciendo que mirara hacia el suelo.

- ¿Sorprendida? Yo también lo estoy, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Asura-sama te eligiera a ti para ser su esposa, ¡¡él me había prometido que sería yo!!

Kim me obligó a poner mi rostro en el suelo, para luego ejercer presión contra mi cabeza.

- No entiendo, ¿cómo es que una estúpida humana como tú puede atraer a los mejores hombres? Primero fue Soul, ¡¿y ahora Asura-sama?! ¡¡Ya estoy harta de vivir bajo tu patética sombra!!

Di un pequeño grito de dolor cuando ella volvió a jalarme el cabello, esta vez haciendo que echara la cabeza para atrás, exponiendo así mi cuello. El miedo me hizo temblar al ver los ojos llenos de furia de Kim.

- Kim… no… tú no eres así… - susurré.

- ¡¿Y tú que sabes de mi?! ¡¡No eres más que una simple humana que merece morir!! Y yo me encargaré de eso último… - susurró mientras que sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios.

Cerré los ojos, preparándome para lo que me fuera a hacer. Ya no tenía miedo, es más, prefería morir de una vez por todas. ¿Qué sentido tenía la vida ahora? Blair ya lo había dicho, un vampiro moría si otro lo mordía. Soul fue mordido por Asura, un vampiro ponzoñoso…

Lo más seguro era que Soul estuviese muerto…

Sin embargo, justo antes de que Kim lograra morderme, alguien la sujetó del cuello, haciendo que me soltara. Miré rápidamente a mi salvador, pero tan pronto lo hice el miedo regresó a mí.

Asura sujetaba del cuello a Kim, quien estaba más aterrorizada que yo. Y no la culpaba, cualquiera que mirara en este momento al rey de los vampiros sentiría un miedo descomunal. Los ojos de él estaban llenos de ira, y su expresión seria no ayudaba mucho a controlar los temblores del cuerpo.

Traté de decir algo, pero la voz no me salía. No podía evitar estremecerme.

- A-Asura-sama… - susurró Kim con miedo.

- Kim… mi pequeña Kim… ¿puedo saber por qué trataste de morder a mi prometida? – preguntó Asura con una sonrisa.

- Y-yo… l-lo lamento, y-yo…

- ¿Así es como me agradeces el que te haya salvado de una muerte segura? ¿De qué te haya dado la vida eterna que tanto deseabas? Muy mal hecho.

Y sin darle tiempo para responder, la mordió con ferocidad en el cuello.

Grité, al mismo tiempo que llevaba mis manos a mi cuello, como si fuese a mí a la que estuviera mordiendo. Kim también gritaba y chillaba de dolor, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Asura, quien profundizó aún más la mordida.

Pasaron unos minutos, los cuales se me hicieron eternos, hasta que al fin, él la soltó. Kim cayó al suelo, temblando de dolor y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del jardín, para luego, quedarse totalmente inmóvil.

Temí lo peor.

- Que desperdicio, ella era tan hermosa… - susurró Asura mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que escurría por la comisura de sus labios, para luego voltear a verme fijamente - ¿estás bien, Maka?

La falsa inocencia en su voz me hizo revolver el estomago. ¿Cómo podía ser tan sínico? ¿Me preguntaba si estaba bien cuando había matado a alguien frente a mí? Quise golpearlo en la cara, pero mi cuerpo aún no reaccionaba. Estaba paralizada, indefensa, completamente a merced de la mirada de Asura.

Finalmente, después de un silencio que se me hizo eterno, logré hablar.

- Tú… lo hiciste a propósito… ¿verdad? – susurré.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sonriente mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- Lo sabes a la perfección, mataste a Kim a propósito.

- No sé a qué te refieres Maka-chan…

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia. Me levanté de un salto y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, lo abofeteé fuertemente, logrando que volteara su rostro e incluso que un hilo de sangre se escurriera por la comisura de sus labios. Él soltó una risita, para luego mirarme fijamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Maka-chan, no hubieras hecho eso…

El dolor llegó después de la sensación.

Caí de sentón al suelo, para luego llevar una mano a mi mejilla derecha, la cual ya comenzaba a hincharse. Blair intentó correr hacía mí, pero Asura levantó la mano, indicándole que se quedara donde estaba. Él se acercó hasta mí y me sujetó de la barbilla, obligándome a que lo mirara a los ojos.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

- Debes de aprender a respetarme, Maka-chan, o de lo contrario te puede ir muy mal, ¿de acuerdo? – murmuró fríamente.

Desvié la vista.

- ¡¿De acuerdo?! – gritó, ejerciendo fuerza sobre mi barbilla.

Solté un grito de dolor, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Reprimí las lágrimas que querían escapar de mis ojos, no me permitiría llorar frente a él.

Asura sonrió satisfecho, para luego comenzar a acariciar mi mejilla delicadamente.

- Hagamos un trato, ¿de acuerdo?, investigaré si Soul sigue con vida, a cambio de que tú te portes bien conmigo, es sencillo, ¿aceptas?

- ¿De verdad harías eso? – murmuré sorprendida.

- Ya te dije que soy un vampiro de palabra, además, quiero que quedemos bien.

Lo miré fijamente durante un rato, para después suspirar y asentir.

- De acuerdo.

- Buena elección, ¡Gopher! – dijo, y tan pronto lo llamó, Gopher se apareció a su lado.

- ¿Me habló usted? – murmuró.

- Rastrea a mi hermano y a sus acompañantes, verifica si todos están vivos.

- Como usted ordene, Asura-sama – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia, para luego desaparecer.

- Blair, arregla a Maka para la cena de esta noche.

- De acuerdo Amo – susurró Blair con una reverencia.

Asura volvió a sonreír, y después me miró fijamente, aún sin perder su sonrisa.

- Te tengo preparada una sorpresa esta noche, así que no intentes pasarte de lista nuevamente.

- No lo haré – susurré mientras agachaba la mirada.

Él me volvió a sujetar del mentón, y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, junto nuestros labios en un beso forzoso. Cerré con fuerza los ojos, tratando imaginarme que era Soul el que me besaba y no Asura, aunque eso no servía de mucho, ya que este beso era diferente a los que él me daba.

Después de un rato nos separamos por falta de aire. Asura volvió a sonreír, para luego encaminarse hacia el castillo, seguido de otros vampiros que habían presenciado la escena.

Tallé con fuerza mis labios, tratando de que la sensación que sentía en estos desapareciese. Cuando al fin lo logré, volteé a ver a Blair, quien rápidamente se acercó a mí y me abrazo. No tardé en comenzar a llorar.

- Quiero irme de aquí… - susurré.

- Tranquila, te juro que algún día te irás de aquí y podrás ser libre.

- ¿Y tú Blair?

- Yo no puedo irme, Maka-chan, los rastreadores me seguirían a mí, y por lo tanto, te encontrarían, si escapas lo tendrás que hacer sola.

Asentí, para luego ocultar mi rostro en su pecho y comenzar a llorar más fuerte.

Lo único que quería en estos momentos, era saber que Soul seguía con vida…

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Te ves preciosa, Maka-chan – me dijo Blair sonriente.

Me sonrojé ante su halago, para luego voltear a ver el reflejo que me mostraba el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en mi habitación.

La chica que en él estaba traía puesto un vestido rojo de la época Victoriana, con unos finos encajes blancos y un listón negro en la cintura. Las zapatillas eran del mismo color que el listón y en su cabeza traía un moño blanco. Su cabello estaba peinado en unos tirabuzones y sus labios estaban pintados de rojo. Si no fuera porque ella hacia los mismos gestos que yo, no me hubiese reconocido a mí misma.

- Vaya… - murmuré al ver mi reflejo.

- Bien, es hora de bajar, recuerda que no debemos de hacer esperar a Asura-sama – me dijo con una sonrisa.

La miré fijamente durante un rato, para luego suspirar.

- ¿Blair?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – murmuré.

- Claro – me dijo alegre.

- ¿Por qué te transformaste en vampiro?

Blair me miró fijamente durante un instante, para luego sonreír melancólicamente y sentarse en la cama. No dudé al sentarme a su lado cuando ella me lo indico.

- Verás… hace 17 años, yo todavía era humana. Mi familia le había servido durante siglos a un poderoso clan de cazavampiros, llamados los Albarn. A mí no me molestaba servirles, todos ellos siempre fueron amables conmigo y con mi familia, sobre todo una de las hijas del señor, Kami Albarn.

"Ella era como una hermana para mí, no había secretos entre nosotras y siempre estábamos juntas, éramos inseparables. Luego, un día, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños número 18 de la señorita Kami, conocí al único hombre del que me he logrado enamorar en toda mi vida, su nombre era Spirit, y él era pariente lejano de ella.

"Sin embargo, él no parecía sentir nada por mí, y eso lo supe cuando le pidió matrimonio a Kami. Ella aceptó, y de ese amor nació su única hija, la cual pusieron bajo mi cuidado. Yo al principio me negué, e incluso llegué a odiar al bebé sin conocerla. ¿Cómo se atrevían a dejarme al bebé del hombre que yo amaba? ¿Acaso querían restregarme en el rostro que él nunca me amaría ni me amó?

"No tuve más remedio que cuidar a la niña, pero tan pronto la cargué en brazos, ese odio injustificado que sentía hacía ella desapareció. Aquella bebé era tan… cálida… dudaba que alguien llegase a odiarla en un futuro. Cuidé de ella como si fuese mi propia hija.

"Pero un día, Asura-sama atacó el pueblo donde el clan vivía. Spirit trató de protegernos a las tres, sin embargo, fue asesinado por los vampiros que acompañaban a Asura. Yo traté de que su sacrificio no fuese en vano, por lo que distraje a los vampiros para que Kami lograra escapar con la bebé.

"Fui mordida por Asura-sama cuando intenté distraer a los vampiros, y al despertar descubrí que Kami también había muerto, pero que la bebé estaba desaparecida, nunca lograron encontrarla.

- ¿Y para que quería Asura a la bebé? – pregunté.

- Pensaba criarla para convertirla en su futura esposa, ya que ella era la candidata perfecta por ser descendiente de cazavampiros – susurró.

- Bueno… al menos ella no tiene que vivir este infierno, como la envidio – murmuré.

Blair me miró con cierta tristeza, para luego sonreír.

- Tienes razón, pero ahora hay que dejar de pensar en eso y bajar, ¿te parece?

- De acuerdo – susurré cansada.

Ambas nos encaminamos al comedor del castillo, el cual estaba prácticamente vacío. Eso me alegró un poco, al menos no tendría que aguantar a todos esos estúpidos vampiros. Asura tampoco llegaba todavía, por lo que decidí mirar el lugar. Sonreí ligeramente al ver un piano de cola negro, el cual me hacía recordar a cierta persona…

Sin pensarlo, mi cuerpo se encaminó hacía este. Me senté en el banquillo, para luego alzar el taburete y pasar mis dedos por las teclas, las cuales comencé a tocar.

La melodía que tocaba era un poco oscura y tétrica, rápida pero a la vez un poco lenta, cargada de emociones que nunca pensé tener. Tristeza, odio, celos, dolor, soledad… todos esos sentimientos encontrados a la vez, los cuales hacían que mi corazón comenzara a dolerme.

La melodía siguió, pero llegó un momento en que las emociones cambiaron, así como el ritmo. Ya no era oscura, sino feliz, y ya no había dolor, solo alegría. Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho, ya que pronto la melodía volvió a ser triste y melancólica.

El ritmo de esta era rápido, pero conforme iba terminando, esta se volvió más lenta, hasta que al final, la última nota resonó en el aire. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que una lágrima cayó sobre una de las teclas. **(1)**

- Wow, no sabía que tocaba piano, Maka-chan – me dijo Blair mientras que aplaudía.

- En realidad yo no toco… - murmuré mientras me secaba las lágrimas.

¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué sentía como si mi corazón se partiera en millones de fragmentos?

Un sonido de pisadas hizo que me levantara rápidamente del banquillo y que Blair dejará de aplaudir. Miré fijamente a Asura, quien se acercaba hacia mí con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy buena melodía, Maka, fue hermosa – me halagó.

- Hump – murmuré, ¿qué esperaba que le dijera, gracias? ¡Sí, claro!

- Blair, puedes dejarnos.

- Sí amo, con su permiso – respondió ella con una reverencia, para luego desaparecer.

- Después de ti – me dijo mientras señalaba el comedor.

Pasé a su lado sin mirarle, cosa que le molestó ya que me sujetó fuertemente del brazo, totalmente molesto.

- Creo que teníamos un acuerdo, Maka.

- Lo lamento – susurré con temor.

Él me sonrió, para luego soltarme y encaminarse hacia la mesa. Lo seguí de cerca, para luego sentarme a su lado en el comedor. La cena fue relativamente normal, Asura tomaba copas llenas de sangre mientras que yo comía la sopa y el guisado que Blair había preparado para mí. No hablamos, y agradecí el silencio, odiaba tener que dirigirle la palabra.

Estaba a punto de terminar de beber el vino que me habían servido, cuando de pronto, Gopher apareció a un lado de Asura. Su mirada era burlona cuando volteó a verme.

- ¿Los han encontrado? – preguntó Asura.

- Sí, amo.

- ¿Y bien?

- El chico de cabello azul escapó con las dos neófitas que los acompañaban, en cambio, su hermano y el chico albino se enfrentaron a nosotros, no tuvimos más remedio que matarlos.

La copa de vino resbaló de mis dedos al escuchar eso último.

_No…_

Esta se rompió en mil fragmentos al impactar contra el suelo… ¿era mi imaginación o mi corazón estaba en el mismo estado que la copa?

_Imposible… ¡¡Imposible!!_

- ¡¡NO!! – grité con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que me levantaba de mi asiento y miraba fijamente a Gopher, las ganas de matarlo se acumularon en mí.

- Ellos nos atacaron primero, no tuvimos más remedio.

Alcé mi mano, lista para darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero justo antes de que lograra tocarlo, Asura me sujetó con fuerza al muñeca. El dolor que me ocasionaba la presión de su mano hizo que lanzara un grito.

- Creo que te dejé bien en claro que te comportaras – susurró siniestramente Asura, para luego sonreírme macabramente – creo que eso hora de un pequeño castigo.

El terror me embargó al escuchar esas palabras, traté de zafarme de su agarre, pero era más fuerte que yo, demasiado. Estaba totalmente a su merced.

- Gopher, no quiero que nos molesten por un buen rato, ¿entendido?

- Como usted ordene, Asura-sama – murmuró Gopher un poco molesto, para luego irse.

Asura me atrajo hacia él, para luego cargarme en brazos y llevarme hasta mi habitación. Pataleé y grité, pero eso no bastó para que el me soltara. Al llegar a mi cuarto me lanzó contra la cama, traté de escapar, pero antes de que lograra bajar de la cama él se posicionó sobre mí, sujetándome ambas muñecas con una sola mano.

Mi mente procesó todo de manera fugaz, y tan pronto comprendí lo que iba a hacerme, comencé a llorar de miedo.

- ¡¡No, no, suéltame!! – grité.

- Me temo que eso no se podrá, Maka, te dije que habría un castigo si te portabas mal.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – imploré.

Él simplemente se rió, para luego arrancarme la parte de enfrente del vestido. Grité más fuerte y me removí inquieta bajo su cuerpo, luchando contra las manos que me apresaban. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando sentí sus frías manos acariciar mi piel expuesta y a sus labios besar mi cuello y mis pechos.

Traté de golpearlo con las piernas, pero él se me adelantó y con su mano libre me dio otra bofetada. Esta había sido más fuerte que la que me había dado en la mañana, por lo que logró desorientarme un poco. Sentí como un líquido caliente llenaba mi boca, su sabor era dulzón y delicioso.

Era mi sangre.

Terminó de arrancarme el vestido, para luego quitarse él su ropa. Lloré y volví a cerrar los ojos, al mismo tiempo que él se metía dentro de mí.

Dejé que mi mente divagara entre recuerdos felices, tratando así de que no sintiera las caricias de Asura o sus embestidas. Apreté con fuerza los puños y reprimí los gemidos que querían escapar de mi boca. Él al ver eso, volvió a golpearme, sólo que esta vez me dejó mareada y semiinconsciente.

Me alegré cuando mi mente logró desconectarse de la realidad…

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

_… __Soul volvió a besarme, para luego mirarme fijamente con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

_No pude evitar ruborizarme._

_Sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza mi cuerpo mojado, tratando así de que la sangre que se encontraba pegada en este desapareciera. Reí un poco, aún no lograba hacerme a la idea de que hace un par de horas había tenido relaciones con un vampiro, y que ahora me encontraba bañándome junto a él, sólo para borrar las evidencias de lo ocurrido bajo esa noche tormentosa._

_Soul me abrazó con fuerza, estrechándome delicadamente contra su pecho._

_- Te amo – susurró en mi oído._

_Mi corazón latió felizmente contra mi pecho._

_- Yo también te amo – susurré._

_Nuestros labios volvieron a unirse en otro beso. Y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ambos nos sumergimos en el lago, para después unir nuevamente nuestros cuerpos, justo como aquella noche…_

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_…_ Me ovillé en mi cama, mientras que Asura se abotonaba lentamente su camisa.

Tapé mi cuerpo con las sábanas llenas de sangre, de _mi_ sangre. Ignoré la sonrisa burlona que él tenía en su rostro cuando hice aquello, sin embargo, no pude evitar estremecerme al sentir como acariciaba mi mejilla, limpiándome así de la sangre que la manchaba.

Llevó sus dedos a su boca y lamió feliz mi sangre, luego, se rió.

- Ya verás cómo te acostumbrarás a esto, Maka. Haré que olvides a ese idiota y que me pidas de rodillas que te haga mía, sólo es cuestión de tiempo – susurró, para luego salir de la habitación.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, volví a romper en llanto. Arañé mis brazos, tratando de que la horrible sensación que inundaba mi cuerpo desapareciese. Grité contra la almohada y dejé que mis lágrimas limpiaran los rastros de sangre de mi rostro.

Me sentía sucia, maltratada, usada…

Quería morir, morir para volver a estar a su lado.

Mi corazón dejó de latir tan pronto recordé las palabras de Gopher. Él ya no estaba conmigo, él me había dejado sola y desprotegida. No vendría a salvarme como en los cuentos de hadas.

Después de llorar por un par de horas más, logré tranquilizarme un poco. Miré la luna desde mi cama, y me dejé hipnotizar por su sonrisa macabra.

Y antes de que cerrara los ojos, logré escuchar una suave melodía… era una nana…

Una nana que se me hacía familiar, y la cual logró que llorara un poco más antes de lograr caer profundamente dormida…

_"Hey now, don't you cry  
baby let me dry your eyes  
little miss pouty lips  
how about a smile?" _**(2)**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1-2: **La melodía de piano se llama Alone, y la nana de Soul se llama Lullaby y es de Joey Moe, en mi perfil están los Links de las canciones por si quieren escucharlas.

* * *

_Ok, este capítulo me ha quedado un poco raro, ¿qué les parece a ustedes? ¿Les gustó?_

_Si, ya sé que varias querrán matar a Asura por lo que le hizo a Maka, pero descuiden, ¡pronto él pagará las consecuencias! xD y sobre si Soul está vivo o muerto… bueno, eso se sabrá más adelante. ¡No puedo creer que falten 5 capítulos para acabar el fic! ¡qué emoción! Jaja, en fin, gracias por sus reviews, me alegran mucho xD_

_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *


	18. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.

_¡Otro capítulo más!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 16 **_Recuerdos de una vida pasada_

**Soul POV**

Me agazapé, oculto entre las sombras, sin perder de vista en ningún momento a mi presa.

Mis músculos se tensaron, listos para el ataque. Mi respiración se hizo lenta y silenciosa. Mis colmillos crecieron dentro de mi boca, listos para clavarse en la suave piel de mi víctima.

Volteé a ver de reojo a Black Star, quien asintió de manera rápida.

_"1… 2… ¡3!"_

Sin darle tiempo para hacer nada, le rompí el cuello a mi presa. Clavé mis colmillos en su suave garganta y comencé a drenarla lentamente. Su sabor se grababa en mi memoria, y tomaba a grandes tragos su sangre. Me sentía más fuerte que nunca.

Cuando la sangre se terminó, solté el cuerpo de mi víctima, el cual cayó en un ruido seco al piso de cemento. Tan pronto me encontré con los ojos vidriosos del cadáver de mi presa, no pude evitar que la culpa me embargara.

Yo ahora era un asesino, y ese cuerpo inerte de aquella chica humana lo demostraba a la perfección.

Salí de mis pensamientos tan pronto sentí como alguien sujetaba mi hombro. Volteé a ver al dueño, no me sorprendí al encontrarme con los ojos brillosos de Black Star, quien me miraba con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Todavía no te acostumbras? – me preguntó.

- La verdad es que no – confesé.

Él suspiro.

- Siendo sinceros, yo sí, después de todo por algo Kid se molestó conmigo los primeros siglos de mi existencia.

Sonreí, o eso intenté. No había podido sonreír desde que hace cuatro días, la noche en la que ella se separó de mi lado…

Black Star comenzó a darme palmaditas en la espalda, tratando de animarme un poco. No me dijo nada, y en cierta parte agradecí su silencio tanto mental como oral, no estaba de humor para intentar seguir una seguir una conversación. Y dudaba llegar a estarlo hasta recuperar a Maka.

Black Star sacó una cajita de cerillos, mientras que yo juntaba los cuerpos de las chicas que habíamos asesinado, para luego echarles un poco de gasolina, la cual encendió él después de prender un cigarrillo. Lo miré confundido.

- ¿De cuándo acá fumas?

- Desde antes de que tú nacieras, mi pequeño vampirito.

Alcé una ceja confundido, pero antes de que le dijera algo, su rostro se volvió triste y melancólico.

- No sabes cuánto envidio a Kid… - susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

Él rió quedamente, para luego mirar las llamas.

- Chrona estará a su lado de ahora en adelante, más ahora que ella es vampira y su sangre no representa un peligro para él, e incluso tiene a Ángela, que bien podría ser nuestra hermana, no de sangre, pero nuestra hermana. Técnicamente, él ya tiene a su familia, incluyéndonos a los dos…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Pues míralo del modo celoso, él puede ser feliz si se lo propone, incluso tú si es que llegamos a salvar a Maka…

- Lo haremos – murmuré un poco molesto ante su inseguridad.

- Ok, ok, tú también puedes ser feliz, pero yo no, y menos ahora que Shinigami le ha borrado la memoria a todos los estudiantes que sobrevivieron a la masacre, nadie nos recuerda, ni recuerdan a Maka, ¿sabes cómo me siento cada mañana cuando despierto? ¿Sabes cómo me siento al saber que Tsubaki no puede recordarme, que ella no puede recordar a la persona que le dijo un _"te amo"_? Te juro que de ser posible, desearía volver a ser humano, sólo para estar a su lado.

Lo miré sorprendido, al mismo tiempo que Black Star se quitaba un pequeño anillo de plata que tenía en su dedo anular, para luego comenzar a jugar con él.

- Iba a decirle lo que éramos… iba a pedirle que se casara conmigo… - susurró, nunca había escuchado tanto dolor en su voz como ahora, ¿dónde estaba aquel vampiro enérgico y gritón que yo recordaba?

_Enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón._

- Ya no te reconozco – bromeé para tratar de aliviar la tensión del ambiente.

Él soltó una carcajada, seca y llena de tristeza. Eso hizo que su dolor se me pegara y no pudiera evitar recordar el rostro de Maka antes de desaparecer junto a Asura. Mi corazón volvió a encogerse de dolor al pensar en eso.

- Mejor regresemos, Kid y las chicas han de estar esperándonos – susurró mientras volvía a ponerse el anillo en el dedo.

- De acuerdo.

Y sin mirar atrás, saltamos hacia un par de árboles. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que escucháramos el grito de una persona al encontrar los cadáveres en llamas.

Durante nuestra carrera, Black Star y yo conversamos mentalmente. Ahora que bebíamos sangre humana nuestros poderes se habían desarrollado notoriamente. No solo podía leer mentes, sino que también podía mantener conversaciones con otra persona y hacer uno que otro truquito mental. Black Star también había mejorado, era capaz de despistar a nuestros enemigos y prácticamente borrar nuestras huellas.

Me reí al recordar el engaño que le habíamos hecho pasar a los enviados de Asura, en estos momentos esos idiotas debían de creer que estábamos muertos.

_"¡Hey, Soul!"_ Me gritó Black Star mentalmente. Logró dejarme aturdido unos momentos.

_"¿Qué?"_ Pregunté de regreso.

_"¿Cómo va el brazo de Kid? A pesar de que ya se le unió y de que ha tomado sangre aún le veo cierto malestar, ¿no has leído su mente?"_

_"Me bloquea a cada rato, ya sabes que Chrona también puede leer la mente, no quiere preocuparla a ella"_

_"¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te va con lo de la ponzoñosa?"_

No pude evitar acariciar el dorso de mi mano, justo a la altura donde Asura me había mordido.

_"Bien, Ángela sacó todo el veneno, y la sangre me ayuda muchísimo"_

_"¿Quién diría que esa enana puede curar el veneno natural de un vampiro? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué Kid la transformó!"_

_"Sabes que no fue por eso…"_

_"Lo sé, lo sé, pero todo esto parece una gran coincidencia, ¿no lo crees?"_

Asentí, y justo cuando llegamos a un pequeño claro en el bosque Kid y las chicas salieron entre los arbustos. No pude evitar sentir una punzada de celos al ver la escena tan… _familiar._

Kid y Chrona sujetaban a Ángela de ambas manos mientras la mecían en el aire. La niña reía a carcajadas mientras que los otros dos sonreían de una forma muy paternal. Ahora comprendía a lo que se refería Black Star.

Kid _sí_ podía tener una familia, ya fuera por medio natural o convirtiendo a otra persona. Nosotros en cambio, no podíamos tener ni uno ni lo otro.

Black Star y yo no podíamos tener hijos y no podíamos transformar a nadie, así que prácticamente él y yo estaríamos solos para toda la eternidad.

Chrona y él dejaron de reír para mirarnos fijamente, ambos con una expresión seria. Ángela, sin embargo, se soltó de ellos y corrió hasta mí. La cargué en brazos al mismo tiempo que ella se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que manchaba la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡Soul-kun, he logrado ir de caza yo sola! – me dijo alegre.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro! – le dije con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

Kid carraspeó un poco, llamando así nuestra atención.

- Bien, ahora que estamos todos alimentados, es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan, ya hemos dejado pasar cuatro días – nos dijo serio.

- ¿Y cómo pretendes que peleemos contra Asura, _genio_? ¡Aún si tomamos sangre humana no podremos contra todo su ejército! – dijo Black Star.

- ¿Y quien dijo que pelearíamos solos? Tengo _ciertos_ contactos que nos pueden ayudar, es más, me he tomado la libertad de llamarlos y citarlos a todos en un punto estratégico.

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – preguntamos Black Star y yo exaltados.

- ¿Por eso te desapareciste un rato? – preguntó Chrona calmada.

- Si, y de hecho, si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a la cita, ¡así que en marcha!

Asentimos, para luego emprender carrera detrás de Kid. Ángela se aferró con fuerza a mis hombros, mientras que yo la sujetaba para que no se callera de mi espalda. En pocos minutos pasamos de estado a estado, hasta llegar a una ciudad donde la nieve reinaba en todas partes.

Tardé en reconocer el lugar, una extraña sensación de calidez inundó mi pecho…

Al mismo tiempo que un vacío enorme.

- _Hogar, dulce hogar_ – susurré mientras miraba el lago Míchigan.

Kid volteó a verme preocupado.

- Aquí vivías antes… ¿verdad? – me preguntó.

- Cuando aún era humano – admití.

- ¿Vivías en Chicago, Soul-kun? – me preguntó Ángela sorprendida.

- Si, me mudé de Londres cuando tenía tres años, aquí crecí y aquí prácticamente morí – susurré.

Nadie dijo nada, simplemente nos limitamos a seguir caminando, escoltados por un serio Kid.

Las calles estaban a oscuras, cosa rara ya que por lo que escuché era una ciudad con mucho movimientos, más en las noches. Nuestros pies descalzos se movían con suavidad sobre la nieve a pesar de que teníamos prisa, aunque esto ya era algo normal viniendo de nuestra condición vampírica.

Giramos a la izquierda, luego a la derecha… Llegamos a una parte alejada de la ciudad, casi en las afueras. Saltamos una vieja barda que se encontraba oculta entre unos árboles, y tan pronto aterrizamos dentro del jardín de aquella vieja mansión en ruinas, más recuerdos llenaron mi cabeza, haciendo que sintiera como si mi corazón volviese a latir…

… para luego volver a romperse en millones de fragmentos.

- Kid, ¿esto no es ilegal? – preguntó Black Star al ver un letrero que se encontraba colgado en los barrotes del portón negro, este claramente decía que esa propiedad era privada.

- Técnicamente no – respondió Kid con una sonrisa.

- ¿La compraste o qué?

- Ah pertenecido a mi familia durante toda mi vida… o bueno, lo que se puede considerar _vida_, esta es la mansión en la que nací – murmuró con cierta melancolía.

- ¿Dónde naciste? – pregunté sorprendido.

- Si, y donde murió Sissy, hace 66 años, para ser exactos.

Asentí levemente, para luego volver a mirar la mansión que se encontraba frente a nosotros.

Esta vieja casa no se parecía a la que yo recordaba. En mi memoria, esta era de paredes color crema y con un lindo tejado azul, el jardín siempre se encontraba bien cuidado y las ventanas tenían unas cortinas color lila claro, las cuales siempre se ondeaban por culpa del viento.

Pero ahora, ya no se lograba distinguir el color de la casa, parte del tejado estaba destruido, el jardín se encontraba totalmente descuidado y las ventanas estaban rotas o sin vidrios.

Kid suspiró, para luego encaminarse hacia la mansión. Los demás lo siguieron, sin embargo, yo tardé en obligar a mis piernas a que se movieran. Mi cuerpo trataba de rebelarse a lo que mi mente le exigía, y en parte, yo también lo hacía. Sabía que tan pronto pusiera un pie en esa casa, no podría frenar los recuerdos y sensaciones que tanto me había costado trabajo ocultar.

Y cuando al fin lo logré, me arrepentí de entrar a la casa.

Un fuerte olor a sangre seca inundó mi nariz. Este estaba mesclado con el olor de carne en descomposición y el de otro vampiro. Sin duda alguna, los rumores habían sido ciertos, habían atacado a los Albarn hace 62 años.

- ¡Soul-kun, mira, aquí está Maka-chan! – gritó Ángela emocionada, haciendo que todos volteáramos a verla.

Ángela señalaba un viejo cuadro que se encontraba en una de las pocas paredes intactas. En él estaba dibujada la imagen de dos chicas que, de no haber sido por el diferente peinado que usaban, no hubiera sido capaz de diferenciarlas.

- Te equivocas Ángela, esa no es Maka – le dije mientras observaba el rostro sonriente de la que alguna vez fuera mi prometida.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ella no, ¡ella! – señaló a la otra chica.

Miré a la persona que compartía el cuadro con Sissy. Una chica rubia de ojos color verde sonreía forzadamente, sus facciones eran iguales a las de su hermana mayor, sin embargo, su cabello era liso y largo hasta los hombros.

Tardé en recordar su nombre.

- Rossette… - susurré.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Chrona confundida.

- Rossette, la hermana menor de Elizabeth, la única sobreviviente de la masacre que hubo en esta casa.

- Wow… por un momento pude jurar que era Maka, ¡son idénticas!

La miré confundido, para luego mirar fijamente el cuadro.

Si prestabas mucha atención claramente podías diferenciarlas a ambas, pero si comparabas a Rossette con Maka, era como comparar a dos gotas de agua. Ambas eran idénticas, no importara por donde se les mirara.

Mi mente comenzó a mostrarme recuerdos de cuando era humano. Recordé un día en el que Sissy me invitó a pasar la tarde con ella en su casa, y justo cuando ella se fue a atender una petición de su padre, una suave melodía invadió el lugar.

También recordé haber seguido la melodía hasta una pequeña habitación que daba al patio trasero, y en la cual había un bello piano de cola blanco, el cual hacía juego con el color de las paredes. Tan pronto la música dejó de sonar, una chica rubia volteó a verme con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento mi corazón latió velozmente contra mi pecho, pero tal vez se debiera a que Sissy me sujetó de la mano en ese instante…

- ¿Y qué pasó con ella? – pregunto Chrona, logrando sacarme de mis pensamientos.

- Murió – respondió Black Star secamente.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Porque fui yo quien la mató.

Chrona lo miró sorprendida al igual que Ángela. Kid y yo en cambio bajamos la mirada, tratando de olvidar ese día. El silencio que nos embargó fue incomodo y molesto, sin embargo, este desapareció tan pronto la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

Kid sonrió.

- Llegan tarde – murmuró.

Un chico alto y de cabello naranja entro por la puerta, seguido de otros cuatro chicos. Uno de ellos tenía la piel aceitunada; otro tenía un extraño peinado; el tercero tenía una apariencia frágil, pero su mirada seria decía todo lo contrario y el último era alto y musculoso.

Un extraño aroma inundó mi nariz. Era demasiado fuerte y asqueroso, haciendo que arrugara el ceño y tapara mi cara con mis manos. Sólo existía una palabra para describir este aroma: perro mojado.

_Espera… ¡¿perro mojado?!_

Rápidamente volteé a ver a los demás. Black Star, Chrona y Ángela comenzaron a gruñir mientras que mostraban los colmillos y arrugaban su nariz. Miré a los recién llegados, y pude notar como todos se posicionaban frente al tipo musculoso de manera protectora.

_Hombre lobo…_

- Chicos, tranquilícense, Free no nos hará daño – les calmó Kid al ver como Black Star se preparaba para saltar.

- Creo que debí de haberme puesto la loción que me dijiste – le dijo el hombre lobo al chico de extraño peinado.

- Bien, creo que deberías de presentarnos, Kid-sama – dijo el chico de piel aceitunada.

- Es verdad, ellos son mis hermanos; Soul, Black Star y Ángela, y ella es mi consorte, Chrona – nos presentó Kid mientras nos señalaba a cada uno.

- Un placer conocerlos, yo soy Ox Ford, ellos son Free, Giriko, Kilik y Mifune – nos dijo el chico de peinado extraño mientras presentaba a los demás.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos a patearles el trasero a los perros de Asura! – Dijo el tal Giriko, para luego mirar a Free –, sin ofender, ¿eh?

- Descuida, esos licántropos dejaron de ser mis hermanos hace siglos.

- Me temo que tendremos que esperar un poco más, primero debemos de organizarnos para la pelea, si atacamos así porque sí moriremos – dijo Kid serio.

- Debemos de crear una estrategia, así que primero debemos de saber el don de los demás, ¿no lo creen? – murmuró Mifune mientras se recargaba contra la pared más cercana.

- ¿Y por qué no empezamos por ti, chico creído? – respondió Black Star molesto.

Mifune le mandó una mirada asesina.

- Yo puedo teletransportarme, ¿y tú?

- Soy un rastreador, y de los mejores – le dijo Black Star mientras sonreía de manera autosuficiente.

Mifune volteó a verme, ignorando la mirada furiosa que le lanzó Black Star.

- Soy telépata – respondí.

- ¿Y los demás?

- Ángela puede extraer la ponzoñosa de un vampiro y Chrona puede copiar los dones de los demás – respondió Kid.

- ¿Y qué hay de ustedes? – preguntó Black Star.

- Ox puede controlar las mentes de los demás a voluntad propia, sería como una variación del poder de Soul; Giriko puede torturar con la mente y yo puedo manejar el fuego y el trueno – dijo Killik.

- Bien, entonces ya podemos comenzar a trabajar – dijo Ox, para luego caminar hasta una mesa que se encontraba a mitad de la sala y poner un trozo de papel sobre esta.

El resto de la noche, todos nos la pasamos creando un plan para poder enfrentarnos a Asura y a su ejército. Cuando el reloj marcó las cuatro de la mañana, decidimos ir a dormir y pensar con mejor claridad nuestra estrategia.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, caminé hasta la tercera habitación del último piso. Suspiré profundamente, hasta que logré armarme de valor y abrir la puerta.

Aún olía a ella.

El tapiz rosa de las paredes comenzaba a caerse poco a poco, las sábanas se encontraban llenas de polvo y pelusas, los muebles tenían telarañas al igual que las esquinas de la habitación, y a pesar de que olía un poco a humedad, la esencia principal todavía permanecía.

Llegué hasta la cama, donde me senté, para luego contemplar las fotos que aún permanecían sobre el tocador de Sissy.

Y sin darme cuenta, poco a poco fui quedándome dormido…

* * *

_Me encontraba en el jardín trasero de mi casa, leyendo un libro que Wes me había obligado a leer._

_Suspiré aburrido, ¿para qué quería saber que eran los elementos químicos? ¡¿Eso que tiene que ver con la música?!_

_Cerré el libro, para luego voltear a ver el cielo. No tardaría en oscurecer, lo que significaba que mi familia no tardaría en llegar de la ópera. Todavía recordaba la discusión que tuve con mis padres sobre el no ir._

_Estaba por pararme de la banca que se encontraba en el jardín, hasta que de pronto, una suave melodía inundó el lugar. No tardé en reconocer a la dueña, así como tampoco tardé en dejarme llevar por la dulce melodía._

_Sin pensármelo, comencé a caminar hacia la barda que separaba mi casa de la casa de Sissy, la brinqué sin mucho esfuerzo y me encaminé hacia la sala de estar que daba al patio trasero, en la cual se encontraba el piano de la familia._

_Sonreí al ver la persona que se encontraba sentada en el banquillo del piano. Rossette tenía el ceño fruncido mientras trataba de terminar la melodía de piano. Esta era suave y tímida, llena de un sentimiento que no se podía describir con facilidad. Sin embargo, pronto se volvió triste y melancólica… _**(1)**

_Era como si perdieras lo más valioso para ti._

_No pude evitar sentir un extraño dolor en el pecho, cerca del corazón. ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¡Era una simple canción!_

_Miré una vez más a Rossette. Me sorprendí al encontrarla llorando. El dolor en mi pecho creció más y más, haciendo que un nudo se formara en mi garganta. ¿Por qué odiaba verla llorar? ¿Por qué sentía estos extraños deseos de abrazarla y aliviar su dolor?_

_La música se volvió suave y dulce al final, pero el deje de melancolía seguía allí, y tan pronto terminó, Rossette rompió en llanto. No dudé en entrar a la casa y acercarme a ella con lentitud, tratando de no asustarla, cosa que no logré cuando puse mi mano en su hombro._

_Ella dio un respingo y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas, para luego voltear a verme fijamente. Sus ojos color jade se encontraban ligeramente rojos e hinchados, y sus mejillas tenían un adorable tono rosa…_

_¡¿Pero qué demonios estoy pensando?!_

_- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté._

_- Eh… y-yo… s-sí, estoy de maravilla – susurró con la voz entrecortada._

_- ¿Entonces por qué lloras?_

_- P-por nada… es sólo que… me acordé de algo._

_- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? – volví a preguntarle mientras me sentaba a su lado en el banquillo del piano._

_Rossette miró durante un rato hacia enfrente, hasta que suspiró y volteo a verme._

_- ¿Tú crees que yo… soy un estorbo? – me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa forzada._

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién te dijo semejante estupidez?_

_Ella rió un poco, pero su risa también era fingida. Soltó un par de sollozos más, se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas y miró las teclas del piano._

_- Mamá y papá me dijeron que era un estorbo, que sería mejor si hubiera sido como Sissy… ya sabes… refinada en todo, alegre, inteligente, social… la mujer perfecta… - una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla –, ¿sabes? En momentos pienso como ellos, me gustaría ser como mi hermana, ella tiene todo lo que yo nunca tendré…_

_Le acaricié la cabeza con suavidad, haciendo que ella volteara a verme sorprendida. Sonreí, y ella se sonrojó aún más._

_- A mí me gusta cómo eres – confesé._

_- ¡¿D-de verdad?! – preguntó sorprendida._

_- Claro, cada quien es especial a su manera. Tal vez no seas igual a Sissy, pero eso te hace especial, además, tú puedes hacer algo que ella no puede, y eso es tocar el piano._

_- ¡Pero toco del asco! No he podido hacer una sonata decente en toda mi vida._

_- No digas eso, la sonata que tocaste hace un momento fue… cool – bromeé – ¿cómo se llama?_

_- Es un titulo estúpido… - susurró apenada._

_- Anda… no me burlaré… mucho._

_Ella me dio un golpe en el hombro, yo sólo reí ligeramente._

_- All is my love – murmuró._

_- Es un buen titulo – le dije con una sonrisa._

_Rossette me sonrió de regreso._

_Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro. Mi corazón latía feliz contra mi pecho, pero no entendía el motivo, ¿qué acaso no se suponía que yo estaba enamorado de Sissy? ¿Qué acaso no se suponía que estaba comprometido con su hermana mayor?_

_Y si era así… ¿Por qué me estaba acercando poco a poco hacia su rostro…?_

_- ¡Rossette! ¿Dónde estás?_

_Rápidamente nos separamos al escuchar la voz de Sissy en la habitación continua. Nuestras mejillas estaban sonrojadas y mirábamos sin mirar el taburete del piano. Cuando Sissy entró en la habitación, no pude evitar sonreírle._

_- ¡Soul! ¿Qué haces aquí? – me preguntó sonriente mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un ligero beso en los labios._

_- Vine a escuchar una canción de Rossette… - respondí en un leve murmullo._

_- ¿De verdad? ¿Podrías volver a tocarla, Ross? – le preguntó Sissy con una sonrisa, sin embargo, para sorpresa nuestra ella se levantó de golpe de su lugar._

_- ¡Lo lamento, pero acabo de recordar que tengo unas tareas pendientes! ¡Discúlpenme! – y sin darnos tiempo de decirle algo, salió corriendo de la habitación._

_Un extraño y loco impulso por seguirla recorrió mi cuerpo, pero tan pronto sentí la mano de Sissy sobre la mía, este desapareció._

_- Últimamente ha estado muy rara, desde que anunciamos nuestro compromiso se la pasa todo el día encerrada en su habitación – susurró preocupada._

_- Descuida, ella estará bien – le dije mientras sonreía._

_Sissy me sonrió de vuelta, y volvió a juntar nuestros labios en otro beso…_

_Sin embargo… el hueco en mi pecho todavía no desaparecía…_

* * *

- ¡Soul-kun, despierta!

Gruñí molesto tan pronto Ángela comenzó a saltar en la cama, despertándome así de aquel extraño recuerdo. Cuando ella vio que desperté completamente, se dejó caer de sentón sobre mi pecho, logrando sacarme todo el aire.

- ¡Ángela! – la regañé.

- Lo siento, pero Kid-kun dice que es hora de levantarse, dice que tenemos que practicar nuestros dones o algo así… - murmuró mientras se rascaba la frente pensativa.

- De acuerdo, en un momento bajo.

- ¡Ok~! – canturreó, para luego bajarse de mi pecho y salir de la habitación dando brincos.

Suspiré, para luego mirar la foto en la que salíamos Sissy, Ross y yo.

El hueco en mi pecho volvió a aparecer después de varios años. No lo entendía… yo amaba a Sissy, pero… ¿Por qué cada vez que estaba cerca de Rossette, me sentía… extraño? Y eso no era lo peor.

Maka era idéntica a Rossette. Las mismas facciones, la misma – y divertida – torpeza, el mismo carácter, la misma sonrisa… todo en ellas se parecía.

¿Acaso Maka era la reencarnación de Rossette? Eso lo dudaba, aunque una pequeña parte de mi lo creía.

Y para mi sorpresa, esa parte estaba feliz…

* * *

- ¡¡Hey, Kid!! – gritó Killik mientras entraba rápidamente por la puerta principal.

Todos dejamos de ver el mapa que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa para voltear a verlo. Se encontraba muy alterado y respiraba con dificultad, a pesar de que era un vampiro.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Kid confundido.

- ¡Tengo noticias sobre Asura!

- ¡¿Cuáles?! – pregunté.

Killik se acercó a nosotros y suspiró, tratando de recuperar el aliento de su largo viaje. Hacía tres días desde que habíamos llegado a la mansión, y por cada hora que pasaba me ponía todavía más alterado de lo que por sí ya estaba. No soportaba la idea de saber que Maka aún seguía junto a Asura.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Giriko impaciente.

- Ya han programado la boda de Asura con la chica Albarn, será mañana por la noche cuando la luna esté en lo más alto, allí mismo la transformará.

No pude evitar romper el lápiz que tenía en mi mano derecha al escuchar eso. ¡¿Qué iban a hacer qué?! ¡¡No pensaba permitirlo!!

Volteé a ver a Kid, al igual que todos los demás. Él simplemente miraba pensativo el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa mientras se sujetaba el mentón. Después de un rato suspiró y volteó a vernos a todos con sus ojos color sangre debido a nuestra nueva dieta.

- Partiremos hoy mismo hacía Rumanía – informó con la voz seria.

Asentimos, para luego retomar rápidamente nuestra estrategia de ataque.

Recuperaría a Maka, costara lo que costara…

**Continuará…**

* * *

**1: **La sonata que Rossette toca se llama "All is my love" y pertenece a Miranda Wong, en mi perfil dejo el Link por si quieren escucharla

* * *

_Ok… ¿he de decir que no he tenido mucha inspiración estos días? Lamento si el capítulo no quedó del todo bien a como yo tenía pensado, pero tenía que acabarlo ya o no actualizaría hasta dentro de dos o tres semanas, estoy en temporada se exámenes y el tiempo no me sobra ni para respirar. Lo lamento, pero no actualizaré nada más hasta nuevo aviso._

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban que Kid y los demás dejaran de ser vegetarianos o algo así? Jeje, muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¡no saben cuánto me animan! Trataré de traerles la conti en vacaciones, si es que tengo tiempo u.u_

_¡Nos leemos! ¡bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Nuevo cap!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 17 **_Revelaciones_

**Maka POV**

Blair pasó uno de sus níveos dedos por el cardenal que se había formado en mi mejilla.

Fingí que aquel leve roce no me dolía y le sonreí.

- Descuida, estoy bien Blair – murmuré.

- ¿Segura Maka? – me preguntó preocupada.

Asentí sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos y me acurruqué aún más en mi cama. El cuerpo me dolía a horrores, no sentía muy bien mis manos, la mejilla izquierda me dolía, sentía como si mi vientre estuvieras en llamas o como si me lo hubieran desgarrado por dentro. Simplemente no podía soportar este dolor.

Blair tenía el don de la curación, sin embargo, ella, al igual que el resto de los vampiros de la mansión, tenía prohibido usar su don sobre mí. Aunque esa regla no le impidió curar una que otra herida, aliviando así un poco la sensación de querer arrancarme la piel.

Quería llorar, pero mis ojos se negaban a dejarme sacar tan siquiera una mísera lágrima. También quise gritar, pero mi garganta estaba seca y mis cuerdas vocales desgarradas por los gritos de dolor que Asura me había provocado.

Al recordar todo lo que había pasado durante la noche, me ovillé aún más entre mis sábanas limpias, tratando así de que la sensación de ardor desapareciera, o mínimo, que no me partiera en dos. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo ganas de vivir? La única persona que lograría mantenerme a flote en este mar de locura ya se había ido, y esta vez _para siempre_. Nunca más volvería a ver su sonrisa, o a sentir la calidez que sus caricias me provocaban.

Nunca más volvería a sostener su mano y a escucharlo decir un _"te amo"._

Lloré, y me sentí estúpida por un momento. ¿Sólo así lograba que mi cuerpo reaccionara ante el dolor? ¿Recordándolo a él? Deseé tirarme en ese mismo momento por la ventana, y la idea se me hacia tentadora… pero era tan cobarde que no lo haría.

- Lo lamento Maka-chan… - susurró Blair con dolor, me limpié las lágrimas para voltear a verla fijamente.

- No es tu culpa, nunca lo será… - murmuré.

Y era la verdad, nadie tenía culpa de nada. El único culpable era Asura. Cerré los ojos, tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos.

No tardé en dejarme envolver por la oscuridad…

………

… Suspiré mientras cambiaba la página del libro que me encontraba leyendo en la enorme biblioteca.

Ya había terminado de leer el libro hace un par de horas, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer en estos momentos. Cerré el libro en un golpe seco y mis ojos comenzaron a vagar por los estantes repletos de libros, para después perderse en los cardenales de mis muñecas.

Los recuerdos me hicieron estremecerme, y el miedo volvió a embargarme.

Habían pasado ya dos días desde… _aquella_ noche. No volví a ver a Asura, ya que él había salido de caza esa misma noche, aunque prefería estar así a volver a encontrarme con su mirada llena de burla y con sus ojos llenos de un sentimiento que no se podía explicar con palabras.

Acaricié el moretón que tenía sobre mi muñeca derecha. Di un respingo al comprobar que esta aún me seguía doliendo. Me recargué suavemente contra el respaldo de la silla en la que me encontraba sentada. No era raro que el cuerpo me doliera todavía, así como tampoco era raro que tanto Gopher como los demás vampiros me miraran de una manera muy hostil, ¿acaso creían que yo le había pedido a su _amo_ que me hiciera lo que me hizo?

Me levanté de mi lugar y me encaminé hacia mi habitación. Blair había desaparecido desde la mañana, por lo que tenía que estar al pendiente de todos los vampiros que se encontraban en el castillo. Sin Asura por aquí yo era un blanco fácil, aunque bueno, ellos me harían el favor de acabar con mi sufrimiento…

Mis esperanzas desaparecieron cuando crucé el umbral de mi habitación, totalmente sana y a salvo. ¿Tanto me odiaba la vida como para hacerme sufrir de esta manera?

Caminé hasta mi tocador y me senté frente al gran espejo de marco de metal, para luego comenzar a cepillar mi cabello. Mi mente comenzó a divagar sobre recuerdos de mi infancia. La primera vez que Liz, Patty y yo fuimos a la escuela… cuando conocimos a Chrona y a Tsubaki… cuando cumplí 16 años… cuando conocí a Soul…

No pude evitar volver a sentir el vacío en mi pecho.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando vi como una pálida mano cerraba lentamente la puerta de mi cuarto. Por el espejo vi una enorme sonrisa burlesca, para luego encontrarme con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre. El miedo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, a tal grado que comencé a temblar sin darme cuenta.

Asura sonrió al ver mi reacción.

- No creí que me extrañarías tanto – se burló.

- ¿Quién dijo que te extrañaba? – pregunté con un hilo de voz.

- Oh, vamos Maka-chan, no me digas que sigues molesta… - susurró mientras comenzaba a acercarse a paso lento hacia mí. Cerré los ojos con miedo cuando comenzó a acariciar mi rostro con sus fríos dedos –… porque si lo deseas, ahora mismo puedo hacer que tu enojo disminuya… - murmuró, su aliento golpeaba contra mis labios…

- ¡¡No!! – grité mientras que me separaba de él.

Sin embargo, tan pronto hice mi brazo para atrás, este se estrelló contra el espejo del tocador. No pude evitar soltar un grito de dolor cuando los fragmentos del vidrio se enterraron en la piel de mi codo.

Caí de rodillas al suelo mientras que apretaba la parte de arriba de mi brazo. La sangre comenzaba a salir libremente por las heridas, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, el olor de esta comenzaba a gustarme… casi se podría decir que era un vam…

_Oh… ¡oh no!_

Todo pasó tan rápido.

Mi cabeza dio un sonoro golpe contra el piso de mármol, logrando desorientarme un poco. Sentí como alguien se posicionaba sobre mí, para luego sujetar mi brazo herido y comenzar a lamer mi sangre. Traté de liberarme de la mano que me aprisionaba, pero mi fuerza no se comparaba a la de Asura.

Él sonrió, para luego lamer mis labios, los cuales impregnó con el sabor de mi sangre.

- Eres deliciosa… - ronroneó contra mi oído.

Y en ese momento, me di cuenta de que había vuelto a perder contra él. Lo ocurrido hace dos noches volvería a repetirse. Volvería a ser usada y maltratada…

Sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar mientras que inútilmente trataba de liberarme. Asura se carcajeó y en un fugaz movimiento rompió el escote de mi vestido. Grité, pataleé e intenté morderlo, pero todo era en vano. Era un indefenso animal contra un depredador experimentado.

- ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! – grité tan alto como mi garganta me dejó, y por cosa del destino, mi mano logró zafarse de su agarre. Sin tiempo que perder, lo golpeé con toda mi fuerza en el rostro.

Asura me miró sorprendido mientras que disminuía su fuerza. Rápidamente me lo quité de encima y me acurruqué temerosa en una de las esquinas de la habitación, tratando de evitar que la sangre saliese de mi herida. Mi cuerpo temblaba con furia y mi corazón parecía que estuviera a punto de explotar.

Después de un rato en el que el silencio reinaba sobre la habitación, logré tranquilizarme y agarrar una de las cortinas de la ventana, para hacerme una improvisada venda. Miré fijamente a Asura mientras hacia el torniquete. Él también hacia lo mismo.

- Me recuerdas mucho a ella… - dijo al fin.

Lo miré confundida.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté, él se río - ¡¿A qué te refieres?! – repetí molesta.

- Tú… no sabes nada de tu pasado… ¿verdad? No sabes quienes fueron tus padres, ni si quiera si tuviste hermanos o no… bueno… eso es típico en mi hermano, Shinigami.

- Tú… ¿cómo sabes que yo…? – murmuré.

- Sé varias cosas, demasiadas diría yo… pero bueno, es una larga historia y no quisiera aburrirte…

- ¡¡Cuéntamelo!! – exigí, Asura me miró entre sorprendido y divertido – yo… ¡si tú sabes algo de mi familia quiero que me lo digas!

- Bien, bien, todo por mi _princesa_ – dijo mientras se paraba de su lugar y hacia una reverencia, para luego sentarse en el borde de la cama –. Como toda historia, esta tiene un principio, ¿verdad?, dime, ¿sabes tú como nacieron… o mejor dicho, como nacimos nosotros, los primeros vampiros?

Asentí ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Ustedes son… los hijos de una humana con un demonio… - susurré.

- Exacto, pues bien, nuestra madre murió después del nacimiento de Kid, por lo que sólo fuimos cuatro hermanos, Shinigami, el mocoso, Vladimir y yo. Nosotros éramos los reyes de nuestra época, nunca nadie pudo vencernos ni herirnos, matábamos por placer y por diversión. Prácticamente, éramos los dueños del mundo…

"Sin embargo, a pesar de todo eso… a pesar de nuestro lazo familiar y nuestros objetivos en común, nuestro hermano, Vladimir, o Vlad para abreviar, hizo algo que nunca fue permitido entre nuestras leyes, él… él se dejó seducir por una estúpida humana.

"Astrid, ese era su nombre, con una gracia y brillo natural. Era hermosa, perfecta, y su sonrisa te dejaba sin aliento. Mi hermano no se resistió a sus encantos y la siguió como perro faldero a un trozo de carne. Ella, como era de esperarse, se enamoró también de él, y en su _"momento amoroso"_ – murmuró molesto – tuvieron un niño, un híbrido… un Dhampiro… el nombre del mocoso fue Peter… Peter Albarn…

"Aunque claro, aunque para ellos todo era alegría y felicidad, para otros era todo lo contrario. Vlad no fue el único que se enamoró de Astrid… me atrevo a decir que yo también caí ante sus pies. En más de una ocasión le ofrecí la vida eterna, pero ella me rechazó, alegando que no me amaba y que yo no era… _su tipo_ – bufó –. Yo, a diferencia de mi hermano no deseé cambiar por ella, él dejó de beber sangre humana para convertirse en un _"vegetariano"_, y de paso, convencer a Kid y a Shinigami de hacer lo mismo.

"Yo estaba furioso, mi hermano me estaba quitando todo lo que yo más deseaba en este mundo, así que… decidí tenderle una trampa.

"Cuando su hijo se encontraba fuera, lo ataqué a él y a su esposa. Admito que me dolió matar a Astrid, pero si ella no era mía no sería de nadie. Peleé contra mi hermano, pero lo dejé con la suficiente vida como para que su hijo llegara y creyera que él había asesinado a su madre. Eso pasó, Peter creyó mi mentira y mató a Vlad, quien para mi sorpresa no se defendió. Era un estúpido, pero bueno…años más tarde, su hijo se enteró de la verdad y juró venganza, así fue como nació el primer clan de cazavamprios en toda la historia…

"Pasaron los siglos, como consecuente, al ser el más fuerte de los vampiros, me hice su rey. Sin embargo, a pesar de poseer todo lo que deseaba, nada ni nadie logró llenar el vació que había dejado Astrid en mí. Nunca me había dado cuenta de cuánto había amado a esa humana.

"Y después, mientras caminaba por las desérticas calles de Chicago, la vi. Era su viva imagen, la misma gracia, la misma belleza, la misma luz… la misma sonrisa… había vuelto a encontrar a Astrid, y esta vez, nadie podría quitármela. La vigilé durante algunos años, y cuando supe su nombre me sorprendí.

"Ella se llamaba Rossette, Rossette Albarn. La ironía me hizo reír. La tatarata tara nieta de mi primer amor era su reencarnación. Me sentí dichoso, y en más de una ocasión, traté de apoderarme de ella, sin embargo, había dos cosas que me lo impedían. Una de ellas era su hermana mayor, Elizabeth Albarn, ella siempre protegía a su hermana y no la dejaba ni un momento a solas.

"Pero la otra cosa, era lo que sin duda más odiaba. Rossette estaba enamorada de otro tipo, y este a su vez le correspondía sin darse cuenta. El muy idiota creía estar enamorado de la hermana mayor, cuando en realidad amaba a la menor. La sangre me hervía cada vez que la veía llorar por culpa de aquel infeliz, y en una ocasión incluso, le dije que se uniera a mí, que yo podría darle todo lo que él no podría, sin embargo… ella me rechazó…

Asura dejó de relatar por un momento para luego soltar una seca carcajada, llena de odio, dolor e ira. Volteó a verme fijamente, haciendo que yo me encogiera en mi lugar por culpa del miedo.

- Y ya sabes tú qué les pasa a las que me rechazan, ¿verdad? – preguntó.

- ¿La… mataste? – pregunté.

- Mmm… técnicamente, no fui yo, aunque tuve mucho que ver con su muerte – río, para luego suspirar y retomar su relato –. Después de su rechazo, su hermana mayor cayó enferma, y justo antes de su boda con aquel infeliz murió. Eso destrozó mucho a mi querida Ross, pero lo que la terminó hundiendo en aquella tristeza fue el hecho de que el idiota prefirió irse a la guerra y dejarla sola.

"Pasaron dos años en los que me dediqué a observar a Rossette, no hubo un día en el que no la vigilara, en el que no deseara que fuese mía… y justo un mes después de que acabo la estúpida guerra, ella recibió la peor noticia. El infeliz había muerto en el campo de batalla.

"Yo, a diferencia de ella, estaba feliz con esa noticia. ¡Al fin podría ser mía, y no había nadie que pudiese impedirlo! Esa misma noche ataque su casa. Asesiné a todas las personas que se interpusieron, e incluso a las que no. Y cuando al fin podía sentirla cerca… ella escapó.

"Eso me enojó mucho, demasiado quizá. Perdí su rastro durante más de tres años, sin embargo nunca me di por vencido. Ella sería mía, aún si no quisiera.

"Y justo cuando creí que había muerto, la encontré. Había cambiado mucho, estaba más hermosa de lo que yo recordaba. Vivía en la ciudad de Nueva York, ¡la única ciudad dónde no había buscado nunca! La seguí sigilosamente, planeando la forma de hacerla mía de una vez por todas… pero al parecer, el destino no estaba de mi lado.

"Ahí estaba él, vivito y coleando. Aunque claro, técnicamente él ya no era él. Lo habían transformado en lo que ella odiaba. En un vampiro. Ella lo miró, y por un momento entró en shock, él también la miró y dudo. Pero no estaba solo, a su lado se encontraban otros dos, un vampiro de cabellera azul y… mi hermano, Kid.

"¡En ese momento deseé haber matado a mi hermano cuando tuve la oportunidad! ¡Él había revivido al único obstáculo en mi menta!

"Rossette no le importó que él fuese su enemigo natural. Lo siguió durante todo el día, con la única esperanza de encontrarlo y ser feliz a su lado. Yo no iba a permitirlo, ella tendría que ser sólo _mía_. Así que, por mucho que me doliese, tomé la misma decisión que había tomado siglos atrás con Astrid.

"Le tendí una trampa mortal.

"Envié a uno de mis subordinados a que la atacase en un lugar lejano y apartado. Así lo hizo él, pero no la mató. La dejaría agonizando durante un rato, para después convertirla y hacerla mía. Sin embargo, como ya había dicho, el destino la traía en mi contra.

"Aquel vampiro de cabello azul que acompañaba a mi hermano y al otro apareció guiado por la sangre de Rossette, estaba hambriento y ella indefensa. Traté de detenerlo, pero sentí que esto sería lo mejor. Observé desde la oscuridad como ella trataba de defenderse y como él la atacaba, para después morderla y matarla lentamente.

"Y antes de que su último latido sonara, apareció él, el infeliz que ella amaba. Luchó contra el otro vampiro un rato, pero luego llegó Kid y los separó. El infeliz se acercó a Rossette, y justo antes de morir ella le dijo que lo amaba. No supe que pasó después, ya que me fui antes de que mi hermano o sus acompañantes se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

"Pasaron los años, conseguí nuevas esposas, pero ninguna logró llenar el vacío que había en mi. No hubo día en el que no me lamentara la muerte de mis dos grandes amores, pero sus sacrificios fueron necesarios.

"Un día llegó a mí la noticia de que los últimos Albarn que existían habían tenido a su nueva heredera. Una pequeña recién nacida que, por extrañas vueltas del destino, era idéntica a Ross y a Astrid. Fue en ese momento en el que tomé una decisión. Llevarme a la bebé para así educarla y que en algún futuro, fuese la esposa ideal para mí.

"No dudé en atacar a su familia. Asesiné a su padre, quien se interpuso para salvarla ella y a su madre, pero no maté a su niñera, ella podría serme útil, así que la mordí y la dejé en proceso de transformación mientras que buscaba a la madre y a la niña.

"Pero con lo que no contaba, fue con que aquella estúpida humana fuese muy lista y astuta. Ocultó a la niña en algún punto del bosque, y después de enfrentó a mí. Claro está que yo la maté. Cuando busqué a la niña, me llevé la sorpresa de toda mi vida. Mi hermano, Kid, la había encontrado primero, y la había ocultado en alguna parte del mundo.

"Durante 17 años busqué a esa bebé, pero parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. Estaba a punto de darme por vencido… pero entonces, mi hermano, Kid, cometió el mayor error de su vida.

"Al parecer él y Shinigami la habían escondido en una pequeña escuela bajo el escudo de protección de este último, sin embargo, un día Kid salió de este. Fue entonces cuando pude dar con el paradero de Shinigami, y por consecuente, el de ella. Sin que ellos notaran mi presencia, me infiltré en la escuela y busqué a la chica. No fue difícil encontrarla, su aroma era exactamente igual de delicioso y embriagador que el de Astrid o Rossette.

"Cuando la vi, no me sorprendió ver que era exactamente igual a mis amores pasados. Ella se encontraba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca del lugar, por lo que aproveche ese momento para acercármele. Sin embargo, sus instintos la obligaron a salir corriendo del lugar, y cuando me disponía a seguirla, mi hermano y los dos vampiros que la acompañaban aparecieron, por lo que me vi obligado a escapar.

"Estaba feliz, ¡al fin había logrado encontrarla! Pero mi felicidad desapareció tan pronto vi que ella comenzaba a sentir algo por el mismo vampiro que había lastimado a Rossette años atrás. Me enfurecí, no permitiría que él volviera a quitarme lo que era mío.

"Volví a encontrarme con ella en el gimnasio de la escuela, bailamos unos segundos, pero luego ella se puso brava y me abofeteó. Quise mostrarle quien era el que mandaba, pero mi hermano estaba cerca de ese lugar, por lo que no me quedó de otra más que terminar nuestra cita allí.

"Regresé en un par de ocasiones más, vigilándola y odiando al vampiro que poco a poco la obligó a caer en sus redes. La historia se estaba volviendo a repetir, pero esta vez no me daría el lujo de perder lo que por derecho me pertenecía.

"Durante la fiesta de Halloween que se organizó en la escuela, decidí que era hora de reclamar lo que era mío. Arruiné su pequeño momento feliz y ataqué a todo aquel que se interpusiera en mi camino. Asesiné a Kid, en venganza por haber arruinado mis planes y transformé a su pequeña amada. Después traté de persuadir a mi chica, pero ella se negaba, por lo que no me dejó de otra más que enseñarle que conmigo no se jugaba. Mordí al infeliz, dándole la suficiente ponzoñosa para una muerte rápida.

"Ella terminó accediendo a mis peticiones, y después me la llevé de allí…

"Y bueno, el resto de la historia tú ya la sabes, ¿verdad, Maka? ¿O debería decir… Rossette?

No me había dado cuenta que Asura se había acercado a mí hasta que sentí como acariciaba con delicadeza mi mejilla. Mi mente estaba hecha un caos, tratando de organizar así toda la información que él acababa de darme.

¿Mis padres estaban muertos? ¿Mi verdadero nombre era Maka Albarn? ¿Era una cazavampiros? ¿Yo había sido alguna vez la hermana de la prometida de Soul? ¿Acaso toda mi vida era una… mentira, una ilusión?

Volteé a ver a Asura con odio. Él era el culpable de todo… ¡¿y aún así se atrevía a sonreírme de esa manera tan alegre?! Unas ganas inmensas de golpearlo se adueñaron de mi, así como también las ganas de llorar y de gritar.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué tuviste que elegirme a mí? – susurré con dolor.

- Ya te dije, porque tú eres la viva imagen de mi primer amor. Aunque no sólo por eso, tu forma de ser… todo de ti me agrada, ¿sabes? Serás una excelente esposa cuando te convierta.

- ¡Yo no quiero ser la esposa de alguien como tú! – grité.

Asura me agarró del cabello, obligándome a hacer mi cabeza para atrás, dejando así expuesto mi cuello. Tragué saliva nerviosa, al mismo tiempo que mordía mi labio para tratar que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

- No me obligues a hacerte esto de la peor manera, Maka, además, ¿por qué te resistes?, tú amado Soul ya está muerto y no hay nadie que pueda salvarte ahora. Eres mía y de nadie más, así que aunque quieras o no, te haré mi esposa, ¿entendiste?

Asentí débilmente con la cabeza, Asura sonrió y me soltó con delicadeza el cabello, para después acariciar mi nuca.

- Ahora, te lo pediré de la mejor manera… Maka, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Lo miré fijamente. El odio, el miedo, la furia, el dolor y la tristeza me embargaban. Mordí nuevamente mi labio, y con lágrimas en los ojos di una ligera cabezada.

- A… Acepto…

………

… Miré la imagen que el espejo me enseñaba.

Una chica me regresaba la mirada triste y vacía. Su rubio cabello estaba peinado en unos lindos tirabuzones, y sus labios y ojos estaban pintados de un rojo sangre. Usaba un velo de novia color negro, al igual que su vestido y las flores marchitas que se encontraban en el ramo. El vestido era sencillo, pero hermoso. Los tirantes estaban caídos a la altura del brazo y la falda era esponjada y tapaba por completo las zapatillas negras.

Blair me acarició la mejilla, haciendo que dejara de mirar mi imagen en el espejo.

- Maka-chan, yo…

- No te culpes Blair, tarde o temprano esto tendría que pasar – susurré con dolor.

Hoy era el día de mi boda con Asura. Hoy sería el día en el que al fin me convertiría en vampiro… hoy sería el día en el que tendría de quejar mi humanidad a un lado, y con ello, mi amor a Soul.

Una lágrima solitaria bajó por mi mejilla, sin embargo, Blair la limpió rápidamente.

- Maka-chan, yo odio verte así… así que, haré lo que sea para que tu huyas.

- Blair, sabes que eso es imposible…

- No, no lo es – murmuró mientras sacaba algo del listón morado que se encontraba amarrado en su cintura. Una daga de oro.

- ¿Qué…? – murmuré, pero ella me indicó que guardara silencio.

- El oro es mortal para los vampiros, sobre todo para los de sangre pura. Cuando Asura-sama te vaya a morder, entiérrale esto en su corazón. Morirá, y te dará tiempo suficiente para que puedas escapar.

- Pero Blair, ¿qué pasará contigo? – pregunté con temor.

- No te preocupes por mí, mientras tú estés a salvo yo estaré bien. Trataré de despistar a los demás mientras que tú huyes, busca a Shinigami y quédate con él, así estarás bien.

- Pero Blair… - murmuré mientras que comenzaba a llorar, ella me sonrió y ocultó la daga en el listón de mi cintura.

- No llores, ya vienen – murmuró mientras me daba un beso en la frente y limpiaba mis lágrimas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que diera un respingo y que llevara mi mano izquierda a la altura de mi cintura. Gopher entró por ella y me lanzó una mirada asesina, para después mirar a Blair fijamente.

- Ya es hora – anunció.

Blair asintió y me sujetó delicadamente del brazo derecho, para luego guiarme al jardín trasero del castillo.

No me sorprendí al encontrar el lugar adornado de una manera un tanto fúnebre. Había una pequeña capilla de mármol al centro del patio, donde se encontraba Justin, el vampiro que nos casaría a Asura y a mí. Todos los vampiros que vivían en el palacio se encontraban sentados en las bancas que había en el lugar, e incluso había un pequeño caminito de pétalos negros que me guiaban hasta donde se encontraba Asura, quien sonreía ampliamente.

Miré a Blair, quien también me sonrió, para luego suspirar y tratar de calmarme. En ningún momento dejé de pensar en la daga que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de mi cintura, oculta a la vista de todos los vampiros.

Y con el corazón en la garganta, di un paso hacía mi destino final…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_¡Al fin! ¡Logré acabar mi capítulo y mis exámenes! ¡Estoy tan feliz! Creo que lloraré TwT_

_Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Se esperaban que esta fuese la historia detrás del pasado de Maka? Juju. Espero y haya sido de su agrado, a mi me gustó escribirlo xD. Gracias a mi onee-chan, Rukia-chan por ayudarme con el capítulo, ¡espero y tengas unas buenas vaga-ciones en Argentina!_

_En fin, trataré de actualizar mis otras historias, así que no se desesperen, y para que vean que soy una buena niña, les traeré un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo…_

_¡¡Una batalla entre vampiros, que tendrá más de un desenlace trágico!!_

_Bien, es todo el adelanto que diré xD ¡gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nos leemos! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	20. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Otro capítulo más!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 18 **_Destino Sangriento_

**Maka POV**

… Y con el corazón en la garganta, di un paso a mi destino final…

Con la mirada baja, comencé a caminar hacia donde se encontraba mi futuro _esposo_. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, y mis pies los sentía como si fuesen de plomo. A mi lado, Blair miraba sin mirar hacia enfrente, lo más seguro es que estuviera pensando en cómo escapar de allí.

Suspiré, pero di un respingo tan pronto sentí como alguien sujetaba mi mano izquierda.

Ya había llegado junto a Asura.

Blair se encaminó hacia una de las bancas, donde se sentó y me miró fijamente. Todos me miraban igual que ella, por lo que no pude evitar sentirme un poco cohibida y nerviosa. Asura me sonrió de manera triunfal y me acercó discretamente hacia él, aunque eso no evitó que Gopher lo viera y me matara – literalmente – con la mirada.

Justin carraspeó un poco para llamar nuestra atención.

- Bien, queridos hermanos y hermanas inmortales, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de nuestro rey, Asura, con la humana Maka. Ambos han sido bendecidos…

Suspiré mientras miraba sin mirar hacía algún punto lejano en el bosque que se encontraba en los límites del jardín, dejando así de escuchar el estúpido sermón que Justin estaba diciendo sobre la boda. Mi mente comenzó a mostrarme imágenes de mis recuerdos, logrando así tranquilizar un poco mis nervios.

Recordé las tardes felices con mis amigas y con mis hermanas – porque a pesar de todo, seguía considerando a Liz y a Patty como mis hermanas –, y por un instante, no pude evitar preguntarme como se encontrarían ellas ahora. También recordé a los chicos, y mi corazón dio un vuelco, haciendo que mis ojos se perdieran en mi cintura. Podía sentir, a pesar de tener la tela del vestido como escudo, el frío que emanaba la empuñadura de oro de aquella daga mortal.

¿Cómo podría enterrársela a Asura en el corazón? No sería nada sencillo, él tenía mejores reflejos que yo, y sobre todo, era más fuerte y rápido. Dudaba poder lograrlo, pero si no lo hacía yo…

No quería pensar en eso, lo mejor que podría hacer ahora era imaginarme las mil y una formas para lograr derrotar a Asura sin morir en el intento.

Perdí el hilo de tiempo en el cual mi mente divagó en temas triviales, hasta que al fin, una pequeña frasecita resonó en mi cabeza.

- Asura-sama, ¿acepta a Maka Albarn como su esposa, para ayudarla en los momentos difíciles, amarla y estar a su lado durante toda la eternidad? – preguntó Justin serio.

- Acepto – murmuró Asura con una sonrisa triunfante.

- Y tú, Maka Albarn, ¿aceptas a Asura-sama como tu esposo, para ayudarlo en los momentos difíciles, amarlo y estar a su lado durante toda la eternidad? – me preguntó.

Pronto el lugar se llenó de siseos y gruñidos por parte de las vampiresas – ¿Y por qué no? También Gopher gruñó al escuchar eso –. Apreté con fuerza el ramo de rosas negras que se encontraba entre mis manos, mientras que volteaba a ver a Asura y a Blair, sucesivamente. Mi corazón latía desembocado contra mi pecho, mis piernas temblaban y mi mente no dejaba de mostrarme la imagen de la daga oculta en mi cintura…

De mí dependía el final de esta improvisada obra de teatro que se hace llamar destino, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, de una forma u otra este terminaría en sangre, dolor e histeria.

Suspiré profundamente.

- Y-yo… yo…

Mi voz se quebró en el último momento. No podía hablar y sentía como si todo diese vueltas a mí alrededor. Asura me miró frustrado y molesto, para luego sonreírme de manera forzada e irritada y acariciarme la espalda. Di un respingo cuando sentí su mano cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la daga.

¿Acaso él…?

- Vamos Maka, no te pongas nerviosa, sólo tienes que decir una simple palabra – me dijo.

El miedo inundó mi cuerpo y mi vista se posó en Blair, quien también miraba fijamente la mano de Asura, totalmente asustada. Si él llegaba a sentir la daga… sería nuestro fin.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y usé toda mi fuerza para lograr deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. _Ahora o nunca…_

- Yo acep…

- ¡¡NO!!

Hubo más de una exclamación ahogada en el lugar. Mi corazón latió furioso contra mi pecho, para luego parar y retomar un ritmo acelerado. _Pum pum pum_, mis latidos resonaban con fuerza en mis tímpanos, sin embargo, eso no me impidió reconocer la voz de aquella persona.

Mi cuerpo tembló, las lágrimas se acumularon de golpe en mis ojos, mi cerebro estaba hecho un caos y mi corazón latía de alegría. Lentamente me giré, sólo para encontrarme con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre, pero que a diferencia de los de Asura, estos irradiaban amor y dolor.

_Esto es un sueño…_

Una extraña descarga de adrenalina recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No dudé en dar un paso hacia adelante, sin embargo, Asura me sujetó con fuerza del brazo, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando y que me reuniera con él. Volteé a verlo, su rostro estaba contraído por la furia y el odio, su agarre cada vez se hacía más fuerte, a tal punto que creí que me rompería el brazo.

- Mátenlo – siseó furioso, y antes de que me diera cuenta, todos los vampiros que se encontraban sentados se abalanzaron contra Soul en un movimiento fugaz.

- ¡¡No!! – grité horrorizada al mismo tiempo que trataba en vano de soltarme del agarre de Asura.

Con lágrimas de miedo, volteé a ver a Soul, quien simplemente tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Un vampiro pelirrojo llegó hasta él, amenazando con cortarle la cabeza. Ahogué un grito, y justo antes de que el vampiro lograra lanzar su golpe, Soul había desaparecido, para luego aparecer detrás de él y atravesarle el pecho, logrando matarlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

Sorprendida, observé cómo él luchaba sin ningún problema contra los vampiros que lo atacaban. Logré respirar aliviada cuando Black Star apareció a su lado, junto con otros dos vampiros que no lograba reconocer. Un carraspeó llamó mi atención. Miré el tejado de la pequeña capilla, donde se encontraba Kid, mirando seriamente a Asura, quien mostró sus colmillos en señal de pelea.

- Debiste morir – gruñó Asura.

- Así cómo tú debiste mantenerte alejado de Vlad y de Astrid – respondió Kid en un siseó. Sus ojos color carmín brillaron de dolor e ira… espera, ¿desde cuándo sus ojos eran rojos y no dorados?

Asura se soltó de mí, y en un ágil movimiento se lanzó contra su hermano, quien reaccionó rápidamente y logró esquivar un golpe que le hubiera costado la vida.

Y así, la batalla comenzó. Vampiros contra vampiros, no se lograba escuchar nada que no fuesen las colisiones de sus cuerpos, los gruñidos, los siseos, las maldiciones, la piel desgarrándose con la ropa, los gritos de dolor y furia. Era todo un pandemónium, y yo me encontraba a la mitad de él. Atontada, como estaba, di un paso hacia atrás y me tropecé con el primer escalón de la capilla, cayendo de sentón al piso.

Mi mente se encontraba en blanco, tratando de asimilar todo lo que sucedía frente a mí.

Di un respingo tan pronto sentí una mano sobre mi hombro desnudo. Me encontré con un par de ojos color azul oscuro, los cuales reconocí casi al instante. Iba a hablar, cuando de pronto, Chrona me indicó con el dedo que no hiciera ruido. Asentí, y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar me cargó sobre su hombro, para luego salir corriendo de allí.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de no marearme. El aire golpeaba con fuerza sobre mi rostro y mis brazos se aferraban con fuerza de la cintura de Chrona. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, ni cuánto nos alejamos del campo de batalla, hasta que de pronto ella me depositó con cuidado sobre el suelo. Estábamos a la mitad de un pequeño claro en el bosque.

La miré, ella me miró, y sin pensar en nuestros actos, nos abrazamos con fuerza. Lloré sobre su hombro, mientras que ella me acariciaba la cabeza, tratando así de calmarme. Me sentí estúpida, pero ya no podía aguantar más las lágrimas de dolor que se acumularon dentro de mí. Chrona me apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, envolviéndome en un protector abrazo, sin embargo, después de un pequeño tiempo sentí como sus músculos se tensaban y escuché como un rugido comenzaba a formarse en su pecho.

Asustada, volteé a ver hacia donde Chrona miraba. Una vampira de cabello morado miraba a Chrona con rabia, mientras que se preparaba para saltar contra nosotras. Tardé en reconocer su rostro, y tan pronto lo hice me separé de mi amiga para interponerme entre las dos, mirando fijamente a la recién llegada.

- ¡No, Blair, Chrona es mi amiga, ha venido por mi! – le dije mientras alzaba los brazos en forma de escudo.

Blair pareció relajarse un poco, pero Chrona no parecía del todo convencida.

- ¡Chrona, Blair está de nuestro lado, ella no es cómo los otros! – le dije desesperada.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó sin despegar la mirada de Blair.

- Sí – respondí a instante.

Ella pareció pensárselo durante un momento, para luego suspirar derrotada. Se levantó del suelo y miró fijamente a Blair con una mirada seria.

- Tratas de pasarte de lista y te mato – le advirtió.

- De acuerdo – acepto Blair, para luego acercarse a mí y abrazarme –. Tenemos que huir ya, Asura-sama se ha metido a pelear junto con los demás vampiros del clan y los licántropos; sus amigos y el lobo que trajeron consigo no durarán mucho si Asura usa sus poderes sobre ellos.

- Ahora que lo mencionas Blair, ¿cuáles son los poderes de Asura? – pregunté confundida.

- Kid nos dijo, puede bloquear todos los demás dones, no importa si son mentales o físicos, es por eso que puede desaparecer su presencia y hacer vulnerables a sus enemigos – me dijo Chrona seria.

Una carcajada se escuchó a lo lejos.

- Vaya, creo que Kid te mantiene informada – susurró Asura mientras comenzaba a salir de entre los árboles.

Blair y Chrona se posicionaron frente a mí de manera protectora, ambas mostrando sus colmillos entre gruñidos y siseos. Asura ni se inmutó ante la advertencia, camino a paso lento hacia nosotras con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Saben? No deseo muertes en vano, entreguen a Maka y podrán salir de aquí con vida, se los prometo… pero… si se oponen, deberán enfrentar las consecuencias.

- No me asustas – le dijo Chrona divertida, la miré sorprendida.

- Mocosa… - gruñó él mientras la miraba fijamente.

El duelo de miradas duró unos segundos. Sorprendida y atónita, observé como el rostro de Asura pasaba de estar confiado a tener la duda dibujada sobre él. Chrona río, y con la punta de su dedo índice tocó ligeramente su sien derecha.

- Copio los dones, ¿sabes?, mientras yo esté aquí, no podrás usar tu don sobre otros.

Asura gruñó, y lo próximo que vi fue cómo se abalanzaba contra nosotras.

Sin embargo, un muchacho de cabellos blancos como la nieve impidió que él se acercara a más de dos metros de Chrona. Asustada, observé como Soul y Asura se batían a duelo en una extraña y sincronizada danza mortal, de la cual, sólo uno de los dos podría salir vivo. Otros dos vampiros aparecieron en el prado, por lo que a Blair y a Chrona no les quedó de otra más que separarse de mí e ir a pelear contra los recién llegados.

Las peleas que se desarrollaban frente a mí eran más peligrosas y mortales de lo que hubiera podido imaginarme, pero sin duda, la que me ponía los nervios a flor de piel era la de Soul contra Asura. Ambos peleaban de una manera brutal, en cada choque que sus cuerpos tenían me dejaban ligeramente aturdida.

Cuando al fin logré despejar un poco mi mente, la imagen de la daga en m cintura reapareció. Tanteé sobre el listón, y cuando comprobé que la daga seguía allí, me levanté de mi lugar…

… Sólo para recibir un gran golpe en el pecho, el cual me lanzó contra el árbol más cercano, logrando así desorientarme más de los que por sí ya estaba.

Miré a mi atacante. Gopher me mostraba los colmillos furioso, mientras que su cuerpo adoptaba la postura para saltar hacia mí y matarme de un solo golpe. Al sentir que mi vida corría peligro, la adrenalina volvió a recorrer mis venas, sólo que de una manera más potente. Me sentía… _viva… diferente…_

Sonreí mientras me levantaba del suelo y rasgaba uno de los costados de la falda de mi vestido para tener mejor movilidad con él, me quité las zapatillas, y con una sonrisa le indiqué a Gopher que me siguiera, para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Reí a carcajada limpia cuando sentí la velocidad que tomaba en mi carrera y al darme cuenta que no me tropezaba o me golpeaba contra algo. La adrenalina aumentó, y más aún cuando Gopher me alcanzó e intentó golpearme, aunque logré esquivarlo a tiempo para disgusto de él.

Frené de golpe, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar le di un puñetazo en la cara, cerca del ojo. Las líneas rojas que tanto había extrañado volvieron a aparecer sobre su cuerpo, y el instinto asesino reapareció en mi, listo para salir de mi cuerpo. Gopher rugió y se lanzó contra mí, pero volví a esquivarlo y a golpearlo.

La lucha era pareja, yo no tenía muchas habilidades como luchadora, pero mi instinto me decía cuándo y cómo atacar. Claro que también resulté herida, él había logrado hacerme un corte en la mejilla y en el brazo derecho, y por el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, tal vez tenía más de una costilla rota. Pero eso no importaba, mientras pudiese seguir luchando no me daría por vencida.

Me petrifiqué cuando escuché un gruñido animal a mis espaldas. Lentamente me giré, solo para encontrarme con los ojos negros de un enorme lobo color pimienta, el cual se encontraba medio oculto entre los arbustos.

Maldije a mis antepasados por no ser cazadores de hombres lobo.

El licántropo ladró, para luego lanzarse contra mí. Era mucho más rápido que Gopher, por lo que me era aún más difícil tener que escapar de los dos. Tenía que cuidarme de las garras y colmillos de Gopher, así como de las fauces del lobo.

En un momento de distracción, el hombre lobo aprovechó y me golpeó fuertemente con su cola, lanzándome unos metros lejos de ellos. Fui detenida por una enorme roca, la cual se cuarteó ante el golpe. Escupí un poco de sangre, la cual el vampiro ignoró olímpicamente. Estaba desorientada, y la adrenalina comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco de mí…

- Prepárate a morir, alimaña – siseó.

Cerré los ojos, esperando el golpe final… el cual nunca llegó.

Logré mirar a tiempo como Kid aparecía sólo para frenar el ataque de Gopher y golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago, lanzándolo contra el licántropo, el cual cedió ante la fuerza del golpe y se derrumbó herido.

Kid me miró alegre y aliviado, para después sonreírme. Yo le regresé la sonrisa y lo miré fijamente. Estaba herido y tenía la camisa ligeramente destrozada, pero eso no parecía importarle mucho ahora. Desvié la mirada tan pronto un fuerte ruido se escuchó a lo lejos, miré como Soul se estrellaba contra un árbol, el cual cedió ante el choque. El miedo me invadió nuevamente, pero este creció más al ver como Asura se acercaba a paso lento hacia Kid y a mí. También estaba herido, pero no se veía agotado.

- Quítate, Kid – gruñó.

- No esta vez, hermano – respondió Kid.

Asura rugió.

- ¡¡Ella es mía, ella me pertenece!! ¡¡No volveré a perderla como perdí a Astrid y a Rossette!!

- ¡¡Entiende que ellas nunca te amaron ni te amarán, que eso que sentías hacía ellas era pura obsesión enfermiza y no amor!!

- ¡¡Cómo si hubiera mucha diferencia entre las dos cosas!!

- ¡¡La hay!! ¡¿Qué acaso nunca notaste como eran los sentimientos de Vlad hacía Astrid?! ¡¡Él sí la amaba, y por tu egoísmo murieron los dos!!

Otro rugido se escapó de los labios de Asura, quien se abalanzó contra Kid. Este último tampoco se quedó atrás e imitó a su hermano. La pelea continuó, pero ahora, a diferencia de la pelea en el gimnasio de la escuela, Kid estaba al nivel de Asura. Cualquiera de los dos podría ganar.

Antes de que la pelea llegara a su clímax, sentí unos brazos fríos y pétreos envolviéndome con ternura y suavidad. Alcé la vista, sólo para encontrarme con un par de ojos rojos como la sangre que me miraban alegres y con ternura. Sonreí, al mismo tiempo que alzaba una mano y le acariciaba con suavidad su mejilla, tratando de comprobar si era un sueño o no.

La sonrisa que Soul me dedicó me indicó que esto era la realidad.

- Vámonos de aquí.

No me dio tiempo de reaccionar. Tan pronto él había dicho eso ya nos encontrábamos en una carrera hacía algún sitio lejos de Asura y los demás vampiros.

Me aferré a su playera mientras ocultaba mi rostro en su pecho. Por un breve instante, me di el lujo de embriagarme con su fragancia masculina y de sentirme segura entre sus brazos. Lo había extrañado como no tenía idea, y sentía que volvía a vivir ahora que él estaba a mi lado.

Sin embargo, Soul paró su carrera de golpe. Ambos caímos al suelo cuando él piso mal una de las ramas del árbol que estaba brincando. Rodé entre el césped crecido cuando él me soltó, haciendo que mis heridas se quejaran y gimiera de dolor. Como pude, volteé a ver a Soul, y horrorizada, observé como Asura y Gopher se acercaban hacia él.

Recordé que Gopher podía infligir dolor con su mente, y maldije mentalmente el hecho de que Chrona no estuviese cerca.

- Gopher, encárgate de mi hermano antes de que se acerque – murmuró Asura.

- Pero Asura-sama…

- ¡Haz lo que te ordeno!

Gopher asintió, para luego desaparecer entre los arbustos.

Asura se acercó a Soul, quien aún seguía inmóvil en el suelo. Traté de pararme, pero mi tobillo comenzó a dolerme. ¿Cuándo me lo había lastimado?

- Tú… eres igual que Vladimir… ambos me han causado más de un problema en su patética existencia, pero ahora, no dejaré que ustedes ganen – siseó, y para horror mío, lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago.

Soul fue a parar contra una roca, la cual se destrozó ante el impacto. A Asura no le bastó ese golpe, volvió a acercársele y a propinarle una patada. Una tras otra tras otra. Grité, le pedí que parara, e incluso intenté levantarme para poder ayudarlo, pero mi cuerpo me lo impedía.

Gruñí, molesta conmigo misma. Me sentía impotente, débil, inútil… ¡tenía que hacer algo! ¡Tenía que ayudarlo!

Otra descarga de adrenalina inundó mi cuerpo, y sin pensármelo dos veces me impulsé con mis manos para levantarme. Saqué la daga del listón y la empuñé en alto, al mismo tiempo que Asura se alejaba de un Soul malherido. Un relámpago inundó el cielo, al mismo tiempo que las líneas se marcaban con fuerza sobre la piel del vampiro.

- ¡¡ASURA!! – grité.

Él se giró a verme, y tan pronto lo hizo, enterré el puñal sobre su corazón… o donde debía de estar su corazón.

Asura me miró sorprendido, yo le regresé la mirada llena de rabia y de odio, al mismo tiempo que encajaba más el arma sobre su pecho. Poco a poco vi como su piel comenzaba a oscurecerse, y como su cuerpo iba desapareciendo lentamente en un montón de cenizas. Antes de que él desapareciera por completo, me dedicó una sonrisa.

- Y al final… el destino será el mismo de siempre…

La daga cayó al suelo en un golpe seco tan pronto la última ceniza desapareció en el aire.

Un enorme peso desapareció de mí, mi corazón se tranquilizó y la adrenalina dejó de correr por mis venas. Suspiré varias veces, hasta cerciorarme que esto no era un sueño, si no la realidad. Volteé a ver a Soul, quien comenzaba a levantarse del suelo con una sonrisa. Yo también le sonreí, y sin pensármelo mucho, me encaminé hacia él…

…. Pero lo que pasó en ese instante, fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de reaccionar…

Un rugido llamó mi atención. Me giré para ver al dueño y tan pronto lo hice, el sonido de la tela y de la piel desgarrándose se escuchó.

El dolor en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón y la sangre llegaron justo después del sonoro _"clac" _que se produjo en mi interior.

Antes de caer y de perder la visión, pude ver la expresión de furia y odio de Gopher, así como también un pedazo de la daga ensangrentada. Antes de perder por completo la audición, logré escuchar un rugido bestial, lleno de dolor, odio y furia, seguido de un choque ensordecedor y del ruido de la piel desgarrándose…

Antes de que todo se volviera negro y de que perdiese la conciencia, el dolor se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, dejándome inmóvil y flotando sola en el vacío. No fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta que este siempre sería mi destino, no importase cuántas vidas reencarnara. El telón se cerraría en un destino fatal impregnado por la sangre.

Y entonces, la oscuridad se apoderó de mi, dejándome completamente aturdida y desorientada…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Oh yeah!_

_¡No puedo expresar con palabras lo feliz que estoy! ¡Solo un capítulo más y llegamos al epílogo de esta historia! Estoy tan emocionada… y bien, ¿qué les pareció el cap? Sé que quedó un poco corto, pero sorry, mi cerebro no me dio para mucho, aunque me gustó como quedo, sobre todo la muerte de Asura (lo lamento Rukia-oneesama, te dije que no te gustaría como lo mataban) Y lo mejor de todo, ¡es que al fin salí de vaga-ciones! Creo que vomitaré por tanto chocolate que comí… pero valdrá la pena xD ¡Ah! Y con respecto a una duda que tenían por allí, un cardenal es como un moretón =)_

_En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews, de verdad, son mi droga (?), y si quieren que esta adicta les traiga el penúltimo capítulo antes, ¡manden muchos reviews! xD y con respecto a mis otras historias pido paciencia, primero quiero terminar esta historia para continuarle a las demás._

_Sin más, ¡nos leemos! ¡Bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Penúltimo capítulo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Cap. 19 **_Sueños de una vida pasada_

**Rossette POV**

Corría lo más rápido que podía.

El aire comenzaba a faltarme, la vista la tenía nublada y mi cuerpo ya comenzaba a quejarse. Las gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente contra mi piel y la tierra lodosa hacia que mis pasos fueran más torpes de lo normal.

Quería parar, quería descansar, quería regresar a casa, quería estar a salvo. Pero no podía, no ahora. Me encontraba a mitad de una caza, en la cual, los papeles se habían invertido y ahora yo era la presa. Escapaba de mi muerte segura, de aquel depredador que reclamaba su derecho sobre mi sangre. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí se presencia a escasos metros de mí.

Y como siempre, mis pies se rebelaron contra mis ganas de vivir. Tropecé y caí de cara al suelo, ensuciando mi ropa de lodo y hojas secas. La lluvia eliminaba el rastro de tierra de mi rostro y se mezclaba con las lágrimas de impotencia que salían de mis ojos.

¿Acaso este era mi final? Bueno, se podría decir que viví una buena vida. A pesar de sólo contar con 13 años, viví más de lo que una adolescente promedio podría vivir. Eh escapado más veces de la muerte que un adulto normal, y eh tenido más emociones encontradas que una pareja de enamorados.

Simplemente, la Muerte ya me estaba cobrando el precio de toda mi vida.

Traté de levantarme del suelo, sin embargo, mis piernas no respondían. Estaba agotada, y el vampiro se encontraba justo frente a mí, con una gran sonrisa de victoria en el rostro. Suspiré, derrotada, y esperé a que él me diera el golpe final de una vez por todas…

… sin embargo, este nunca llegó ya que una chica de cabellos rubios lo impidió. Atacó al vampiro con una destreza magnifica, y en un simple y majestuoso movimiento, lo partió en dos, acabando de una vez por todas con él.

Sissy suspiró, para luego voltear a verme preocupada.

- Ross, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó.

Apenas iba a responderle, cuando de pronto, un hombre alto y rubio, con ojos color zafiro salió de entre los árboles. Miró a mi hermana con orgullo, pero tan pronto su mirada se posó en mi logré ver la desaprobación y enfado.

No pude evitar sentirme cómo una hormiga ante la mirada penetrante de mi padre.

- Muy buen trabajo, Elizabeth, cómo era de esperarse de mi hija mayor – dijo papá con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, padre – murmuró Sissy mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia.

- En cuanto a ti, Rossette, no puedo creer que hayas vuelto a perder, ¡es el tercer vampiro en la semana que ha estado a punto de matarte!, no hay día en el que no me pregunte si tú eres digna de poseer el apellido Albarn – murmuró fríamente.

- Lo siento, padre… - susurré con la voz entrecortada, tratando de que el nudo en mi garganta desapareciese y que las lágrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

Mi padre suspiro frustrado.

- Regresemos a casa.

Ambas asentimos. Sissy me ayudó a pararme de mi lugar, mientras que yo me quitaba unas cuantas ramas que se habían enredado con mi cabello y mi ropa. Lo más seguro era que mi mamá pegaría el grito en el cielo al ver que era el tercer conjunto que destruía en una semana.

Sin poder contenerme, volteé a ver a mi hermana con envidia. Ella seguía estando impecable, y a pesar de estar mojada por la lluvia, aún seguía viéndose igual de hermosa. Sus risos se pegaban con gracia a su rostro y los rayos hacían que su piel brillase de una manera encantadora.

No pude evitar sentirme como si fuese la criatura más horrenda del mundo. Yo no era nada bonita, mi cuerpo no estaba ni siquiera la mitad de desarrollado a comparación del de mi hermana, mi cabello era lacio y sin gracia, tenía un pésimo equilibrio y nunca lograba sacar buenas notas en la escuela. Yo era la oveja negra de mi familia, tanto en la vida normal como en nuestra vida oculta.

Los Albarn éramos cazadores de vampiros desde el inicio de los tiempos, y como protectores de la vida humana debíamos de saber defendernos de nuestros enemigos. Cabe mencionar que nunca he logrado vencer a un solo vampiro en mi vida. ¿No podía ser más torpe?

El destino se encargó de mostrarme que si podía ser más torpe. Volví a tropezarme con mis propios pies, lo que significó otra caída al suelo de cara. Papá bufó molesto y siguió su camino, Sissy simplemente se limitó a mirarme con preocupación.

Enterré mi rostro en el lodo.

_Odio mi vida…_

* * *

… Bostecé aburrida mientras me estiraba.

Me encontraba sentada en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el jardín trasero de nuestra mansión. El día se veía nublado, sin embargo todavía faltaba mucho para que comenzara a llover. Sencillamente, estos eran los días en los que a mí me gustaba salir de paseo por el lago Michigan.

Pero para desgracia – y horror – mío, debía de quedarme en casa estudiando para mi examen sobre vampiros que tendría en un par de horas más. Molesta, volví a centrar mi vista en el libro, tratando de aprenderme las formas más eficaces para matar a un vampiro…

_"Oro: Este metal es el único capaz de matar tanto a los vampiros ordinales como a los vampiros de sangre pura. Para tener un asesinato más limpio y rápido se debe de clavar el oro justo donde se encuentra el corazón._

_Nota: Cuando un vampiro anciano muere, ya sea ordinal o sangre pura, su cuerpo se hará cenizas, en cambio, si un vampiro joven muere, parecerá un cadáver humano."_

Oro… estaca en el corazón… cenizas… cadáveres humanos… ¡¿para qué necesito saber todo esto?!

Frustrada, cerré el libro de golpe y recargué mi espalda en el respaldo de la banca mientras que hacía la cabeza para atrás. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el viento golpeara delicadamente mi rostro, relajándome casi por completo. El canto de las aves inundaba mis oídos, mezclándose así con los suaves latidos de mi corazón. Todo era paz y armonía…

… Hasta que de pronto, un sonido me llamó la atención.

Asustada, abrí los ojos y observe a mí alrededor. Todo estaba tranquilo… o bueno, eso creía yo. A lo lejos, justo sobre la barda que separaba el patio del de los vecinos, una cosa – o lo que fuese – trataba de saltar la pared de cemento sin éxito alguno. Confundida y asustada, observe como ese _algo_ caía al suelo en un sonoro golpe.

Mi instinto me dijo que saliera corriendo de allí y buscara a alguien que se hiciera cargo de aquella cosa extraña, sin embargo, mi curiosidad era mayor. Agarré mi libro, el cual usaría en caso de emergencia como arma, y me acerqué a paso lento hacia la cosa.

Descubrí, para mi sorpresa, que la cosa no era una _cosa_, sino más bien un chico, y no cualquier chico. Este tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve, la piel ligeramente más morena que la mía, usaba un pantalón café junto con una camisa blanca, y tenía hojas y tierra pegadas en la ropa y el cabello.

El chico comenzó a maldecir en voz baja mientras se sobaba la cabeza, totalmente adolorido. Traté de acercarme sigilosamente, pero al hacerlo pisé una rama seca que se encontraba por allí, partiéndola y haciendo más ruido del necesario. Maldije mentalmente, al mismo tiempo que el chico salía de los arbustos y me miraba fijamente.

No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos rojos como la sangre, los cuales me miraban asustados y confundidos. Tardé en recordar que él era un colado en _mi_ casa, por lo tanto, era un ladrón.

Espera… ¡¿un ladrón?!

- ¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Ayuda, ayuda, policía, se ha metido un tipo extraño a mi jardín!! – grité lo más fuerte que me permitió mi garganta.

El chico se alarmó, y en un rápido movimiento se paró de su lugar y me tapó la boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra trataba de inmovilizarme.

- ¡¡Shhh!! ¡Si gritas así me van a descubrir! – me dijo mientras liberaba mis labios.

- ¡Ese es el chiste! ¡¡¡Auxilio, ayuda…!!!

- ¡Que te calles! – me espetó molesto.

Dejé de gritar para voltear a verlo fijamente, totalmente molesta.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así?! – pregunté.

- El que te puede meter una rama en la garganta para callarte.

- ¡Idiota! – gruñí mientras le clavaba el libro en la cabeza, logrando dejarlo tirado en el piso con un gran chichón.

- ¡Argh! ¡Estás loca mujer! – gruño molesto mientras se sobaba el lugar del golpe.

- ¡Para que aprendas a respetarme, tonto! – le dije mientras le sacaba la lengua.

El chico me miró molesto, cosa que yo también hice. No me importaba quien fuera él, ¡nadie se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera! Aunque claro, admito que mi comportamiento fue _demasiado_ infantil para mi gusto, pero no entendía el porqué, simplemente este chico lograba sacarme por completo de mis casillas.

- ¡Ross! ¿Estás aquí? – gritó una voz a lo lejos.

- ¡¡Hermana, por acá!! – grité yo de respuesta, haciendo que el chico volviera a taparme la boca.

- ¡No pueden saber que estoy aquí! – me susurró al oído mientras que nos ocultaba entre los arbustos.

Lo miré confundida, él solo suspiró derrotado.

- Si mi familia se entera que me escapé de las lecciones de piano no me dejarán salir esta noche y me tendrán encerrado todo el día hasta que me aprenda las sinfonías de Beethoven completas – murmuró nervioso.

No dejé de mirarlo durante todo el rato. No me gustaba admitirlo, pero podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos. Algo extraño hizo que mi corazón saltara al notar que él también me miraba fijamente, con esos ojos que lograban hacer que mi cerebro se pusiera en blanco…

Lentamente me quité su mano de mi boca, para después suspirar cansada. Sabía que me arrepentiría de aquello.

- Está bien, no le diré a nadie – el chico me sonrió –, excepto a mi hermana. Descuida, ella tampoco dirá nada, Sissy sabe guardar bien los secretos – me apresuré a decir al ver su cara de miedo.

Él pareció pensárselo durante un momento, para después sonreír de manera torcida.

- De acuerdo… oh, por cierto, mi nombre es Soul, Soul Evans – me dijo sonriente.

- Mi nombre es Rossette, Rossette Wright, pero dime Ross – mentí con una sonrisa. Se nos tenía prohibido decir nuestro verdadero apellido, para así ocultar nuestra presencia ante una posible familia de vampiros o dhampiros.

Soul se levantó de su lugar, para luego tenderme la mano y ayudarme a pararme. Cuando nuestras manos se juntaron, una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Noté que Soul también lo sintió, pero no dijimos nada y nos encaminamos hacia mi casa de manera sigilosa.

Llegamos a la cocina, y tan pronto me aseguré de que nadie nos hubiera visto en el jardín, un carraspeo llamó mi atención. Soul se giró asustado, mientras que yo sonreía.

- Hola hermana – murmuré, Sissy me miró fijamente.

- ¿Se puede saber quién es él? – preguntó curiosa.

Soul tartamudeó ante la pregunta de Sissy, quien sonrió de una manera muy… ¿coqueta? Miré a ambos confundidos, mientras que una extraña sensación iba creciendo en mi cuerpo. Por muy loco que sonara… no me gustaba que mi hermana mirara de esa manera a mi _amigo_.

Un sabor amargo inundó mi boca, y sin darme cuenta, miré a mi hermana con cara de pocas amigas.

_Esta vez, no…_

* * *

… Nuevamente me encontraba corriendo.

El aire me faltaba y mis piernas se quejaban por el esfuerzo. Apreté con fuerza las partituras de piano contra mi pecho, y rogué a los dioses que no fuese _demasiado_ tarde. Papá me mataría por llegar tarde a la cena de cumpleaños de Sissy, pero era capaz de desmembrarme al enterarse que la razón de mi tardanza era porque estuve practicando el piano y no entrenando.

Entré a mi cuarto, guardé las partituras en mi cofre de los secretos, y a una velocidad increíble me quité mi camisa y mi falda para ponerme mi vestido de gala rosa pastel. No me cambié los zapatos, puesto que mis pies no se lograban ver gracias a la falda. Como pude me peiné una media cola y sin maquillarme me bajé a toda prisa hacia el comedor.

Claro está, que al llegar todos me miraron con el ceño fruncido y molestos. Soul y Sissy me indicaron que mirara el reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en una esquina. Casi muero al darme cuenta que tenía una hora de retraso.

- Siéntate – ordenó mi padre con voz fría y autoritaria.

Asentí de manera torpe con la cabeza y corrí hacia el asiento vacío que se encontraba junto a Soul, quien me sonrió y me dedicó en voz baja un feliz cumpleaños. Papá carraspeó, llamando así la atención de todos los invitados. Dio un largo discurso sobre lo importante que era Sissy, de lo agradecido que estaba con todos y sobre la vida, etcétera, etcétera…

Yo, por mi parte, jugaba distraídamente con los pies de Soul, quien también seguía el juego con una sonrisa. Cada uno trataba de pisar al otro, o simplemente enredábamos nuestros pies con los del otro. Sissy nos observó desde el otro lado de la mesa, frente a Soul y nos lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria. Ambos murmuramos un _"lo siento"_ en voz baja y reímos.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Soul y yo nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos. Él pertenecía a una famosa familia de músicos, la cual se había mudado a la casa continua – eso explicaba el porqué Soul brincó la barda ese día –. Su hermano, Wes, era exactamente idéntico a él, la única diferencia era su edad y su personalidad.

Soul, como era de esperarse, es tres años mayor que yo, y un año mayor que mi hermana. Pero eso no impedía que yo sintiese lo que sentía por él.

En estos tres años de conocerlo, me había enamorado profundamente de su sonrisa, de su voz, de sus ojos, de su risa… me había vuelto _"loca"_ por Soul. Sin embargo, no tenía las suficientes agallas como para decírselo, la única que sabía que lo amaba era Sissy, mi hermana…

… quien miraba fijamente a Soul, y viceversa.

Gruñí molesta, pero nadie me escuchó. Eso para mí era normal, siempre era ignorada. Y la mayor prueba de eso era este día, mi cumpleaños. Sonaría loco, pero Sissy y yo nacimos el mismo día, claro, con la diferencia de dos años. Al principio, papá nos felicitaba a ambas, y nos amaba por igual… pero… desde el día en el que fui de caza por mi primer vampiro, las cosas cambiaron.

Papá y mamá se volvieron distantes, siempre me echaban en cara mis errores y la perfección de mi hermana. No había día en el que no nos compararan, o en el que mis padres se preguntaran si de verdad yo merecía llevar el apellido Albarn. Aunque bueno… no sólo eran mis padres, sino también el resto de la familia, a excepción de mi hermana y mis tíos que vivían en Nueva York.

Suspiré mientras miraba a las personas que se encontraban sentadas en la mesa. Como todos los años, mis tíos no se encontraban allí.

Algo malo de la dinastía Albarn, era que si te casabas con alguien fuera del clan, te consideraban como un hereje. Mi tío – según papá – era uno, puesto que mi tía no pertenecía a la familia y era una humana normal. Yo, a pesar de que provenía de la familia principal, no era bien vista por todos. Era torpe y no lograba cumplir mis misiones con éxito. En pocas palabras, era la… _inadaptada_.

Papá alzó su copa y brindó por el cumpleaños de Sissy, todos lo imitaron sonrientes, excepto Soul, quien frunció el ceño molesto. Él no lograba entender porque papá nunca me felicitaba en mi cumpleaños, y no debía de entenderlo. Su vida, por mucho que me doliese admitirlo, no merecía mezclarse con la mía…

Porque después de todo… el destino de los Albarn siempre terminaba en muertes y sangre…

* * *

… Papá lanzó al aire mis tablaturas, no pude evitar mirarlo con odio.

- ¡¡Te prohibí que tocaras el piano!! – me regañó furioso.

- ¡¿Entonces por qué no le prohíbes a Sissy tocar la flauta también, eh?! – respondí de la misma manera.

- ¡No metas a tu hermana! – me regañó mamá molesta.

- ¡¡Yo la meto si yo quiero, a ella le dan más privilegios que a mí!! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¡Yo también soy su hija!!

- ¡¡Porque ella es mil veces mejor que tú!! ¡¡Deberías de ser como ella!!

- ¡¡¡Yo no soy Sissy, entiéndelo de una buena vez!!!

El sonido de la bofetada resonó en toda la habitación.

Perdí el equilibrio y caí de sentón al suelo, al mismo tiempo que llevaba mi mano a mi mejilla derecha, la cual comenzaba a dolerme más y más. Miré sorprendida a mi padre, quien tenía el rostro rojo por la furia, volteé a ver a mi madre, quien me miraba de manera de reproche. Al ver eso, las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos y sentí como si algo se desquebrajara en mi pecho. Furiosa, me levanté del suelo y prácticamente corrí hacia las escaleras, las cuales subí rápidamente – y para milagro mío, no me tropecé con nada –.

- ¡¡No saldrás de tu cuarto hasta que reflexiones tus palabras, pequeña mocosa!! – gritó mi padre.

Cómo respuesta, cerré la puerta de mi habitación en un sonoro golpe.

Grité sin poder contenerme. Las lágrimas fluían libres por mis mejillas y mis uñas arañaban la piel expuesta de mis brazos. Miré mi espejo que se encontraba sobre el tocador, y si no fuese por el cabello lacio, hubiera jurado que miré el rostro de Sissy…

_Sissy…_

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarré mi cofre y lo lancé contra el espejo, el cual se cuarteó, más no se cayó del marco. Miré con rabia mi imagen distorsionada, y volví a gritar.

Hace una semana, ella y Soul se había comprometido. Hace una semana, ella me había mirado de una forma burlona y triunfante. Hace una semana, mi corazón había dejado de latir.

Agarré las tijeras que se encontraban sobre mi tocador, sujeté un mechón de mi cabello y lo corté. Corte, corte, corte, corte… poco a poco mechones de mi cabello fueron quedando regados por el suelo, y poco a poco mi cabello pasó de ser largo a ser corto, casi a la altura de mi mandíbula. Nuevamente grité, nuevamente lloré, y nuevamente entré en colapso. Me acurruqué en mi cama, donde dejé que la oscuridad me envolviese por completo…

No encontraba una razón por la cual aferrarme a la cordura, todos me habían abandonado, por lo que ahora estaba sola…

… Una suave caricia en mi mejilla adolorida me despertó.

Pude comprobar, por el cielo oscuro que mostraba mi ventana, que ya era de noche. Miré al dueño de la mano que hacia aquella reconfortante caricia, y por un instante, no me sentí sola.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurró Soul.

Solté una carcajada seca.

- ¿Te parece que estoy bien? – pregunté con sarcasmo.

- Lo lamento…

Silencio. La habitación fue inundada por un enorme silencio incomodo. Traté de parar las lágrimas que sin razón alguna salieron de mis ojos, mientras que Soul se limitaba a acariciarme la cabeza, jugando con los pequeños mechones que habían quedado de mi cabello.

- Me gustaba más cuando lo tenías largo… pero este corte también te queda bien. Mientras seas tú misma, todo te quedará genial, y si la gente no se acostumbra a eso, allá ellos, hay otros que adoran _tu_ forma de ser – susurró.

Volteé a verlo fijamente, y sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, lo abracé fuertemente, llorando sobre su hombro. Él acarició mi espalda y comenzó a tararearme la nana que siempre me cantaba.

Poco a poco descubrí que no estaba tan sola…

* * *

… Llegué hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sissy, todos se encontraban reunidos fuera de ella.

Mi madre y la mamá de Soul lloraban desconsoladas; Wes, mi papá, el papá de Soul y el Doctor murmuraban algo en voz baja, pero por sus expresiones no debía de ser nada bueno. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a Sissy? ¿Había empeorado su enfermedad?

Caminé hacia la puerta, pero de pronto, esta se abrió de golpe. Soul salió de la habitación cabizbajo, sumergido en una burbuja de total silencio.

Pronto lo comprendí.

- ¡¡No!! – Grité nerviosa y con un deje de histeria - ¡¡No, no, no!!

- Está muerta – susurró Soul con el dolor impregnado en la voz.

- ¡¡No!! – repetí mientras que Wes me sujetaba de los hombros, tratando de evitar que no entrara a la habitación y viera su… cadáver…

Mamá soltó un sollozo fuerte, papá dijo unas tantas maldiciones y consoló a mamá. Y yo mientras trataba de soltarme del agarre de Wes. No quería ir hacia donde estaba Sissy, quería ir con Soul, quería que él dejara de sufrir como lo estaba haciendo en este instante. Frustrada, y con los nervios en alto, traté de zafarme, sin embargo, pronto mis fuerzas desaparecieron…

Y la oscuridad me abrumó…

* * *

… Suspiré nerviosa mientras que veía el reloj de péndulo que se encontraba en la sala de la casa.

Dentro de unos 15 minutos, Soul regresaría. Él se había ido a la guerra después de la muerte de Sissy, y hoy era el día en el que todos los cadetes regresaban a sus casas. La guerra por fin había acabado.

Mis dedos tamborileaban nerviosos mis piernas. Wes paseaba de un lado a otro por la habitación y nuestras madres se encontraban platicando acerca de la derrota de Alemania. Nuestros padres, en cambio, fumaban sus pipas, fingiendo que tampoco se encontraban nerviosos. Volví a suspirar, esta vez un poco frustrada, y cuando disponía a irme a la cocina por un vaso de agua, el timbre sonó.

Todos nos miramos fijamente. Los demás se paralizaron en su lugar, mientras que yo lograba poner mis pies en movimiento y me acercaba hacia la puerta, la cual abrí con la esperanza de encontrarme con un par de ojos color rojo, los cuales había extrañado tanto…

Sin embargo, él no se encontraba fuera de la casa. Un puñado de militares entró sin que yo les diera permiso, miraron a nuestros padres dolor, y él más joven de ellos fue el que se preparó para hablar.

- ¿Aquí vive el cadete Evans? – preguntó.

- Sí, aquí es – respondió Wes confundido.

- En ese caso… señores, tengan – murmuró mientras caminaba hacia el padre de Soul y le entregaba un sobre.

Cuando lo leyó, junto con su esposa, ambos mostraron un rostro sombrío y carente de emociones. Poco tiempo pasó para que la mamá de Soul rompiera en llanto y el papá de Soul arrugara la carta furioso y… ¿adolorido?

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, nadie me respondió - ¡¿Qué pasa?! – exigí.

- Me temo, señorita, que el soldado Soul Evans ha fallecido en el campo de batalla el día 23 de Septiembre, su cuerpo no ha sido encontrado, pero seguiremos buscando. El Gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América le manda su más sentido pésame, y le garantiza que recordaremos la valentía de su hijo en la guerra, organizando un funeral de estado, junto con el resto de los caídos en guerra.

No me había dado cuenta que todo comenzó a dar vueltas. El aire me faltaba, y tuve que sujetarme de la pared para no caer. Mis piernas temblaban y mis tímpanos se quejaban por los sonoros llantos de la mamá de Soul…

Soul… tan pronto recordé su nombre, algo se desquebrajó en mi pecho, y antes de que alguien pudiera advertirlo, caí lentamente al suelo, mientras que todo se volvía negro a mi alrededor…

* * *

… Caminaba a paso rápido por las calles congestionadas de Nueva York.

Habían pasado tres años desde el asesinato a sangre fría de mi familia, por lo que ahora yo vivía con mis tíos y mis primos. Ahora tenía 19 años, y cómo cualquier chica de mi edad, asistía a una de las mejores Academias de Música del estado. Hacía ya tres años que había dejado de ser cazadora de vampiros, hacía tres años que la única persona a la que había logrado amar murió, hacía tres años que mi vida cambió drásticamente, tanto para bien como para mal.

Apreté mi bolso que contenía mis partituras de piano contra mi pecho y aceleré el paso. Dentro de media hora tenía que llegar a casa para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Mi estómago ya comenzaba a reclamarme mi retardo, esperando probar ya la deliciosa comida que mi tía preparaba.

Mientras que mi estómago se deleitaba con los recuerdos de la comida, miré con una sonrisa el desfile que había en la calle. Hasta que de pronto, lo sentí.

Mi instinto de cazador, el cual había quedado dormido durante tres años, despertó. Los vellos de mi nuca y de mis brazos se erizaron, mi corazón latió velozmente, una descarga de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo y mis sentidos se agudizaron.

Miré fijamente a toda la multitud, buscando al vampiro que se encontraba oculto en ella. ¿Acaso el tal Asura había regresado por mí? ¿Me habría encontrado ya? Mi cuerpo se preparó para correr, y después de una revisión a todos los humanos, los encontré.

Eran tres, las líneas de la muerte se marcaban como tatuajes en sus pieles. Sonreí, mientras buscaba la daga que siempre llevaba en mi bolsillo, preparándome para matarlos de la manera más sutil, sin levantar sospechas ni nada…

… Pero cuando me encontré con los ojos rojos de uno de los vampiros, sentí como si mi corazón hubiese dejado de latir.

Allí estaba él, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que yo. Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos y sin pensarlo, extendí mi mano hacia él, con la única esperanza de volver a tocarlo, de saber que era real. Pero Soul dudó, y yo también lo hice. Mi corazón me pedía estar a su lado, pero mi instinto me pedía matarlo. Él ya no era él, él ahora era un vampiro.

Sin importarme mucho el desfile que pasaba por las calles, pasé la acera y corrí hacia donde estaba Soul, quien en un rápido movimiento desapareció de mi vista junto con los otros dos vampiros. La desesperación me embargó, y sin pensarlo dos veces usé mis sentidos para buscarlo.

Debía encontrarlo.

Corrí y corrí, adentrándome en lo más profundo del Central Park, el cual se encontraba solo ya que la gente estaba reunida en el desfile. Paré mi carrera para tener un poco de aire en los pulmones, sabía que Soul estaba cerca, ya que sentía la presencia de un vampiro a escasos metros de mí… esperen, ¡¿qué?!

- Rossette.

Me giré para ver a la dueña de esa voz. Y tan pronto lo hice, tuve que tallarme los ojos para cerciorarme que esto no fuese una ilusión. Frente a mí estaba Sissy, mirándome fijamente con sus profundos ojos color esmeralda. Su belleza era sobrehumana, su cabello era más largo de lo que recordaba y su piel era demasiado blanca. No tardé en averiguar lo que era ahora mi hermana.

- Sissy… tú… ¿pero cómo? ¡Habías muerto!

- Estás equivocada, hermanita, Asura-sama me ha transformado en lo que soy ahora. Él me prometió que con esto, Soul y yo estaríamos juntos durante toda la eternidad, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Él y yo estaremos juntos para siempre, nunca moriremos, siempre estaremos jóvenes! – Me dijo alegre – pero para que eso suceda… primero tengo que hacer lo que mi amo me ordenó… - susurró, y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar se abalanzó contra mí.

Luchamos en silencio un rato. Yo trataba de esquivar sus golpes, pero ella era más experta luchando. Sin mucho esfuerzo me rompió un brazo y un tobillo, me hizo heridas profundas en las mejillas y en el abdomen, y justo cuando creí que reclamaría mi sangre… ella se fue.

Eso me dejó aturdida y desorientada. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?! Esa no pudo haber sido Sissy, mi hermana nunca sería capaz de hacerme algo como esto…

Lloré al darme cuenta de la realidad. Esa si fue Sissy, pero a la vez ya no lo era. Traté de levantarme de mi lugar, temiendo que ella regresara, pero mi tobillo me lo impedía. La sangre salía libremente por mis heridas, y tan pronto sentí la presencia de un vampiro cerca, me paralicé.

Rogué porque aquel vampiro fuese Sissy, pero al parecer, el destino me odiaba. Aquel vampiro era un hombre, su cabello era de un extraño color azul y su piel era ligeramente más morena que la de un vampiro normal. Traté de sacar mi daga para defenderme, pero para mi sorpresa, esta ya no estaba.

El vampiro sonrió, para luego lanzarse contra mí. Grité, lancé golpes al aire e intenté levantarme del suelo, pero todo era inútil. Él era mucho más fuerte que yo, y me lo demostró al romperme la muñeca buena y enterrar sus colmillos en mi cuello.

Poco a poco fue drenando mi sangre, acabando así con mi vida. Dejé de luchar y dejé que él acabara de una vez por todas con mi sufrimiento. Al menos… Soul seguía con vida, y eso traía paz a mi alma…

- ¡¡Black Star!!

Abrí los ojos, sólo para ver al hombre que amaba golpeando al vampiro, quien me soltó y se enfrentó a él. La lucha era pareja, pero mientras ellos peleaban, mis últimos latidos resonaban fuertemente contra mi pecho. Todo se volvía negro, el aire me faltaba y poco a poco comenzaba a perder la conciencia…

Unos brazos fríos y pétreos me acunaron con cariño y suavidad. Miré al dueño de estos y me encontré con el rostro de Soul, el cual reflejaba dolor y desesperación. Como pude le sonreí, y antes de que mi corazón se parase, logré articular mis últimas palabras.

- Te amo…

* * *

… _Abrí los ojos de golpe._

_Lo primero que vi, fue el rostro son riente de Sissy, quien me acunaba entre sus fríos brazos. La miré con miedo, pero al ver que su sonrisa tenía un deje de dolor mi corazón sintió pena por ella._

_- Hola, Maka – murmuró._

_- ¿Qué fue… todo eso? – pregunté._

_- Simplemente viste tu pasado, nuestro pasado._

_- Pero… yo recuerdo que estábamos peleando contra Azura… y después de que lo maté, Gopher me enterró la daga en mi corazón – murmuré, y de manera inconsciente me llevé mi mano hacia mi pecho, justo a la altura de mi corazón, el cual seguía latiendo. Toco encajó en mi mente – ¿Estoy muerta?_

_- No y sí – se limitó a decir._

_Sissy me señaló la ventana sobre la que nos encontrábamos. Miré a través del vidrio, y lo que vi me dejó impactada._

_Un par de personas se encontraban reunidas alrededor de un chico, el cual ocultaba algo entre sus brazos y se mecía como si tratara de arrullarlo. Tardé en captar que ese chico era Soul, y lo que se encontraba entre sus brazos era yo… o más bien, mi ensangrentado cuerpo. Volteé a ver a Sissy, quien me miró con ternura y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza._

_- Te pareces mucho a Ross… - murmuró mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de lo que hice, en ese entonces estaba cegada por los celos y la envidia. Ella, aunque no me gustara admitirlo, poseía el corazón de Soul sin darse cuenta. Eso me molestaba, yo quería que él fuese sólo para mí, sin importarme nada ni nadie… y justó después de la muerte de Ross, me odié como nunca, me sentía culpable, cómo si yo hubiese sido la que bebió su sangre hasta matarla. Sé que yo también tuve la culpa de su muerte, y eso me hizo que me suicidara… nunca me perdonaré la muerte de mi hermana menor – sollozó._

_Comencé a acariciarle la cabeza, tratando de calmarla. En sí, parte de los sentimientos que sentía ahora no eran míos… esto era difícil de explicar, pero tal vez fuesen de Rossette. Sissy volteó a verme mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, yo sólo le sonreí._

_- Descuida, yo… nosotras, te perdonamos… - murmuré sonriente._

_Sissy sonrió, para después abrazarme._

_- Gracias – susurró._

_El silencio nos embargó durante un momento. Mi vista se posó sobre la imagen de Soul, quien lloraba mientras mecía mi cuerpo y al parecer, tarareaba mi nana. El corazón se me contrajo de dolor al verlo así, y al parecer, a Sissy también._

_- Voy a morir – no fue una pregunta, fue una aclaración._

_- Tal vez, aún hay esperanzas. Kid ha encontrado pulso en tu cuerpo, es débil, pero aún estás con vida._

_- Pero… ¿cómo podrían salvarme? Eh perdido mucha sangre, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que muera, además, Soul está bien, con eso tengo suficiente – murmuré._

_- ¿Eso crees tú? – susurró Sissy, ligeramente molesta._

_La miré confundida, ella simplemente se limitó a señalar a Soul con el dedo._

_- Para él, el sentido de la palabra "amor" es muy distinta, tal vez demasiado. ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que te dijo? No puede vivir en un mundo en el que tú no estés, te ama, incluso si es más allá de la muerte._

_- Pero… no… ¡Soul no puede hacer eso! Él no puede… - mi voz se quebró al último momento._

_- Él puede, y podrá, de ser necesario._

_Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que el miedo me inundaba y comenzaba a llorar. Ahora lo entendía, mi definición del amor era totalmente equivocada. Soul era mi todo, y no me sentía capaz de dejarlo solo en aquel mundo, así como tampoco él me iba a dejar. Me asusté, grité y sollocé, al mismo tiempo que Sissy me acariciaba la espalda._

_- ¡No quiero morir! – grité aterrada._

_- ¿Eso es lo que deseas?_

_Asentí con la cabeza._

_- En ese caso, cómo ya te dije, aún queda esperanzas._

_- Pero, ¡¿cuál?! ¡No hay forma en la que yo pudiese sobrevivir…! – le dije, pero al ver su expresión, me di cuenta que si había una manera._

_Guardé silencio, mientras trataba de organizar todo en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso sería capaz de soportarlo? Había esperado esto desde aquel día en el que conocí a Soul y su secreto, pero en ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de los sacrificios que eso conllevaba. Miré a Soul, y luego a Sissy._

_No había otra alternativa, este era mi destino. Un destino junto a Soul._

_- Díselo, él no quiere escuchar a Kid ni a Black Star, pero si tú se lo dices, él cambiará de parecer y accederá a que Kid te muerda – me dijo seria._

_- ¿Crees que me escuche? – pregunte._

_- No pierdes nada con intentarlo._

_Tomé aire, preparándome para gritar._

_- Soul – murmuré._

_- Habla más fuerte._

_- ¡Soul!_

_- ¡Más!_

_- ¡¡Soul…!!_

* * *

… Soul…

**Continuará…**

* * *

_Hum… creo que quedó muy largo el capítulo, más de lo que tenía planeado (y eso que me falto poner más cosas)_

_En fin, ¡al fin, sólo un capítulo más y se termina el fic! Estoy tan emocionada xD ¿Qué les pareció este cap? ¿Bueno, pasable, malo? ¡Espero comentarios! Gracias por sus reviews, aunque por alguna extraña razón FF no me los ha mandado todos… pero bueno, ¡aún así, gracias!_

_¡Nos leemos en el epilogo, si llegamos a los 250 reviews, lo subo para mañana o el martes temprano! xD ¡Bye bye!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


	22. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece (ni me pertenecerá, hay que aceptarlo), es del gran Atsushi Okubo, la historia es totalmente mía y de mi loca cabeza que cada día me sorprende más.**

_¡Último capítulo!_

* * *

**Bloody Love**

**Epílogo: **_Moonlight_

**Maka POV**

- Soul… - mi voz se quebró en el último momento.

- ¡Maka! – exclamó una voz que no tardé en reconocer.

Traté de enfocar mí vista en su rostro, pero me era imposible ver algo que no fuesen puntitos de colores y oscuridad. Decir que mi cuerpo me dolía, era quedarse corto. Este dolor no se comparaba a cualquier otro que hubiese sentido.

El sólo hecho de respirar me dolía, el sólo hecho de que mi corazón latiese me mataba. Mis dedos y mis piernas no me respondían, pero eso no era todo. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, sentía un frío descomunal – tal vez fuera por culpa de la lluvia –, mis tímpanos me reclamaban la ausencia de sonido con un molesto zumbido, y mi boca estaba seca, me exigía agua, aunque dudaba que mi garganta estuviese en condiciones de beber algo.

- Maka… Maka… perdóname… no fui capaz de protegerte, no pude llegar a tiempo… lo lamento, lo lamento… ¡pero por favor, no te vayas! – sollozó Soul mientras me apretaba con delicadeza contra su pecho.

- Soul… - fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Si no hubiese sido por el dolor que inundaba mi cuerpo, le hubiese sonreído para darle a entender que todo estaba bien.

- ¡Soul! – Gritó una voz femenina que tardé en reconocer – ¡Aún hay tiempo!

- ¡Chrona tiene razón, aún podemos salvarla! La daga no penetró en su corazón, pero ha cortado varios vasos sanguíneos importantes – esta vez sí pude reconocer a Kid.

- ¡¿Entonces que esperamos?! ¡Debemos de llevarla a un lugar mejor! – gritó Soul desesperado.

- No podemos, se desangraría por completo – le dijo otra voz masculina, esta vez no pude identificarla.

- ¡¿Entonces que se supone que hagamos?! – exigió.

- Ya sabes mi respuesta Soul, es la única forma…

- ¡No! No es la única forma, ¡debe de haber más!

- ¡No trates de evitarlo siempre! Ya lo he visto Soul, y tú ya ha leído mi mente, ¡esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano! – le gritó Kid.

Sentí cómo el agarre de Soul se hacía más fuerte. Gemí quedamente ante la nueva descarga de dolor. Pronto, una mano fría acarició mi rostro, y por un leve instante sirvió como anestesia.

- No… yo… no me atrevería a condenarla –murmuró con el dolor impregnado en la voz.

- ¿Entonces qué prefieres? ¿Qué tú y ella mueran? – preguntó Black Star.

- No, pero…

- Entonces no hay alternativa – cortó Kid serio.

Pude sentir cómo Soul se debatía internamente con esa decisión. Como pude, logré reunir las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban y forzar a mi garganta a emitir un sonido, cuando lo logré abrí los ojos y traté de enfocar su rostro.

- Soul… yo… estoy de acuerdo… confío en ti y en Kid… nada saldrá mal… - susurré.

- ¿Estás… segura? – me preguntó.

- Sí… te amo… -y todas mis fuerzas desaparecieron.

Unos fríos labios se posaron sobre mi frente. Logré interpretar esa caricia como una respuesta a mi último suspiro.

Soul me separó un poco de su cuerpo con extrema delicadeza, luego, suspiró profundamente. Aún se debatía.

- Kid, hazlo.

Alguien sujetó mi muñeca izquierda, para luego llevársela a su nariz. Su respirar golpeaba delicadamente mi piel, haciéndome cosquillas.

- Esto dolerá un poco Maka, pero cuando despiertes estarás como nueva – me dijo Kid.

Asentí mientras me relajaba sobre el pecho de Soul. No quería morir, aún no.

Un intenso dolor agudo se sumó al dolor que inundaba mi cuerpo, arrancándome otro gemido de dolor. Era como si pequeñas y filosas agujas se clavaran en mi piel. Vagamente recordé haber sentido un dolor cómo este. Poco a poco el dolor fue incrementando, a tal punto de que ya no era capaz de soportarlo.

Grité, tratando de que este desapareciera. Era como si en vez de sangre fuese lava lo que corría por mis venas. El ardor de extendió, a tal punto de que deseaba morir de una vez por todas.

- ¡Quema… quema…! – me quejé, no supe de donde saqué fuerzas para hablar.

- Shh… pronto pasará, pronto pasará… - susurró una voz que se me hacía lejanamente conocida.

Traté de aferrarme a esa voz, sólo para no caer sola en este gran vacío. Poco a poco me fui sumergiendo en un mar oscuro, a causa de tanto dolor, junto con una dulce nana que me ayudaba a distraerme un poco…

Y al final, sólo quedó la oscuridad…

* * *

… Flotaba sobre un manto oscuro.

Todo dolía, demasiado. Cada suspirar, cada latido de mi corazón… todo me producía una enorme agonía.

Quería que parara, quería que todo acabara. Quise gritar, pedirle a alguien que fuese misericordioso conmigo y que acabara con mi sufrimiento. Quería arrancarme el corazón, sólo para que este dejara de latir y que el dolor de mi pecho desapareciese.

Pero luego noté que el dolor en la muñeca era mil veces peor. Demasiado. Pedí que apagaran el fuego que se extendía desde ese punto hasta mi hombro, pero me ignoraron. Sollocé, gemí y lloré. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal sufrimiento?

Y pronto lo recordé, la razón por la que el dolor me abrumaba. Mi motivo por el cual debía de luchar y no rendirme.

_Soul…_

El sólo pensar en su nombre me traía una enorme paz, y lograba hacer que el dolor desapareciese por momentos. Por él es que había decidido luchar contra mi destino. Por él es que había decidido seguir con vida y no echarme para atrás.

Recordé su sonrisa, su aroma, sus labios, su voz… y pronto supe que en realidad nunca estaría sola, que este era nada más que un simple proceso para reunirme pronto con él.

Y a pesar de que el dolor se hizo más insoportable, lo recibí con una gran sonrisa en el rostro…

* * *

… Abrí los ojos después de que el dolor cesara.

Miré a mí alrededor. Me encontraba acostada sobre una cama, la cual se me hacia levemente familiar, al igual que la habitación de tapiz azul cielo – el cual ya comenzaba a caerse –. Una fragancia inundó mi nariz, o mejor dicho, dos. La primera era vieja, de una mujer. _Fressia con cerezas._ El otro, era más reciente, el de un hombre. _Lavanda con miel_.

Aspiré profundamente, sorprendiéndome por el hecho de que ni siquiera había estado respirando cuando desperté, aunque a decir verdad, no lo necesitaba. Aquella fragancia masculina se me hacia familiar, pero muy diferente a la que yo recordaba.

Pero sin duda alguna, estaba mejor.

Me concentré en las imágenes. Estas parecían tener más brillo y mejor forma. Noté, casi sin fijarme, que el espejo del tocador estaba quebrado, trayendo consigo varios recuerdos a mi mente.

_Rossette…_

Aturdida, me di cuenta que ya me encontraba sentada en la cama mucho antes de que pensara en hacerlo. Al intentar incorporarme, sentí una ligera punzada fugaz sobre mi pecho, justo a la altura del corazón. Llevé mi mano hasta el sitio donde se sintió el dolor y me sorprendí al ver que mi corazón no latía…

_¡¿Eh?!_

Caminé rápidamente hacia el espejo roto y miré mi imagen.

A pesar de estar distorsionada, podía distinguir claramente mi rostro… o bueno, si es que era el mío. La chica que me regresaba la mirada era muy bonita, _demasiado_ bonita. Su pálida piel relucía a pesar de que la única luz disponible era la de la luna. Sus ojos color jade brillaban intensamente, sus labios eran ligeramente más gruesos de lo que yo recordaba, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura y lacio, además de que su color era un tono más fuerte. Su cuerpo era perfecto, usaba un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes, el cual tenía un sutil escote que mostraba el inicio de sus pechos…

Y justo a la altura del corazón, una pequeña línea se asomaba, una cicatriz.

Millones de recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza. La daga de oro, Asura, el ataque de Gopher, los recuerdos de la vida de Rossette, la petición que le hice a Soul, los dientes de Kid enterrándose en mi muñeca…

Todo encajó en mi mente.

Una bella melodía comenzó a sonar desde la planta baja. Mis nuevos oídos lograron captar cada nota que salía del piano con precisión. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la música. Salí de la habitación y me encaminé hacia las escaleras, siguiendo la sonata que provenía desde algún punto de la casa. No tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber quien tocaba el piano.

Llegué hasta la planta baja al mismo tiempo que la canción paraba. Me recargué en el marco de la puerta mientras que observaba a la persona que se encontraba sentada en el banquillo del piano. Sonreí cuando él se giró y sus ojos rojos como la sangre se encontraron con los míos.

Él me sonrió de manera torcida, se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hasta mí. Volví a cerrar los ojos cuando sus dedos acariciaron con delicadeza mis mejillas, su tacto ya no era tan frío a cómo yo recordaba.

- Te estaba esperando – susurró, abrí los ojos cuando su aliento acarició mis labios.

- Te amo – susurré, de haber sido humana mi corazón hubiese estado latiendo a mil por hora en este momento.

Él sonrió.

- Yo también, para siempre.

- Para siempre – repetí.

Y nuestros labios se unieron en un delicado beso. Millones de descargas recorrieron mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que volvía a sentir cómo si mi corazón latiera furioso contra mí pecho. Las emociones me abrumaron y por un gran instante, me sentí volar. Cuando nos separamos, vislumbré su sonrisa bajo los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana del salón.

No me importaba vivir bajo el manto de la oscuridad para siempre, ni matar para existir. Mientras estuviera junto a Soul, nada me importaba.

_Y vivieron felices para siempre…_

¿Quién diría que ese para siempre sería por mucho tiempo?

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

_Oh… no puedo… creerlo…_

_¿Ya es el final? ¡Que alguien me pellizque! (sarcasmo, ¡no lo hagan!). Wow, no puedo creerlo… ¡nunca creí que acabaría este fic! Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, por criticarlo, por llorar con él y seguirlo hasta el final. Más de 200 reviews, más de 30 favoritos, más de 10 alertas y hasta una traducción a portugués. ¡Gracias, de nuevo, a todos!_

_Y bien, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Mal, feo, meloso? ¡Un review por regalo de Navidad no me haría daño! (ojitos) jaja. Y bien, para los que querían saber cuál sería el próximo fic para publicar, eh aquí la respuesta…_

**Lullaby**

_Pero… para los que se quedaron con las ganas de Bloody Kiss, ¡no se preocupen! Tan pronto termine mi fic "Sadistic Vampire", lo publicaré xD_

_¡Nos leemos en otro fic, de nuevo, gracias por leer! ¡¡Bye!!_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
